Friday Nights Required
by Carlos.J
Summary: When Hanssen and Serena are told to attend weekly meetings at St. James's, they realise they themselves must also hold an extra weekly meeting. Will they be spending too much time together...or not enough? *Reviews greatly appreciated*
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey! So here I am again with my favourite double-act. Please read and review, thank you!)**

**Chapter 1**

Hanssen frowned, looking at the two steaming mugs of coffee on his desk, then at the clock...she was late. He sat still, his leg beginning to jitter in annoyance as he exhaled and waited. After waiting another several minutes, he was about to reach for the phone to call AAU when there was a harsh knock at the door and in flew Serena Campbell. She headed straight for the chair on the other side of his desk, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know, sorry I'm late." she sighed as she dropped into the seat, yawning. She was absolutely exhausted as she'd had to pull back to back shifts due to them being short-staffed. He simply nodded awkwardly as she eyed the mugs on the table and peered over at them, raising an eyebrow. "Is one of those for me?" she asked as he nodded. Her face filled with gratitude as she snatched one up and greedily gulped it down. Hanssen watched her with interest as she finished the drink and wiped her mouth, looking at him. "So, what did you want me for?" She sat forward in her seat in anticipation as Hanssen cleared his throat, knowing she was not going to like this.

"Ms. Campbell, as you are aware, being Deputy Director of Surgery sometimes necessitates attending meetings and conferences, you may not necessarily like..." she snorted as he glared at her and she motioned for him to continue. "...However, they are important and serve only to increase your knowledge and skills." She nodded warily as he stared her down. "Ms. Campbell, it appears that the Board have decided it would be beneficial for us to attend meetings set up at St. James's Hospital...once a week...on Fridays." he said finally, bracing himself for the over-dramatic reaction he was sure to receive. She sat quietly for a few moments, her eyes ablaze with anger as she desperately tried to calm herself.

"I see. Both of us have to attend?" she asked through gritted teeth, as Hanssen straightened his tie, nervously.

"Yes. The Board feel we would benefit from a 'fresh outlook in a fresh new environment'." he stated as she huffed in anger and leant forwards, reaching for his coffee mug.

"Do you mind?" she held the mug up and Hanssen shook his head.

"Go right ahead, you look like you need it more than me." he smiled as she shot him an appreciative look, draining the mug and placing it back on his desk.

"So, is this farce starting tomorrow?" she asked as she crossed her legs and leant back in her chair. Hanssen's posture relaxed equally as he nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Campbell. We are expected over at St. James's at 2pm, with a finish of 8pm." She groaned in frustration as she angrily fiddled with her sleeves.

"And for how long _exactly_ are they expecting us to simply _leave_ the Hospital in the lurch on Fridays!?" Hanssen smirked at the disdain in her voice and looked at her calmly.

"Six weeks with a weekend Course at the end." Serena almost blew a fuse as she laughed incredulously.

"They've lost their minds! What do they think we _do_ here all day? Sit around and order everyone else to do the work!?" She stood up in frustration, pacing up and down the office. "I hope you told them where they could _stick_ their bloody course!" she seethed as Hanssen stood up and went around his desk, perching on the end.

"I suppose this is a bad time to bring up the fact _we_ will need an extra weekly meeting to discuss what happens in our absence each week?" She spun to face him and rolled her eyes.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better! As if my daughter didn't already resent me for working too much...this is _really_ going to hammer that last nail in my coffin!" she spat as she ran out of steam and headed over to the window, leaning her elbows on the sill and gazing out at the car park, her body sagging tiredly. Hanssen couldn't remember the last time she had ever said anything even remotely personal to him...probably never. He felt rather uncomfortable with the knowledge her daughter disagreed with her working hours. After all, her mother was an integral part of the Hospital and saved lives on a daily basis. He stood up and went to stand beside her at the window, not sure how he could offer her any comfort. He chose to simply stand beside her, letting her know she was not alone. He looked at her and noticed the anger had evaporated, leaving only a very tired, worn-out Consultant who simply wanted to sleep.

"Ms. Campbell, you need to go home now." he said authoritatively as she turned her head slowly to face him, a look of distrust on her face.

"I _was_ going to catch a few hours in the On-Call room, seeing as I'm back here in just under..." she checked her watch and sighed "...five hours." She rubbed her hands over her face and patted Hanssen's arm as she headed for the door.

"Ms. Campbell, you're not needed this afternoon." he said loudly, her turning and frowning at him. "I will be assisting on AAU instead. Go and rest please, I will need you on top form for tomorrow." he said brusquely as he headed back to his desk and picked up the phone, calling ahead.

"But..."

"That _wasn't_ a suggestion, Ms. Campbell. See you tomorrow." She smiled at him in thanks as she left the office and Michael answered the phone down on AAU. "Ah, Mr. Spence. I'm afraid Ms. Campbell won't be joining you on AAU today, I will...Yes...I'll be covering her shift later today. Goodbye." he said hanging up and dropping into his seat. He was actually quite looking forward to being able to treat patients again instead of simply typing up reports and staring at a computer screen all day. He had felt he had no option but to send Ms. Campbell home, after all, had she stayed in her condition, there was a strong possibility she would either have hurt herself or a patient, he surmised. Opening the spreadsheet document on his laptop, he set to work, counting down the hours.

* * *

Serena switched off the engine, removed the key, but didn't move. She sat still, looking up at the house, knowing the barrage of accusations and questions she was going to walk into. Sighing heavily and gathering her courage, she opened the car door, stepped out quickly, slamming it behind her. As she made her way up the path, towards the door, she noticed the house was still in darkness, meaning Eleanor would still be asleep. She thrust the key into the lock and opened the door, closing it gently behind her. She tiptoed across the hallway, removing her shoes and heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. She stood at the sink and looked at the clock...7am. There were days, and they didn't happen often, but there were days when she really wished she had a different job. She thought about how much simpler everything would be if she had a regular 9-5 job, being there for Eleanor every evening and spending as much time with her as possible. She slouched back against the kitchen cupboards as she tried to think of the last time she had seen her daughter properly. For the past week she had been pulling all kinds of shifts to cover various staff members as one-by-one they all inevitably caught the dreaded sickness making its' rounds at the Hospital. She hadn't seen her lovely daughter properly in a week, only seen glances of her as she arrived home and Eleanor woke up.

She shook her head, feeling deflated as she put down the glass and made her way back into the hallway. Locking the front door, she headed up the stairs, pausing outside her daughter's room. She carefully opened the door and stepped into the room, gingerly making her way over to the bed. She stood over her daughter, watching her chest rising and falling in sleep, looking so peaceful. Her heart wrenched as she felt the need to be near her, to hold her. Reaching out a hand, gently, she stroked her cheek and smiled sadly. Turning and heading back to the door, she was startled when her daughter spoke.

"Mum..." She spun around, a hand on her chest as she took a deep breath. Eleanor had shifted over in the bed and was holding one corner of the duvet back. Serena's heart filled with such love as she headed back across the room and slid into the bed beside her daughter, pulling her close to her and kissing the top of her head. She smiled as Eleanor wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her, resting her head on her chest. "Love you." she mumbled and Serena's mood lifted higher than it had all week.

"Love you more." she whispered, kissing her daughter and allowing herself to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She awoke a few hours later, feeling incredibly hot and bothered. Opening her eyes, she saw her daughter was _still_ cuddled up to her, snoring softly. Trying carefully to extract her arm from Eleanor's grasp, she raised it up, looking at her watch. Her eyes widened at the time and she looked down at the sleeping teen in her arms...they'd been embracing for more than four hours. She dropped her arm back to rest on her daughter as she swallowed and looked towards the window, the light attempting to break in from behind the curtains. Serena simply lay in silence, relishing the feeling of holding her child so close, of not having to rush to be anywhere and of having the rest of the day to spend together. After a few minutes she felt Eleanor begin to stir, so she kissed her on the top of her head gently and stroked her arm, allowing her to drift to consciousness in her own time.

"Mum?" Eleanor asked sleepily as she tilted her head up to see her mother's face smiling lovingly down at her.

"Good morning sleepy-head." she said gently, stroking her hair. "Sleep well?" she asked as Eleanor yawned and smiled contentedly.

"Actually, yeah. Your heartbeat is relaxing." she commented as she left her ear on her mother's chest. "Did you?"

"Yes I did. For the first time all week." she smiled as she squeezed her daughter to her.

"I just felt like I hadn't seen you in ages, I missed you." Eleanor explained and Serena felt her heart break for her daughter.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I've been so busy, but it seems everybody decided to get sick at the same time!" she grumbled as Eleanor began fiddling with a button on her blouse.

"You didn't even change." she observed, Serena laughed.

"You know, when I saw you looking at me with those big, beautiful eyes, actually _wanting_ me to cuddle you...I had to grab the chance with both hands!" she joked, stroking her face.

"I always want you to cuddle me, you give the _best_ cuddles." she breathed as she squeezed her mother tight. Serena smiled, filled with joy as they held each other, not wanting to let go.

"Well..." Serena sighed "...I suppose we'd better get up." She noticed the look of disappointment cross her daughter's face as she held up her finger. "However...I have the day off today...fancy a mushy mummy-daughter day?" she asked as Eleanor's face lit up and she nodded.

"Mushy mummy-daughter days are the best." She stated as Serena kissed her and made to climb from the bed. Eleanor sat up and watched as her mother stretched her back and headed to the door, glancing over her shoulder.

"I'll have a quick shower and then I'll make us some breakfast." she announced, leaving the room. Eleanor flopped back down in her bed and smiled to herself...she had her mother _all_ to herself for a _whole_ day!

* * *

"Mr. Hanssen!" Michael shouted across AAU as the CEO turned and looked towards the source of the voice. "A little help!?" he shouted again as his patient doubled over in pain and vomited all over the bed. Hanssen had made his way over to them and pushed the man gently back down.

"What do we have here?" he asked, reaching for the man's abdomen and feeling it thoroughly.

"54 year old male, collapsed during an altercation with a passenger on his bus."

"Right, FBC's, LFT's and U&E's please Mr. Spence. Now, Mr...Harvey, any history of Kidney failure? Liver disease?" Mr. Harvey shook his head as he took deep breaths, trying to help the pain subside.

"I haven't been ill a day in my life." he said proudly. "This is the first day I have _ever_ missed work." Hanssen raised his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Congratulations. I'm only sorry you're having to spend it here with us." he stated as he headed away from the bed towards the main desk.

"Mr. Hanssen!" Michael approached him from the side and he turned, bracing himself for whatever was about to be asked of him. "I'd like to send him for a CT scan too...whatever's going on in there, it ain't pretty." he commented as Hanssen thought about it momentarily.

"Okay, fine." he nodded as he turned back to the desk and picked up a file. Skimming it quickly, he headed over to the young girl who had been involved in an RTC.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Hanssen and you are Katy Johns, yes?" he asked as she nodded. She was huddled up against her pillows, her knees pulled up in front of her. "Now, from your results I'd say you're perfectly fine to go home, Katy. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" He looked up at her briefly as he continued writing his notes. When she hadn't replied, he looked up and saw a haunted look in her eyes as she held onto her legs tightly. He raised an eyebrow and regarded her carefully. "Miss. Johns...are you alright?" he asked as she looked at him and her eyes widened as she shook her head. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked her as she slowly lowered her legs and revealed she was in fact pregnant. Hanssen's surprise showed on his face as he re-read her notes, but they said nothing of a pregnancy. He estimated she must be at least 21 weeks as her swollen stomach protruded from under her small t-shirt. "Did you inform any member of staff that you are pregnant?" he asked her, as she shook her head.

"I don't want a fuss." she said quietly. "I was bleeding...that's why I was driving faster than I should have been. It's all my fault if I've killed her." she said coldly, her eyes focusing on Hanssen's.

"You caused the RTC by speeding? You do realise I will have to inform the relevant authorities." he stated as she nodded her head slowly. "Now, you said you'd been bleeding...how much blood?" She furrowed her brow, trying to estimate. "Well a teaspoon, a cup, a bowl full?" he pushed as she sighed.

"Probably all of those." she answered. Hanssen moved to pull the curtain around the bed, turning back to her.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked as she shrugged and nodded. "I'll need you to remove your leggings please, and your underwear." He backed slowly out of the cubicle, spotting Mary-Claire heading towards him. "Ah, Nurse Carter...would you join me please?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course Mr. Hanssen." She stepped into the cubicle and went to stand by Katy as Hanssen examined her as best he could. Finally, he removed his gloves and stepped out onto the ward, Mary-Claire with him.

"Would you call Obs and Gynae please, tell them we need an urgent referral." She nodded and headed off to the desk as he stepped back into the cubicle and pulled the sheet up over Katy's legs. "Miss Johns, I am referring you to our Obstetrics and Gynaecology Department. Someone will be to see you shortly, in the meantime if you could remain here please." he stated emotionlessly as she nodded, dropping her head back on the pillow.

"She's dead, isn't she?" she asked, looking straight at him. Hanssen pursed his lips, thinking of the correct way to say this.

"I'm afraid this isn't my area of expertise. I was unable to feel any motion from the baby, but as I said, I am not an expert in this field. The doctor who will be along to see you shortly should be able to give you a much clearer indication." He noticed how scared she looked, although she was trying to hide it.

"Please, I just want to know if she's alive or not. Can't you give me an ultrasound or something?" He looked at her, sensing her desperation coming through and nodded, sighing.

"Alright, but all I will be able to tell you is if the heart is beating or not." She nodded her head eagerly as he left to find a machine. He returned with the ultrasound machine moments later, Mary-Claire with him. "Roll up your top, lie back." he instructed as she obeyed. He opened the gel and held it over her belly. "This may be cold." he said squirting a large dollop onto her skin. She flinched from the cold and reached for Mary-Claire's hand, squeezing it. Hanssen focused on the screen as he moved the sensor around her abdomen, locating the womb, but not the baby. He frowned and hit a few buttons on the machine as he continued to move it around, searching. Then they heard it. The heartbeat came through the monitor and Katy cried out in relief as she covered her face with her arm. Turning towards Hanssen, her eyes filled with tears.

"Is she ok? She's alive?" Hanssen turned and smiled at her.

"Yes, she's alive and she has a very strong heartbeat." He began to wipe the gel away as Dr. Walters from Obs and Gynae popped her head around the curtain. "Ah Dr. Walters! Patient for you." he nodded at Katy as he stood up and smiled at her before leaving.

"Thank you!" she called after him. As he reached the desk, he felt a presence behind him and he turned around to see Mary-Claire stood there, looking up at him sheepishly.

"That was lovely what you just did for her." Hanssen bristled and cleared his throat.

"I was simply doing my job, Nurse Carter. Perhaps you'd like to get on with yours?" She scowled at him as she moved off down the ward and he buried his nose in the next file.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you for your reviews, I always appreciate them. Please let me know what you think of this next part.)**

**Chapter 3**

"Good afternoon, Ms. Campbell! Did you have a pleasant rest yesterday?" Hanssen was striding over to her as she nodded her head and smiled lightly.

"Yes thank you, I spent it with my daughter." she said, offering him no further information.

"Right, well let's head out shall we?" He led the way from the entrance towards his car, unlocking it and placing his briefcase and coat in the boot. Serena elected to keep hers with her in the front. As they drove to St. James's, some Swedish Composer's music filling the car, Serena thought back to yesterday. It had been the perfect day with her daughter and she was only sad it couldn't have lasted longer. They had woken up, had a breakfast of pancakes, then taken a trip to the Memorial Gardens in the centre of the City where Serena's father was buried, simply walking around in the sun and sharing ice creams. Once they'd been out long enough, they returned home and ordered pizza, watching a few trashy movies and drinking a glass or two of wine. They had talked and had a good catch up about what was currently going on in their lives. Eleanor had told her that she was currently, sort of seeing a young man from College, and Serena found she was pleased. She wanted her daughter to go out and experience all of life, even the crappy parts. She wanted her to live life to the full whilst she still could.

She smiled at the memory of them snuggling down together to watch the final film 'Shall We Dance?' which had them both in floods of tears, holding each other. She noticed Hanssen kept glancing over at her and she turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You seemed to be thinking of something nice." He said as he returned his gaze to the road. "You were smiling." he stated. She smirked at him and gave him a mock-dangerous look.

"I never smile." she said darkly as he grunted and turned into St. James's car park. He parked in a visitor's bay and went to the boot to retrieve his belongings as Serena leant against the car, waiting for him. He came to stand beside her and she looked up at him. "Ready to get this _Hell_ over with?" she asked him as he gave her a disapproving look.

"Now, now, Ms. Campbell. You might find these meetings to be beneficial!" he enthused as they walked towards the entrance together. She scoffed loudly and shook her head.

"Yes, and pigs may fly. Mark my words, this is going to be a _complete_ waste of time." she complained as they entered the building and headed to the main desk. Once they'd been signed in and given visitor's passes, they were pointed in the direction of the boardroom and off they went. Walking through the corridors, Serena couldn't help but pick fault with everything she saw. "Well the floor clearly hasn't been cleaned in a while, that nurse over there looks young enough to still be in school, why is there a patient simply left to roam the halls by himself?" Hanssen had grown weary by the time they reached the boardroom and he gratefully stepped into the room full of other people. Taking a seat with his name in front, Serena landed beside him and leant in closely. "Look who's here." she whispered as Hanssen looked across the table and saw Mr. Cunningham staring back at him. He transferred his gaze to Serena and he smiled broadly, leaning forwards.

"Serena, a pleasure as always, you're looking as lovely as ever." he enthused as Serena raised an eyebrow and smiled, disgusted, back at him.

"Mr. Cunningham." she said, nodding. Hanssen marvelled at the fact she could be as horrible as she wanted with Cunningham, but he kept on coming back for more. The man truly was bewitched by her, the only trouble being, she didn't want him to be. "I swear, if he doesn't stop staring at me, I'll..." she was threatening, leaning into Hanssen when suddenly the last member of the Board arrived and Cunningham stood up, clearing his throat.

"Well, thank you all for being here. I realise our meetings are usually held at Holby City Hospital, but due to the staff attending from St. James's I figured it was better to hold it here." he explained as Serena made a sound like a snort in her throat and Hanssen tried not to react. He hadn't realised Cunningham would be the one to lead the meeting...he was less than pleased.

As 8pm drew near, Serena truly felt she'd lost the will to live. She sat slouched in her chair, fiddling with her pen as Cunningham droned on about the new Elective Procedure Expenditure Figures. She felt Hanssen shift slightly beside her and looked up to see his eyes had glazed over and he too was looking as if he wanted nothing more than to throw Cunningham out of the window.

"...well I believe we should leave it there for today, and pick up from here next week!" he said exuberantly as Serena sat upright, realising they were being released. She turned to Hanssen and whispered to him.

"Next week, I'm bringing my dart-gun." she said flatly as he snorted and began to collect his things from the desk in front of him.

"Ms. Campbell!" Cunningham said loudly as he came around the table and stood behind her chair, waiting for her to stand up. Sighing and pulling a face at Hanssen she turned around and smiled sweetly at Cunningham.

"Mr. Cunningham, what can I do for you?" she cooed as he smiled happily at her.

"Do you fancy going to get something to eat? It's late and if you're anything like these other Consultants, you won't bother to cook anything nutritious once you get home." She froze and panicked slightly at the thought of having to go to dinner with the insufferable little man.

"Oh no, that's a really lovely offer Terence, but not tonight...I already have plans." she lied as he eyed her sceptically.

"You do? What plans? Surely you can put them off and have dinner with me instead?" he asked, puffing his chest out. Serena took a step backwards and bumped into the table, reaching out to steady herself she felt Hanssen's hand on her forearm.

"Ah there you are Serena, come on, we don't want to be late. Sorry Mr. Cunningham, late night meeting, no rest for the wicked. Goodnight." he said as he began to pull Serena away.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Saving you from a fate worse than death." he replied as she looked over her shoulder and saw Cunningham watching them leave, confusion on his face. As they neared the end of the corridor, Hanssen realised he was still holding onto her arm and dropped it quickly. They walked in silence until they reached the entrance and stepped out into the cold night air.

"Thank you." she said suddenly as they made their way across the car park.

"All in a day's work." he commented as she flashed him a smile. "Besides, we _do_ have a meeting." he stated as she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"What? Since when!?" she spluttered as he unlocked the car and placed his bag in the back before climbing in, giving her little option but to follow. "Since when?" she tried again once they were seated.

"I figured it would be easier to review the day in question, _on_ the day in question. This way I don't take up another evening of yours and we can get all the necessary evils out of the way in one fell swoop." he reasoned as he backed the car out of the space. "Also, I agree with Mr. Cunningham. I doubt you'd have cooked yourself anything to eat tonight so this meeting will include food." he said decisively as she shook her head incredulously.

"Thanks for the warning." she managed to splutter as she took in the shock of not being able to go home and simply crash-out as she'd planned.

"I only just thought of it." he said earnestly as she tipped her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hanssen had stopped by the Hospital to pick up the paperwork Ric Griffin had filed for them, Serena had elected to stay in the car. She sat listening to the composer whose name she hadn't yet learned as she watched the light turn on in Hanssen's office. Watching closely, she saw the light switch off again and she began to count to herself to see how long it would take him to reach the ground floor. It was a little over 2 minutes by the time he appeared, stalking across the car park, folder in hand. She watched him closely and resigned herself to the fact she was going to have to spend her Friday night with him. She'd already rung Eleanor and explained the situation, which she had accepted, before hanging up. Hanssen climbed back into the car and looked over at Serena, who was resting her head in her hand, arm up on the windowsill.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed the distant look in her eyes.

"Mmm, yes, sorry, I was just listening to the music." she explained as he smiled and put on his seatbelt. He was used to people criticising his choice of music and making fun of him...he braced himself for the same from her. "It's beautiful." she breathed as his head snapped towards her in surprise, but she kept her eyes downcast, simply listening.

"You clearly have good taste." he said as she looked up and chuckled.

"Not in music. My daughter says I haven't a musical bone in my body!" she scoffed, resting her hand on her thigh, moving her fingers in time with the music. Hanssen's eyes drifted to her hand and he couldn't help but smile.

"Music simply has to be felt. If you can _feel_, you can feel music." he answered as she looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment. Looking away, he started the car and they pulled away from the Hospital.

"Did you decide on somewhere for food?" she asked him. They had been arguing for most of the journey back as to where they should go and eat. Hanssen was keen to find somewhere quiet where they wouldn't be disturbed, whereas Serena felt the hustle and bustle would make them _less_ obvious. He tensed slightly, not wanting to open this can of worms again.

"I thought we'd try somewhere new. There is a recently-opened Italian Restaurant down near the Harbour." he suggested to her. She frowned in thought for a moment, before conceding.

"Fine." He nodded at her willingness to allow him to make the decision and was glad she hadn't chosen to start another battle. As they continued in silence, Serena decided to ask the question that had been niggling at her all evening. "Who _is_ this composer?" she asked as Hanssen turned his head to face her sharply, before turning back to watch the road. He cleared his throat and began.

"His name is Ludvig Norman, born Fredrik Vilhelm Ludvig Norman in Stockholm. He has composed in a wide range of genres, my favourite of these being his Overtures." She sat silently watching him, seeing him become passionate about the subject and possibly answering something _personal_ about himself in the process.

"Why?" she asked quietly as he pursed his lips slightly.

"Because I believe they say what words cannot. When I hear them, there is no need to question, to research, to _diagnose_...there is simply a need to _listen_." he replied truthfully, keeping his eyes on the road, not allowing himself to look at the woman next to him. "We feel what we're meant to feel when we hear music...there is no right or wrong response to it." Serena found herself in awe of the truly enigmatic man in front of her. Just when she thought she'd gotten him sussed and knew what he was about, he blew her theories out of the water and she was forced to start again. Yes he was cold and clinical, but here there was a more tender, _human_ side to him. She chuckled to herself and turned to look out of the window, watching the cars go whizzing by on the dual carriageway. As he pulled off the carriageway, they entered the inner-city road system and were soon looking for somewhere to park.

"If you'd just parked back at that multi-story we'd have walked here by now!" she moaned as he tightened his grip on the wheel and took a deep breath. Ignoring her, he continued to scour the side-street until he noticed a car pulling out ahead. Without hesitating, he accelerated forwards and pulled into the space. Switching off the engine, he turned to face her, a triumphant look on his face.

"This way, we have less distance to walk." he stated as he climbed from the car, reaching for the files on the back seat. Serena rolled her eyes and grumpily climbed from the car, muttering under her breath. As they neared the restaurant, she felt his hand reach for her lower back and guide her gently past a group of men stood smoking outside a pub. She received a few whistles and shouts from them, but nothing she hadn't heard before. Reaching the restaurant, she noticed Hanssen's hand was still on her lower back. She stopped and turned to him, raising an eyebrow and looked towards where his hand was resting. He followed her gaze and snatched his hand away, red creeping up his neck. She turned back around and opened the door, smirking, stepping inside with him following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The restaurant had grown increasingly busy since they had arrived as it was evidently known for its' cocktails. Serena and Hanssen had chosen to stick to one bottle of wine, attempting to wade through the day's paperwork.

"Well surely _he_ can be discharged first thing tomorrow..._I'd_ have discharged him today!" she said loudly, over the din of the restaurant. Hanssen looked at his notes and felt compelled to agree with her. There was no real _medical_ reason why the patient had needed an overnight stay, it was simply Ric Griffin being over-cautious. He reached out and picked up the wine bottle, topping up her glass as he continued to read. She watched him thoughtfully and found she was glad she'd decided to come here with him tonight. The food had been wonderful and the atmosphere had become more fun as the night had worn on. She noticed even Hanssen had begun to relax as he'd removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. She watched his throat as he swallowed a sip of wine and found her eyes drifting to his shirt opening. She looked up and saw him scrutinising her, tilting his head questioningly. She dropped her gaze, picking up her refreshed wine glass and taking a sip.

"I believe that's everything, Ms. Campbell." he said tiredly as he closed the file and leant back in his seat, rubbing his eyes.

"This was a good choice." she gestured around her as the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Yes. The food was very good." he stated, finishing his wine and gathering the file together.

"You don't fancy trying their famous cocktails then?" she asked mischievously as he threw her an unimpressed look.

"No, Ms. Campbell...I do not." She shrugged her shoulders as she finished her wine and stood up, reaching for her coat and bag. Waving to the owner, he made his way over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Now you come back again, yes!? It has been very lovely to have such a beautiful woman brighten up the place!" he said jovially as Serena laughed and blushed furiously, removing herself from his embrace. She turned and looked up at Hanssen, embarrassed, and saw he was smiling and looking down at her with an almost sense of _pride_. He shook the owner's hand and followed her from the restaurant, both promising they'd be back. Stepping out into the cool night air Serena inhaled deeply and stopped to pull on her coat, Hanssen, she noticed, was doing the same. They walked slowly back to the car, feeling more comfortable in each other's presence than they had for a while. Nearing the pub from earlier, she noticed a few of the same men outside, considerably more drunk than they'd been earlier.

"Ooh come 'ere darlin', give us a kiss! Look at the body on that!" one of them coaxed as he began to laugh with his friend. Serena felt Hanssen stiffen beside her and draw himself up to his full height, evidently about to confront them. She reached out a hand and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back firmly, looking up at him.

"Don't." she said simply as he threw them a furious glare before acquiescing to her request. Not wanting to put Serena anywhere near them, he swapped sides with her and took hold of her hand, leading her past them quickly. As they reached the end of the street, the laughter began to die away and they continued walking hand in hand to the car.

"I'm sorry, comments like that make me very mad." he explained. "Simply looking at you as if you were a piece of meat." he spat, tightening his grip on her hand protectively.

"I know. It shouldn't happen, but it does unfortunately. You have to learn to pick your battles. They were drunk, there was no way we were going to make them see the error in their ways." she reasoned as he exhaled.

"I suppose not. I suppose being attractive has it's down-sides, no matter what other attributes you posses." he allowed, keeping his gaze forwards. She looked sideways at him, in shock.

"Did you just say I'm attractive?" He slowed his pace, suddenly becoming nervous as he turned his head slightly.

"Well, I'm sure you already knew that." he stated. Her eyes were wide with surprise as they continued walking in silence.

* * *

Hanssen pulled over his car at Serena's house and turned to face her.

"I'll see you Monday." he said formally, as she reached for the door handle and opened it with great effort.

"Yes, thank you for the dinner. I had a good time." she smiled as she climbed out of the car, slamming the door. As she stood on the pavement, watching his car disappear, she realised that she _had_ actually had a good time. She had enjoyed the way he had been so protective of her, it had made her feel wanted and cared-about. She turned and headed to her house, taking out her keys and opening the front door. She took off her shoes and headed through to the living room to find the place in darkness, empty food wrappers littered across the sofa. Sighing, she decided to leave it until tomorrow and headed up to bed. She headed to Eleanor's room and poked her head around the doorway, trying to make out the shape in the bed. She assumed her daughter was there as she gently closed the door and headed to her own room. She undressed in the darkness, pulling on her pyjamas and climbed into bed, leaping out of her skin as she felt a body move next to her.

"It's only me!" Eleanor laughed as Serena swore loudly, turning on the bedside lamp.

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" she breathed, frowning at her daughter. "What are you doing?" Eleanor looked down sheepishly and Serena reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to see you." she said quietly as Serena chuckled and pulled her into an embrace. "Sorry I hung up on you earlier, I felt awful afterwards." she confessed, holding her mother close to her.

"That's okay." Serena soothed, stroking Eleanor's hair.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Serena replied, kissing her head. Reaching out with one arm, she switched the lamp off as she snuggled down under the duvet, holding her daughter tightly.

* * *

"How many more, Chantelle? Are we running on schedule?" Serena asked as she rifled through the pile of folders placed on the Nurses' Station.

"Yes Ms. Campbell. You've got two Hernia repairs left." She nodded in response as she filled out a document and handed it to the young nurse.

"Good. Prep my next patient then please." she said as Chantelle rushed off to do as she was asked. Serena pushed a hand through her hair as she read through the file, making notes along the way, trying to go as quickly as possible. She heard the doors to the ward open and Michael Spence came in with a patient being pushed on a trolley.

"Ah Serena! Have no fear, the Spence is here!" he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you back. Is this how we're going to begin the week? You referring patients up here all day?" He stood in front of her, motioning to the young girl on the trolley.

"Malory Rogers. 23 years of age, _severe_ abdo pains. I will tell you that she has Secondary breast cancer in the liver. This was diagnosed a little over a month ago over at St. James's." he said quietly, glancing over at the young girl, growing paler. He turned back to Serena, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I don't think she has very long to be honest." He touched her arm, handing her the patient file and left the ward. Serena gazed at the girl, ushering the porters to wheel her over to a free bed. Once she'd been settled in, she approached her and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Serena Campbell, I am a Consultant and General Surgeon here at Holby City Hospital. You are Malory Rogers, age 23, yes?" she asked as the girl nodded her head. "Well Malory, we are going to do everything we can to try and treat the pain, okay?" The girl nodded and grimaced, reaching for her abdomen. "Now, can you tell me exactly where the pain is?"

"It's near my stomach and my lower back. I can't get comfy at all." she cried, as she wriggled around trying desperately to find some solace from the pain.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll get you some morphine now. Try not to panic." She looked over at Chantelle and indicated the drip being inserted. "10mg of Morphine please Nurse Lane." Chantelle nodded and moved off to fetch the drug.

"This is it, isn't it?" asked Malory, meeting Serena's eyes. "This is the end." Serena stared into her eyes and noticed the strength and age beyond her years which shouldn't be there. Smiling reassuringly, she took hold of the girl's hand and held it tight.

"We..._I_ am going to do whatever I can to ensure that's not the case. But it does look as though your Cancer has progressed rapidly." she said truthfully, Malory nodding in understanding.

"I didn't think I'd mind. I thought I'd prepared myself but now it's come to it, I don't want to go...I _can't_ go yet." she protested, shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey hey, just try and relax. We're going to get some morphine into you for the pain and then we'll take a closer look at what's really going on, okay?" Malory smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Serena nodded and headed back to the Nurses' Station with her file. She decided she'd need to send Malory for a CT scan, followed by an Ultrasound. She needed to know exactly what was going on and how far advanced the Cancer had become. Sighing, she turned to look at the young girl, not much older than Eleanor, and felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning Chantelle, how is she?" Serena asked instantly as she reached the side room and peered through the glass at the young woman sleeping soundly.

"Not very good Ms. Campbell. She crashed twice during the night, it's a good thing Mr. Griffin was here." she smiled sadly, walking away towards the Nurses' Station. Serena pushed open the door gently and headed over to the bed, reaching for the woman's chart.

"Good morning." Malory croaked as Serena's head snapped up and she smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, kicking herself for the stupidity of the question.

"Could be better." she admitted, smiling weakly. "Listen, I have something I want you to keep for me." she said as Serena shook her head.

"No, you don't need to do that now." she stated, unwilling to accept quite how ill Malory was.

"I do. I have no family...I want you to have this." she said, pressing a small silver bracelet into her hands. "It's the only thing I have left from my mother, please look after it. I couldn't bear the thought of it ending up in the rubbish somewhere." she said, resting her hand on Serena's.

"Of course I'll look after it." Serena swallowed as she saw Malory relax back and close her eyes.

"Thank you, for everything." she whispered as she went back to sleep. Serena stood up and quickly left the room, needing air. Over the past week she had gotten to know the young girl called Malory, who had no home, no family and no friends. She was a kind, loving, gentle person who'd only needed a chance in life. Opening her hand, she looked down at the bracelet and felt her heart ache for the dying girl. Looking up, taking a breath, she marched to her office where she deposited the bracelet safely in her top drawer. As she was heading back to the ward, she heard alarm bells in the distance and saw Chantelle rushing to the side room. She stopped still, rooted to the spot as Ric went charging past her, crashing through the doors. Forcing her legs to move, she followed him and entered the room, heading straight to the bed.

"She's not breathing...Defib please Chantelle!" Ric shouted, ripping open her top and placing the two patches on either side of her chest. Serena stepped forwards, calmly and lifted her eyelids.

"Pupils fixed and dilated, Mr. Griffin. She's gone." she said quietly, standing and staring down at her face. A silence descended on the room as everyone stopped what they were doing. Chantelle, seeing that Serena and Ric needed a few moments, led the other nurses from the room, leaving them alone. They both stood still, looking down at the lifeless body in front of them.

"Serena, I'm sorry." he said as she turned to look at him, a tired look in her eyes.

"You did all you could...we all did." she said simply, touching the young woman's hand briefly before heading for the door. She headed away from Keller, descending the steps at speed until she couldn't see where she was going anymore and she had to stop. Leaning against the railings she looked out of the window, across the car park, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself, blinking back her tears.

"Ms. Campbell...?" came a voice from behind her and she groaned inwardly, not needing his lack of emotions at the moment. Clearing her throat, she stood up straight but continued looking through the window.

"I'm fine. I'll see you at 1pm as agreed." she said emotionlessly. Hanssen frowned and reached for her hand, taking it in his own.

"Come with me." he said simply as she turned and stared at him, questioningly. He stared right back at her and she gave in, allowing herself to be led down the remaining steps and out of the hospital. He led her across the gardens until they reached a small copse of trees at the very edge of the green. She stood, looking around her as he took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly. "Now, let it out." was all he said as he stepped back, away from her, giving her room. She glared at him and looked around her again.

"Let what out exactly?" she asked angrily.

"That. Let everything out." he repeated as she folded her arms in frustration. Glaring at him, she wouldn't budge an inch, so Hanssen sighed and stepped forwards into the midst of the trees. He closed his eyes and raised his arms to the sides so he was leaning on two different trees. He suddenly groaned in frustration, punching one of the tree trunks and vocalising his anger. Opening his eyes, he looked straight at Serena, whose own eyes were wide and shocked. "Your turn." he told her as he reached for her hand and pulled her into the trees with him. She stared up at him and he nodded for her to close her eyes. Huffing loudly, she did so and instantly found she could smell the bark of the trees, she crisp wind whipping itself around her, and something else...emptiness. She felt the sadness rising in her throat like bile and felt the tears begin to escape her eyes, running down her cheeks. She made no sound, simply stood still and cried silently, feeling Hanssen's presence near her. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her with compassion and understanding as he reached forwards and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Good." he said gently, once again holding her arm as he led them from the trees, looking around to make sure he saw nobody they knew. They walked back to the building and Hanssen steered them towards the coffee bar. Buying them each a strong coffee, they walked to the lift and rode up in silence, exiting for his office.

Serena took a seat on the sofa at the back of the room and Hanssen followed, sitting at the other end. He sat stiffly, wondering what he should say now, when Serena looked over at him.

"What was that with the trees?" she asked, a curious look on her face. He took a sip of his coffee and kept his gaze forwards.

"After my mother died, I harboured a great deal of feelings and emotions...I know you find that hard to believe..." he quipped in her direction as she feigned innocence. "...I began to buckle under the sheer pressure of them all and realised I needed an outlet. There was a large wood near our house, I found I could go there and find my solace with the trees. There was something comforting about knowing they'd been around much longer than I had and had probably seen a great deal more too. They were wise, and they helped me with _my_ wisdom." he explained nervously, sipping his coffee. "Sometimes all we need is for something or someone to listen to us, even if we're silent." Serena found she was impressed, not only by his coping technique as a child, but by the fact at times he was so effortlessly human. She smiled gently at him and drank her coffee. "Did they help you?" he asked earnestly and she turned to face him.

"I think they did. I feel much _lighter_...thank you." she finished, giving him a smile and turning back to her coffee.

"What was the matter?" he asked her quietly and he noticed how she stiffened and looked down at her coffee cup.

"A patient died...Malory Rogers?" she prompted as realisation dawned on him.

"Oh Ms. Campbell I am so sorry, I didn't know." She waved him away and leant back in the sofa.

"You know, whenever I see a young patient in here, all I can think about is what if it had been Eleanor." she whispered as he listened intently. "She was so young...too young to have had to deal with what she did. She had _no-one_." she stressed, a sadness entering her eyes. Hanssen wasn't sure what he should do to comfort her. He recognised the clear indications she was distressed, but he wasn't sure how she would react to any sympathy from him.

"She had you." he said suddenly, surprising them both. "When it mattered, when she needed somebody, she had _you_." Serena stared at him and nodded, smiling lightly and finishing her coffee.

"Thank you." Reaching out and squeezing his arm, she stood up and made her way across the room, with each step returning more and more to the formidable Ms. Campbell. Hanssen smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure I can leave you alone for the afternoon?" Serena asked Ric as she packed her bag. "Are you sure you don't need me _desperately_ so there is _no way_ I can attend this complete and utter waste of everyone's time!?" Ric laughed and came to stand by her.

"Sorry, but the afternoon looks set to be a quiet one...all electives are done, most patients being discharged. How are you?" he asked her thoughtfully as he rested a hand on her arm.

"I'm...better." she smiled, thinking back to her morning with Hanssen in the gardens. "Are you okay?" she asked him, reaching her hand to cover his.

"I'm fine, you were the one who spent the most time with her." he said gently as he looked deep into her eyes and saw the sadness still lurking there. She smiled at him and he pulled her close to him, understanding immediately, being a parent himself. He kissed her lightly on the side of the head as he patted her arms and moved back to his desk, smiling knowingly. She picked up her bag and pulled on her coat, turning for the door.

"See you Monday...if I survive this bloody meeting." she scoffed as she left the room, heading for the main Reception to meet Hanssen. It had been a very long week, today being the cherry on top. Serena descended the stairs and reached the ground floor, opening the stairwell door to see Hanssen standing by the main entrance, adjusting his tie smartly. She crossed over to him and he looked up, straightening himself.

"Ready Ms. Campbell?" he asked lightly as they left the building together.

"Oh you know me, raring to go!" she smiled, feigning enthusiasm as Hanssen chuckled to himself. Their drive over to St. James's was spent once again listening to the rich sounds of Ludvig Norman, Serena tapping along in time with the music, Hanssen smiling. As they pulled into the car park, Serena groaned loudly as she saw Cunningham ahead of them, climbing out of his car. Hanssen looked at her and followed her gaze, realising what she had seen. He continued driving just a little ways passed him and pulled into the vacant parking space. He glanced over at Serena and saw the look of trepidation on her face.

"It will be fine, Ms. Campbell." he reassured her as she looked over at him, sceptically. "Also, you get to choose our eating establishment this evening." he smiled as he climbed from the car and she followed.

"What do you mean?" she asked him as he opened the boot, fetching his briefcase and coat.

"Simply that you could choose our restaurant for this evening."

"I mean, I didn't realise our meeting this evening would be held in a restaurant again." He stopped as he shrugged on his coat and eyed her warily.

"Is that a problem for you? Would you rather we conducted the meeting back at Holby City?" He closed the boot and stood staring at her as she exhaled and shrugged.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make sure we eat something as we work." she reasoned, catching his look of relief as he turned and they headed towards the building. If she was being honest with herself she had really enjoyed her evening with him the previous week and hoped tonight would be no different. Once again collecting their ID badges, they stalked through the corridors of the Hospital until they arrived at the Boardroom. Serena entered first and took her seat, followed by Hanssen. Once they were settled side-by-side Serena felt him lean closer to her and looked up to see him offering her a mint. She reached out her hand, pleasantly surprised and took it, smiling in thanks. As the meeting got underway, she couldn't help but notice that Hanssen appeared to be spending a great deal of his time keeping an eye on her. She wondered if it was because he was still concerned for her state of mind, or whether he simply enjoyed looking at her.

The meeting broke for a quick 15minute break around 5pm and Serena realised she couldn't cope with much more of this. Sighing, she dropped her head into her hands and took a deep breath before she felt a hand lay itself gently on her back. She turned her head to the side to see Hanssen had shifted closer and was looking at her, his face full of concern.

"What is it?" he asked her and she laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"Nothing, just this meeting." As she turned her head back she noticed Cunningham's eyes were fixed firmly on her breasts. Clearing her throat nervously, she reached for her shirt and pulled it together, subconsciously shifting closer to Hanssen. He'd seen Cunningham's wandering eyes and the way Serena had reacted to them. He wanted nothing more than to repeatedly hit the slimy cretin of a man. He looked at her and noticed her face had turned red, he leant in and whispered to her.

"Everything alright?" She turned her head back and whispered in his ear.

"If _he_ doesn't stop looking at my cleavage, we'll soon have one less Board member to worry about." she threatened as he chuckled.

Once 8pm finally arrived and the meeting drew to a close, Serena and Hanssen were most definitely ready for food. Once again, Cunningham tried his luck by cornering her on her way back from the ladies toilets, Hanssen waiting for her in the Boardroom.

"Serena! Dinner with me, tonight. What do you say?"

"I say you're very persistent." she said dryly, smoothing down her shirt as she saw his eyes once again fall onto her chest. "However I am busy tonight, so a meeting would not be possible." She began to walk away as he followed her.

"I don't want a meeting. Just you and me, no talk of work. Come on?" he coaxed as she turned to face him, plastering on a false smile.

"Look, I don't think that's _ever_ going to happen, okay? I don't mix business and pleasure. Sorry." she said as she walked away and found Hanssen leaning against the table in the Boardroom, holding her bag and coat for her. Once he saw her, he held them out to her and they left the room, Cunningham watching them leave. "He propositioned me on my way back to you." she said quietly as they walked through the corridors. Hanssen's eyebrows shot up as he turned his head to look back at the creepy little man.

"I hope you told him exactly what he could do with his proposition." Hanssen huffed as they continued walking and reached the main reception, handing over their ID badges.

"I did, although I don't think he heard it...people like him never do." she snorted as they walked towards his car.

"So, where are we going tonight then, Ms. Campbell?" He saw a sly look creep onto her face as she opened the passenger door.

"Wait and see." she smiled cryptically as she got into the car, leaving Hanssen feeling slightly nervous. They once again made a detour past the Hospital so Hanssen could pick up the paperwork from Ric and then they were on their way. "Take a left here." she commanded as he indicated and manoeuvred the vehicle in the direction she'd told him to. "It's just here on the right." she pointed as he pulled into a small car park and turned off the engine. "Now, don't go off first impressions..." she warned as she took off her seatbelt. "This place has many places within it...okay?" He looked over at her and felt completely out of his comfort zone. As they exited the car, she led them over to a tall, plain, brick building with only a large metal door to be seen. He stopped and turned to her, wondering if she was insane. "Trust me." was all she said as she reached out and pulled open the large iron door and they stepped through.

* * *

They made their way down a dimly lit corridor until they reached a lift. Serena pressed the button and the doors opened immediately. They both climbed in and she selected the top floor, turning to Hanssen as the doors closed.

"Don't look so worried." she whispered, reaching for his hand and squeezing it briefly as the doors opened and she pulled him out. They walked down another hall and she opened a door onto a large, rooftop area, filled with diners and lights and music. Hanssen stood transfixed to the spot, wondering how somewhere so beautiful had appeared from somewhere so dank and dingy. He looked around the open rooftop and noticed a bar area in the centre, with a kitchen behind that, tables dotted around the place and waiters milling between tables.

"Good evening, table for two?" asked a young female waiter as Serena nodded, following her. She turned back and beckoned for Hanssen to join her. Once they were seated, under their own halogen heater, she smirked across at him.

"Looks can be deceiving, can't they?" He sat back, still lost for words and simply smiled. Yes, he thought, yes they could indeed. Once they'd ordered and their drinks had arrived, he found himself putting off having to talk about work, simply wanting to get to know this surprising woman.

"How many times have you been here?" he asked her as she looked up trying to remember.

"Not a great deal, but more than I can recall at the moment." she smiled at him as she took a sip of her drink. "It was Eleanor who found this place...they have a nightclub on the first and second floors." she explained as Hanssen nodded his head.

"Well it really is beautiful." he said appreciatively, looking out at the lights of the city below them, his gaze coming to rest on Serena.

"It is isn't it." she agreed, oblivious. "I'd never have thought Holby could look like this." she motioned at the shining lights and sighed contentedly. He watched as she gazed out over the City, her eyes shining. He'd always known she was attractive, but here, tonight, she was something else. He felt drawn to her, seeing her in a new light, especially after the way she had dealt with Malory passing away. She suddenly looked back at him and smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry, I tend to get lost in the sight." she admitted as he smiled and held up a hand.

"Absolutely no need to apologise." As they sat staring at each other, the waiter arrived with their food and they both remembered how hungry they actually were.

Once they'd finished their food and had finished off their bottle of wine, Serena sighed loudly as she moved their plates to one side and reached for the folder that was next to him. He reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers, feeling a shoot of electricity rush up his arm. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes as he pushed her hand away and beckoned the waiter over.

"I think work can wait." he said as he ordered another bottle of wine and Serena smiled at him in surprise.

* * *

They had made their way through a second bottle of wine, mostly thanks to Serena, and had managed to discuss her entire childhood, when they noticed the place was closing. Hanssen looked at his watch and his eyes widened...12:24am. He looked over at Serena and saw her checking her own watch, a similar expression on her face. He couldn't believe how long he'd been chatting to this woman and how quickly the time had flown. Taking out his wallet, he saw Serena shake her head and pick up her handbag.

"No, you paid last week. Besides, this was my choice." she reasoned as she stood and headed to the bar to pay. As he watched her make her way around the tables and chairs, he smiled to himself at having been able to spend such a lovely evening with a truly remarkable woman. He watched her pay and stood up, reaching for her coat as well as his own and making his way over to her. She had just finished paying and turned around to head back to the table when she went crashing into his chest. "Oh, sorry!" she breathed as he held onto both her arms, steadying her. Smiling he held her coat out to her and she took it, silently shrugging it on before they headed for the door, thanking the staff. As they stepped into the lift, Serena suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She felt as if the air between them had changed and she was finding herself thinking about him in a whole new way. She had seen a different side to the stony-faced CEO and realised, she liked it. She risked a glance at him out of the corner of her eye and saw he was doing the same to her. She cleared her throat and fiddled with her handbag until the lift reached the ground floor and they stepped out, instantly mobbed by a group of young people pushing into the lift, chatting and laughing loudly. They managed to extract themselves from the lift, Hanssen grabbing her hand and pulling her after him through the throngs of people. They stepped outside and he kept a hold of her hand, absently allowing his thumb to caress the back. They reached his car and neither of them separated their hands. He looked at her as she raised her eyes to his, wondering what was going to happen next. He swallowed and released her hand, stepping backwards.

"We'd better be getting home." he said as he made his way over to the driver's side and unlocked the door. She exhaled, feeling frustrated as she climbed into the car with him. Once again, he dropped her at her house, both of them sitting awkwardly before she made a move to climb out. She stopped moving and turned back to face him.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. She could see he was torn as he weighed up both sides. "Never mind, see you Monday." she smiled as she got out of the car, making the decision for him. She watched his car drive away and she turned to her house, seeing it in total darkness. Sighing she made her way up the path, hunting around for her house keys. When she couldn't find them, she knelt down and tipped her handbag out on the doorstep, finally locating them. Stuffing everything back into her bag, she stood up and stuck the key in the door, feeling a sudden presence behind her. Turning around sharply she looked up into Hanssen's eyes. "Christ..." she breathed as she held a hand to her chest "...don't just creep up on people like that in the complete darkness..." she was cut off when he lowered his head and brought his lips softly against hers. She was stunned momentarily, standing still until he pulled away and looked down at her. "...you could give people a heart attack." she finished as he smiled and stepped closer, reaching a hand around her shoulders and bringing his lips against hers for a second time. This time, she responded by dropping her bag and reaching her hands up his back, pulling him closer to her. The feeling of his lips against hers was exhilarating and she moaned as his hands travelled up and down her back. He held her tightly, reaching up a hand to touch her face as he deepened their kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away gently and looked into her eyes, hearing her breathing heavily. She looked up at him, lost for words, shaking slightly.

"I didn't answer your question." he told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I would love nothing more than to come in...but I don't think it's wise." he said quietly as she nodded her head in agreement, very aware of the fact they were still holding onto each other tightly. He raised his hand to her cheek once again and stroked it gently as she closed her eyes and he planted a kiss on her lips before stepping back and clearing his throat. "Goodnight, Ms. Campbell." he smiled as he headed back down the path and out of sight. Serena stood still, wondering if that had actually just happened. When she was confident she had once again regained control of her legs, she bent to pick up her bag and unlocked the door, heading inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The week passed quickly, too quickly for Serena's liking. She sat at the Nurses' Station with Chantelle, drinking her coffee.

"Oh I don't know, what if I hurt his feelings?" Chantelle asked, a look of horror on her face.

"Look, you can't give him any false hope. If he has no chance with you, you need to make that clear to him." she said, wondering if she was being hypocritical.

"Yes, you're right. I'm just so bad at things like this and Arthur is such a lovely guy." She smiled sadly as she sighed and stood up, patting Serena on the shoulder on her way past. "Thanks Ms. Campbell." She raised her coffee mug in reply and watched the young nurse speed down the ward towards a patient. She smiled as she slowly sipped her coffee, thanking the Gods that today was a very quiet day on Keller. They'd had 4 last-minute cancellations from their electives list, freeing her up to see to other patients all morning. She checked her watch and saw she was on schedule, she finished her drink and returned the mug to the staffroom before heading to her office to grab her belongings. She headed down to the main reception and, as promised, there was Hanssen stood waiting. She smiled awkwardly as she reached him and they left the building together in silence. She'd only seen him once during the week and they'd both been too busy to discuss anything on a personal level. As the week had worn on, the thought of seeing each other had become more and more awkward. As she climbed into his car, she waited for him to put his belongings in the boot and then join her. As he turned on the engine, music began to play and she realised it was something she hadn't heard before.

"New CD?" she asked him as he pulled out of the parking space.

"No, it is an old one of mine, but most probably new to your ears." he replied. "I thought I'd put it in the car today, you'll like it." he said simply as she turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She felt nervous in his presence, after feeling his lips against hers, his hands on her body. She shook herself as she thought about it and returned her gaze out the window. Hanssen glanced at her and saw she was listening closely to the music, allowing herself to _feel_ it. He felt proud of the fact he had managed to get her to listen to music, and not just any music, Swedish music. They reached St. James's in good time and chose to sit in the car a while longer, listening to the end of the song. "That was...wow." she breathed as he switched off the ignition and unclipped his belt.

"That was Symphony No2. One of my favourites." he said fondly as he climbed from the car. She shook her head in wonderment as she followed him and they ambled into the Hospital together. She knew she should probably say something about the previous week, but she didn't know how.

"Mr. Hanssen..." she began but he cut her off.

"Ahh, now now Ms. Campbell, _you_ got to choose the restaurant _last_ week...it's my choice tonight." he smiled devilishly and she could only open and close her mouth in response as they entered the building. Reaching the Boardroom, Cunningham immediately made a beeline for them.

"Good afternoon. We have apologies from two of the Board members who have gone down with the Flu, just to let you know." He leered at Serena before moving away. She shuddered as she headed towards her seat with Hanssen.

"Does it bother you?... The way he looks at you." he elaborated as she looked at him blankly.

"Yes it bothers me, but he's harmless enough." she said, brushing away his concerns and taking out her pen and notepad ready for the meeting to begin. She turned to face him, leaning closer. "Why, does it bother _you_?" she asked him and he gazed into her eyes, frowning slightly.

"It bothers me more than it should." he admitted quietly and she felt her breath hitch slightly at his admission. Turning their attention to Cunningham, who had begun speaking, they forced their concentration on him for the rest of the meeting.

As he brought the meeting to a close, Cunningham motioned for her to stay where she was.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." she grumbled as he made his way around the desk to her.

"Serena..."

"It's Ms. Campbell to you, Mr. Cunningham." she stated as he was taken slightly aback.

"Sorry, Ms. Campbell...I don't suppose you happen to be at a loose end this evening?" he asked as Serena turned to Hanssen who was over speaking to another Board member, pleading with her eyes for him to save her.

"I am busy this evening, Mr. Cunningham. Dreadfully sorry." He stepped closer to her and reached for her arm, leaning in to her ear.

"One of these days, I'll get you to go to dinner with me, and when you do, I'll have you right where I want you." he snarled as she tried to lean away from him. Hanssen suddenly appeared at her side, removing Cunningham's hand from her person.

"Everything alright, Ms. Campbell?" he asked her, ignoring Cunningham's look of outrage.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Hanssen. Goodbye Mr. Cunningham." She said coldly as she stepped around him and they left, Hanssen glaring at Cunningham. As they made their way down the corridor, Hanssen realised that this was becoming a problem and vowed to do something to change matters. Serena was quiet until they reached the car, then she really let rip. "How _dare_ he touch me like that, the egomaniac! He truly thinks he is _that_ irresistible and important that he can _blackmail_ people into having dinner with him!?" She was fuming and Hanssen didn't blame her.

"We need to do something about it." he told her as she laughed and turned to face him.

"We do that, we get fired." He thought about it and started the engine.

"Where there's a will, Ms. Campbell." he smiled slyly as they pulled away from the Hospital. This week, Hanssen didn't even stop at the Hospital for the day's report...he knew they wouldn't get around to reading it. Instead he drove straight to a place he had in mind. He pulled off the dual carriageway and away from the City, travelling along winding roads climbing higher and higher. Serena looked out of the window, curious, wondering where on earth he was taking them.

"You're not secretly a mass-murderer are you?" she asked him feigning seriousness. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not a mass-murderer, Ms. Campbell." She nodded her head, pleased with his answer as he slowed the car to a crawl and pulled over in a lay-by. Her eyebrows shot up as she turned to face him and he rolled his eyes. "Come on." he said opening the door and climbing out. She followed him, warily as he retrieved a bag from the boot and headed across the road to the barrier, stepping over it and turning to help her do the same. Serena looked down at the drop below them and grabbed hold of his coat, tightly. "Just relax..._trust me_." He echoed her words from the previous week and she mimicked him. He led them along a narrow path cut into the side of the mountain until they were stood on a ridge, high up on the mountain, looking out across the City.

"Wow..." Serena breathed as she gazed out across Holby, glowing in the darkness. Hanssen smiled and put down the bag, reaching inside for a blanket which he shook out and lay on the ground. She laughed when she saw him remove a Tupperware box from the bag, followed by a bottle of wine and two plastic cups.

"I'm afraid the food won't be as good as your choice last week..." he said forlornly as she stepped towards him and took him by the hands.

"I don't care." she told him sternly as she leant towards him and kissed him, feeling him respond and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her protectively. After a while, he pulled back and moved to pour them both a cup of wine. Serena took a seat and watched him deftly pour the wine, coming to sit beside her, carrying the box of sandwiches too. Serena was rather endeared that he'd gone to this much effort for her and she smiled as she took a cup from him. They ate in silence as they stared out at the vast City below them, the hustle and bustle a distant memory up here. She suddenly turned to him and found she had to know. "Why did you do this?" she asked him as he perused the question, gazing into his cup of wine.

"I wanted to share this with you." he gestured to the view in front of them and she felt her heart constrict.

"Well I'm glad you did." she whispered, then sighed. "But on a serious note, you do realise we still have that bloody report to go through another day now."

"We could do what we did last week, meet early Monday morning?" he suggested as she snorted.

"The whole point of these Friday evening meetings was to save time elsewhere and get the work done in 'one fell swoop'." she said, using his own words against him. He sighed heavily and nodded his head.

"I know, you're right of course." He fiddled with the plastic cup as she finished her wine and leant back on her elbows, her eyes taking in the view in front of her.

"Maybe we could get it done Monday morning..." she mused as she looked over at him. "...I don't think I have any Procedures until later in the day." He nodded in understanding, his eyes moving to her lips as he shifted closer to her and leant on his side next to her. He ran a hand down her cheek and kissed her lips gently, moving to her chin and her neck as she reached her available hand into his hair, caressing him. He stopped and looked into her eyes as she held still, not wanting to break the moment. Leaning down again, he pushed his lips to hers and she allowed herself to lie back fully on the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately and urgently, Hanssen's hands roaming her body, spending most of their time on her hips. As he felt them reaching the point of no return, he pulled away and sat up, facing away from her. He could hear her breathing heavily behind him as she sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him, worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you made me feel like a teenager again and I quite forgot where we were." he laughed as she leant her head against his arm, chuckling.

"I can't picture you as a teenager...what were you like?" she asked him quietly, a hint of humour in her voice.

"I was shorter." He joked and she laughed.

"Shall we head back?" she asked, feeling the cold seeping through her coat. Turning to look at her he nodded.

"I think that would be wise." They packed everything away and carefully ascended the mountain-side, returning to the car and heading back to Holby. As Hanssen pulled up outside her house, he turned off the engine and got out, walking around to the passenger side and helping her out.

"Thank you." she smiled as she stood in front of him, wondering what to say. "Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful." She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek as he looked down, blushing slightly in the darkness.

"Goodnight Ms. Campbell." he said as she made her way up the path. Turning, she frowned in mock-disapproval.

"I think, all things considered, you could call me Serena." she said as she smiled and continued up the path, unlocking the door and heading inside.

"Serena." he said quietly, smiling as he hopped back in his car and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mum? Mum are you awake?" Serena opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head from her pillow, looking over towards the door. Her daughter's face smiled back at her as she stepped cautiously into the room, a mug of coffee in her hands. "Here." she said, placing the mug on the bedside table.

"What time is it?" Serena panicked, checking the clock.

"It's a little after 9...you must have been tired!" Eleanor perched herself on the edge of the bed and looked down at her mother. "Are you feeling okay? You're looking a bit pale and I heard you coughing last night." she stated as Serena rubbed her face and pushed herself up to sitting.

"I'm fine...where are you going all dressed up?" she asked as she took in Eleanor's appearance, new jeans with a freshly-laundered white top.

"I'm going into the City with Margot for a bit, do you need anything?" she asked dutifully, taking out her phone and reading a message.

"No, go ahead and have fun. There's twenty pounds in my purse on the sideboard, take that." she smiled as Eleanor leant and hugged her.

"Thanks! Margot's outside so I'd better go, see you later." She jumped up and left the room, Serena groaning and raising a hand to her throat...she really didn't feel very well. She was reaching for her coffee when her phone buzzed beside it. Picking it up, she saw Michael Spence's name flashing, she sighed as she answered the call.

"Michael...I'm fine...No not really...Well I suppose so...Give me an hour...Okay bye." She hung up and leapt out of bed, rushing to get changed. Michael had informed her of a major RTC on the outer-City ring-road and AAU was backed up with patients but only two Consultants. Brushing her teeth quickly, she ran a comb through her hair and raced downstairs. She knew how serious things could turn without enough Consultants on-hand. As she put on her shoes, there was a knock at the door. Grumbling, she hobbled towards it, throwing it open and coming face to face with Hanssen.

"Ah good morning Ms. Campbell, I assume you've been called into the Hospital too?" he asked as he noticed she was slightly stunned.

"Umm yes, but why are you..." she motioned to her doorstep as she reached to put on her other shoe.

"Well unless I am mistaken, your car is currently still in the Hospital car park. I thought I'd drive you in, save on a taxi fare." he explained and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, I'd completely forgotten." she sighed exasperatedly as she hunted around for her keys. "Ah!" she exclaimed, finding them thrown _near_ the key bowl. Hanssen was watching her with a look of amusement on his face as she finally had everything she needed. "Right, come on then, no time to simply stand around!" she said jokingly as he headed down the path and she locked the door behind her.

"Wake up late?" he asked her as they drove quickly towards the Hospital.

"Later than usual." she allowed, as she coughed into the crook of her elbow.

"Well that doesn't sound good." he commented, glancing over at her. "Are you feeling quite well?" She snorted and threw him a withering look.

"I am feeling fine, thank you. It's only a cough." Hanssen didn't look convinced as they continued on their way, preparing themselves for whatever they were about to face.

* * *

"Bay 4 please!" Serena shouted, pointing down the ward as the patient was wheeled past her. Grabbing the next file being thrust at her by Harry Tressler she looked up as Michael called her name.

"Two ambulances have been diverted to St. James's to help us ease our congestion. Right, we have a white male, early thirties, unconscious since arrival, suspected 'splenic rupture' and broken femur."

"Bay 6!" she said, walking with the bed and dumping the files on the main desk on her way past. "Any ID? Next of kin?" she asked, taking out her stethoscope and reaching for his chest.

"No wallet or ID were found at the scene...the police will inform us if any are discovered." Serena nodded her head as she moved to his abdomen and felt the area, frowning. "Abdomen feels distended. I suspect an internal bleed, get him straight to Theatre. The spleen is our main priority!" She grabbed Hanssen's arm as she passed him. "Heading into Theatre, Michael's assisting." she told him as he nodded and turned back to his patient.

"BP's dropping." Michael said as he kept an eye on the monitor.

"I can't stem the bleed...damn it!" she swore as the cavity once again filled with blood. "Suction!" Taking a breath, she re-focused her attention on repairing the source of the bleed. "No, I'm going to have to remove the entire organ." she said angrily, turning to Michael. "It's far more serious than I originally thought..." Michael nodded his head in understanding and returned his attention to the monitor.

"BP's still dropping, Serena you need to do this _now._" She glared at him as she turned to the scrubs nurse beside her.

"Scalpel...Suction." She set to work, deftly disconnecting the spleen from the pancreas and removing it. "Suction." Continuing to work, she breathed a sigh of relief when Michael spoke.

"BP improving, you got it." he said, reaching out to take the instruments from her. "I can finish here, you look like you could do with a sit down." he said gently and she realised she did feel quite ill.

"Okay." She headed to the scrub room and took off her surgical gown and gloves, pushing through the doors and heading back to the ward. As she was heading for the office, Harry Tressler came straight towards her, file in-hand. She sighed, realising there was no time to stop. Reaching out, she took the file from him and followed him across the ward.

"Right, fractured wrist...laceration to the forehead...patch her up and send her up to Keller." She demanded as she thrust the folder at a nearby nurse and followed Harry to the next patient. Wiping the back of her hand across her forehead, she took a breath and smiled at him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The patient has been experiencing chest pains, shortness of breath and blurred vision." he said as Serena reached for her stethoscope, listening to her chest. "Heartbeat's irregular. Get her transferred up to Darwin." she said, turning and heading back to the main desk.

"Excuse me, Ms. Campbell, are you sure we should transfer her?" Harry asked, a questioning look on his face.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, but, I'd like the chance to observe her here...I don't think she's told us everything."

"Look, Dr. Tressler..._I_ am the Consultant here and as such, I am _telling_ you to transfer the patient to Darwin. We do not have the knowledge or expertise to deal with Cardiovascular conditions here."

"But..."

"NOW, DR. TRESSLER!" she said loudly and forcefully as her head began to thump. He nodded his head and rushed off, heading for the phone to call ahead. Serena felt her vision blurring as she reached out a hand to grab for the wall. She felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and move her quickly into the office where she was lowered to the ground, until she was lying on her back. She felt her knees being raised as she gasped for air, trying to push away the feeling of sickness.

"It's ok Ms. Campbell, just breathe through it." Hanssen's calm voice brought her back to the present and she found her vision improving as her head began to feel clearer. "Slowly. Deep breaths." he said gently, stroking her leg as she focused on slowing her breathing. She closed her eyes, opening them again and looking towards him. "Feeling better?" he asked as she pushed herself up to sitting, her back against the wall.

"Yes, much better, thank you." He turned and reached for a bottle of water kept under the desk, passing it to her.

"I assume this is water, but then again, knowing Mr. Spence, it could very well be vodka." he said seriously and she smiled, taking a sip.

"Nope, just water." she said, feigning disappointment.

"You haven't been feeling quite right all morning, have you?" he asked her as he knelt in front of her, reaching for her arm and taking her pulse.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little light-headed that's all." she reassured him. "Maybe I've got the beginnings of this illness everyone's been getting." she grumbled, taking another sip of water.

"Do you think you should be at home?" he asked her as he raised the back of his hand to her forehead.

"No, we're _far_ too busy here...speaking of which, we should probably get back out there." Hanssen nodded, looking at her suspiciously.

"If you're sure?" He stood up and reached a hand down to her, easing her up gently, holding onto her until he was satisfied she wasn't going to keel over.

"It's lucky you were around when you were." she told him as he released his grip on her and headed to the door. Turning back, he nodded stiffly.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." he said cryptically as he left the room, returning to the chaos beyond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was after 5pm by the time the ward had been cleared of the RTC backlog, Serena having been in and out of Theatre for most of the afternoon. She had just transferred her final patient to Keller when she saw Michael Spence heading towards her.

"Will you go home, already!" he complained as he slammed a folder down next to her and folded his arms. "We can handle everything here. Besides, our Great Leader is looking for you." She rolled her eyes at him and held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. See you Monday." Popping into AAU's office and grabbing her bag and coat, she made her way to the stairwell, heading to Hanssen's office. Knocking on the door, she awaited his reply and entered when she heard him call out.

"Yes!?" his voice boomed across the room, his body relaxing slightly when he saw her. "Ah Ms. Campbell, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you, heading home if you don't need me?" she enquired, walking towards his desk and putting down her bag. He smiled at her and closed his laptop lid, putting it into his briefcase.

"No, that's fine. I have a meeting with Mr. Cunningham, shouldn't take more than an hour as it's not important." he clarified as she eyed him warily.

"Are you sure you don't need me to attend?" He stopped what he was doing and came around the desk until he was stood close to her.

"I'd hazard a guess that you're going to break with a fever soon, so no, Ms. Campbell, I don't need you to attend. Go home and rest." he told her sternly as he picked up her bag and handed it to her. She took it from him and smiled weakly.

"Goodnight then." She turned and left the office, heading down to her car. During the drive home she began to feel worse and worse until she eventually arrived. Almost crawling from her car to her front door, she dropped her bag on the floor in the hallway and headed straight through to the living room, throwing herself onto the sofa. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs until her daughter was kneeling beside her.

"Mum, are you ok?" she asked worriedly, brushing Serena's hair away from her face and trying to look in her eyes.

"I'm fine..." she mumbled as she turned herself over onto her back and groaned.

"Wait there." she said, hopping up and leaving the room quickly. Serena could hear her crashing about in the kitchen and then she returned, a packet of flu tablets in one hand, a hot Ribena in the other. "Sit up." her daughter commanded her. She did as she was told and swallowed the pills offered her, taking the mug and holding it tight. Eleanor left the room again and returned with a blanket, throwing it over her limp body. "You'll need to go up to bed soon, but wait for the pills to kick in a bit first." she smiled, sitting down next to her mother and stroking her forehead.

"When did you get so caring?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"After watching _you_ all my life, some of it was _bound_ to rub off on me!" she laughed, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. Serena allowed her daughter to cuddle up to her, drinking her drink and trying to ignore how badly she was feeling. She must have fallen asleep, because the next sound she heard was the doorbell. She opened her eyes and saw she was lying across the length of the sofa, her shoes had been removed and she had a pillow beneath her head. The TV was on a very low volume and there was an overturned book on the second sofa. She groaned as she tried to sit up and decided it was best to stay where she was. She could hear voices on the doorstep and she strained to hear.

"She's not okay, but she keeps saying she's fine." She heard Eleanor say as the other person sighed.

"Ah yes, that sounds like Ms. Campbell. She needs her fluid levels kept up." The other voice was Hanssen's and Serena chuckled at the absurdity of him making sure she was alright.

"Well do you want to come in? See if you can get her to let you help?" He must have accepted the offer, because the next minute, she saw him kneeling down beside her.

"How are you feeling? And none of this '_I'm fine_' rubbish." He smiled caringly at her as she laughed lightly.

"To be completely honest, I feel awful." she admitted, swallowing painfully.

"Right. Eleanor, would you get your mother a glass of water please?" He held his hand against her forehead and his eyes widened slightly. "Do you have any medication here? Ibuprofen, Paracetamol?" he asked Eleanor as she nodded her head and left the room. "Come on." he urged, pulling back the blanket and reaching under her arms, pulling her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily as he pulled her up to standing and wrapped one of her arms over his shoulders so she was supported. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand draped across his shoulder, he began to manoeuvre them towards the hallway, then to the stairs.

"There is no way you are spending another moment on that sofa. I am taking you to bed where you can rest properly." She giggled and allowed her head to rest against his shoulder.

"Well Mr. Hanssen, you're a fast mover." she said jokingly as he gave her a mock-disapproving look.

"I can assure you, my motives are entirely selfish. I need my second-in-command fighting fit." he said lightly as she groaned with the effort of climbing the stairs. Reaching the landing, he looked to her for guidance and she motioned towards the room in front of them. He opened the door gingerly and she noticed the look of embarrassment on his face.

"It's only a bedroom." she said simply as he moved her towards the bed, pulling back the duvet and easing her onto it carefully. He pulled the quilt back up to her chin and noticed the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Frowning, he reached for her glands and felt they'd swollen to quite a large size. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Eleanor entering the room, glass of water in one hand, packets of pills in the other.

"I didn't know which ones to get so I brought both."

"Thank you. When did she last receive medication?" he asked, his Clinical persona taking over.

"Umm, just after 5:30." she said and he nodded his head.

"Right, in that case I'll administer some Ibuprofen now." he said, muttering to himself as he took the packet from her hand and removed two pills. "Ms. Campbell, can you sit up for me please?" She grunted in response as she tried to push herself up, Eleanor bending to help her. "There we go, take these please." Handing her the pills, he watched as she tipped her head back and took a sip of water, swallowing them and grimacing. She dropped her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Hanssen didn't like the colouring of her skin, it was worryingly pale. He motioned for Eleanor to join him in the hallway, and closed the door softly after them. "Will you be here with your mother all night?" he asked as a look of guilt washed over her face.

"Well I _was_ going to a friend's house...she's having a party." she said pleadingly and Hanssen sighed, looking at his watch. He knew he had work in the car he could be getting on with and supposed here was as good a place as any.

"It's no matter, _I'll_ stay with her." he decided as she raised an eyebrow, emulating her mother.

"You? Really?" Hanssen nodded and she smiled, hugging him briskly as she headed to the stairs. "Tell her I'll be back tomorrow morning?" With that, she descended the stairs, leaving him stood alone. He turned and went back into Serena's room, pushing the door to gently behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the glass of water, leaning close to her.

"Serena, sit up, I need you to drink this." She groaned as she tossed her head to the side, refusing. "Serena, come on." he coaxed as he reached one arm around her shoulders, pulling her up towards him. She frowned at him as he brought the glass to her lips and waited for her to drink. She knew he'd only continue to pester her if she didn't, so she drank until he took the glass away, allowing her to drift backwards. She liked having the feeling of him near her, it made her feel cared-for. As he stood up, she reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to look down in alarm.

"Please don't leave." she whispered as a startled look crossed his face. She held his gaze and something in her eyes told him she needed him. He nodded and walked around the bed to the other side, taking off his shoes and climbing on top of the covers. He positioned himself in the centre of the bed, allowing her to lean into him. He looked down at her, seeing her vulnerability for the first time and it touched him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, allowing her to position her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his middle. He stroked her hair until he was sure she was asleep, then he simply held her. He began to think about the paperwork awaiting him in his car, but decided this was of greater importance.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I hope you're all enjoying the story...I could literally keep going forever! Please continue to leave your views.)**

**Chapter 10**

Hanssen had been drifting in and out of sleep, keeping an ear-out for Serena, when he felt her cough violently. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, noticing her eyes were streaming and she was sniffing loudly. He leant across her to the near-empty glass of water on the bedside table and helped her to sit up, bringing it to her lips. The fever had well and truly broken now, which was a good thing as it was on the way out of her system. He looked at his watch and noticed they'd been dozing for the past 3 hours. She finished the water and he put the glass back on the table, leaning back with her following and snuggling into him.

"Sorry." she whispered as he stroked her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're ill, that's not your fault." He hadn't know he had it in him to be so caring towards somebody, especially Serena Campbell, but they had been getting closer lately. "Do you think you could eat something?" he asked her gently and she thought about it.

"Maybe some soup." she reasoned, keeping her arm around him tightly. "But not just yet." As she continued to lie on him, he raised his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature. "How am I doing, doctor?" she asked him lightly as he chuckled.

"Your fever has broken, thankfully. You looked worryingly pale earlier. We just need to keep your fluids up." he told her, even though he knew she already knew this.

"I didn't realise you did home visits." she said innocently, him smiling.

"That depends entirely on whose home I am to visit." he answered her and she smiled. "I'll go and get you some more water." he said, patting her arm so she'd move off him. Climbing off the side of the bed, he picked up the glass and left the room. Downstairs in the kitchen, he thought he may as well look for any potential food. Searching through the cupboards, he came across a couple of carrots, onions and tomatoes. He knew these were the basics needed for tomato soup, and went to the fridge searching for tomato puree. He was pleasantly surprised when he found some stuffed at the back of the fridge, behind a few bars of chocolate. Lining up his ingredients, he filled her glass of water and headed back upstairs. He found she was drifting off to sleep again as he perched on the edge of the bed, reaching for her shoulder.

"Serena, you need more water." he said softly as she sighed and leant up on her elbow, reaching for the glass. She drank thirstily until the glass was almost empty. Smiling, he took the glass from her and re-checked her temperature. "I'll make us some food...don't worry, it's soup." he reassured her as she nodded sleepily and drifted off. He made his way back down to the kitchen and set to work. After 30 minutes or so, Hanssen returned upstairs and woke her gently. "Would you like the soup up here or do you think you could make it downstairs? I wasn't sure whether you allowed food upstairs." he blabbed nervously as she smiled and sat herself up slowly.

"It's fine, downstairs will be fine." she said pushing back the covers.

"Do you have a dressing gown?" he asked her, not wanting her to get cold.

"Mhmm, on the back of the door." she nodded with her head and he went over to fetch it, helping her into it. "Thank you." she said kindly as he once again wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her.

As she tried the soup, she couldn't help but be surprised. "You made this? From scratch?" she asked dubiously as he nodded. "It's better than I thought it would be." she said, taking another spoonful. Hanssen looked at her in mock-outrage.

"I take offence at the inference my cooking is anything less than perfect." She laughed as he stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Fine, I apologise most sincerely. This has to be the best homemade tomato soup I have ever had the pleasure of tasting." she said lightly, smiling at him. They ate in silence, Hanssen keeping an eye on her, making sure she was eating enough. As he finished his bowl, he looked across and saw she'd only left a couple of spoonfuls and was leaning back in her chair.

"Feeling okay? I do hope my food hasn't poisoned you." he joked as she looked at him in mock-sincerity.

"Maybe that's what this is...those sandwiches you made..." He rolled his eyes as she laughed and stood up, reaching for their bowls.

"No! I'll do the dishes, you need to rest." he said, coming around the table and taking her by the shoulders, guiding her away. "How about you watch some TV for a while and I'll clean up quickly? Would you like a drink? A _soft_ drink." he said as she looked at him in hope.

"I suppose another glass of water. Look at me hitting the hard stuff." she said grumpily as she dropped onto the sofa and he handed her the remote. He moved off to the kitchen to clean up and she flicked on the TV, leaning back and closing her eyes. She didn't think she'd be able to focus on the TV, but she couldn't bear the silence. After a few minutes, Hanssen reappeared and saw she was leaning back on the sofa, eyes closed. He had a sudden thought and quietly left the house, heading to his car. Retrieving his briefcase and a CD from the glove-compartment, he returned to the house, entering the living room. She looked up as she heard him enter and frowned in suspicion at the pleased look on his face.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes as he headed towards her music system on the far wall. She watched him as he turned it on and inserted a CD, fiddling with the machine until music began to drift from the speakers. She smiled, recognising the music from the first time she'd been in his car on the way to their meeting. He fidgeted nervously by the music player, looking at her expectantly. "Ludvig Norman..." she breathed and he smiled at her, happy she'd remembered. He stood where he was until she turned her head towards him and patted the sofa next to her expectantly. Making his way towards her, he placed his briefcase by the coffee table and sat down. She leant back and closed her eyes again, simply listening. When she hadn't moved for several minutes, Hanssen deduced she'd fallen asleep. He reached across for the blanket, pulling it over her as he leant back relaxing next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hanssen woke to daylight streaming through the window, hitting his face. Blinking a few times, he turned to his left expecting to see Serena, but the sofa was empty. He looked down and noticed the blanket had been placed over him instead. Moving it aside and standing up, he stretched and tilted his neck, trying to get rid of the stiff feeling. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, as if expecting to see her. Frowning, he headed up the stairs, wondering if she'd had a bad turn in the night and he'd been too comatose to help. As he reached the landing, he could hear the sound of running water, coming from where he assumed the bathroom was. He stood waiting until the door opened and Serena exited, wrapped in a towel.

"Christ...!" she exclaimed as she saw him, taking a deep breath. "Stop _doing_ that!" she said, breathlessly as he smiled.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were alright." he explained as he averted his gaze away from her lack of covering.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better than I was." she admitted, smiling. "I thought a shower might freshen me up a bit." He turned his head back to her, allowing his eyes to wander momentarily.

"And did it?" he swallowed as she looked at him and smiled.

"In a way." She pulled her towel tighter around her and changed the subject. "Did you sleep okay? I would have woken you to offer you somewhere more comfortable, but I'm afraid I only woke up about 20 minutes ago myself." He nodded his head and took a step backwards.

"I slept sufficiently." He noticed she wasn't standing quite upright, choosing to lean against the doorframe and still looked rather pale. "Are you alright?" he asked as her head began to droop and she swayed slightly. He moved incredibly fast, catching her just before her legs gave way beneath her. Her breathing became erratic as she fought to stay conscious, Hanssen wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on, deep breaths." he said as he led her back to her bedroom. Once inside, he lowered her onto the bed, laying her back and raising her knees to help the blood flow. "That's it, slow breaths." he soothed as she gradually slowed her breathing and her colouring returned to normal.

"I need to stop doing that." she said weakly as she smiled at him.

"It's just the infection lowering your BP. Is it too much to hope you had any form of food or drink before your shower?" She shook her head and he frowned. "Dehydration, hunger and the heat from the steam most probably contributed to your collapse. I'll get you some water." he said, ever the clinician as he took her glass downstairs and refilled it. When he returned, she was sitting up in bed. She'd changed into her pyjamas and smiled at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry about..." she didn't need to finish, as he understood what she meant. Sitting on the edge of the bed he handed her the water and shifted awkwardly.

"I didn't see anything, if that's what you're concerned about." he said, colour rising in his cheeks. He was telling the truth that he hadn't seen anything, but that didn't mean he hadn't secretly wanted to. She looked down at her lap, running her finger along the rim of the glass in her hands. After a few moments of silence, Hanssen came up with a plan of action. He reached out and felt her forehead with the back of his hand, this gesture becoming a regular occurrence to them now. "Take these..." he said, reaching for the packet of Ibuprofen and popping two out. "...I'll go and make you some breakfast...toast?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Okay, thank you. Have you seen Eleanor?" she asked as he paused at the door and turned back to face her.

"I forgot to tell you, she went to a friends' house last night and said she would be back this morning at some point." Her face filled with worry as she put the water down on the bedside table and pushed back the covers, climbing from the bed. "I really don't think you should be up and around..." he said but she turned on him, anger in her eyes.

"DON'T tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing. YOU should have told me she'd gone out last night." she snapped as she pushed past him heading for the stairs. He followed her, slightly stunned by her sudden change.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind!" he said in his defence.

"Where children are concerned, their whereabouts _cannot_ simply 'slip your mind'!" she threw back at him as she descended the stairs and grabbed her mobile, him following her.

"I came back into the room to tell you, but you fell asleep. I forgot all about it, more concerned for you! Besides, you didn't notice she'd gone _all night_!" Serena looked up at him sharply, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"How dare you. _I_ wasn't the one she'd told she was leaving. _I_ wasn't the one who gave her permission and then simply _forgot_ to mention it! And _I_ wasn't the one to think he had any _right_ whatsoever in allowing _my_ daughter to do as she pleased!" she shouted, moving right up in front of him so their faces were inches apart. Hanssen's anger and passion had ignited within him and at that moment, there was only one thing he wanted to do. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her against him tightly. He felt her respond and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her fiercely. He pushed her across the hall and she grunted with the force of being backed into the wall. Pulling away momentarily, she nodded she was fine and he leaned in again. Their kisses became more urgent as he began to tug at her pyjama top. Running a hand up inside he reached her chest and rested his hand there, feeling her heart beating furiously. He felt her hands reach for his as she lowered them to her waist, holding them there. He understood that this wasn't going to go any further right now. He pulled back gently and she leaned back against the wall, gasping for breath. He didn't say anything, simply stepped backwards and tried to control his breathing. She glared at him and began typing a number into her phone, raising it to her ear and storming into the living room.

"Ellie, it's me. Where are you? _Please_ call me back when you get this. Love you." she hung up as Hanssen appeared in the doorway, looking sheepish. "Don't even...!" she warned, when they heard the front door opening and closing. Serena looked up at Hanssen and rushed past him, exhaling at the sight of her daughter taking off her shoes. "Where on _earth_ have you been!?" she cried, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders and pulling her towards her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I went out, I told Mr. Hanssen!" she pointed out as she hugged her mother awkwardly, rubbing her on the back.

"Have you been drinking?" she suddenly asked, holding her daughter in front of her. She noticed the smudged eye make-up, same clothes from last night and oily complexion. "Ellie we've _talked_ about this!" she said exasperatedly, reaching to wipe some eyeliner from her cheek.

"I didn't get _that_ drunk...mum don't get hysterical!" she complained as Serena sighed and dropped her arms, storming to the kitchen, muttering to herself and slamming the door. Eleanor looked towards Hanssen and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What the hell was _that_?" Hanssen shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid it's my fault. I didn't tell your mother you'd gone out...an error on my part. She was just concerned when she realised you'd been out all night...please don't be angry with her." he said, dropping his gaze and lowering his voice. Eleanor sighed dramatically and rested a hand on his arm.

"It's fine...she _always_ worries. Thanks for looking after her though, she seems much better!" she laughed as she turned towards the kitchen. She opened the door slowly and entered, pushing it to behind her but not closing it fully. Hanssen could hear slightly raised voices as Serena scolded her daughter for not having text at all, Eleanor countering that she didn't think her mother would be aware of her surroundings enough to notice anyway. He began to feel very uneasy, being here when it was obvious he'd caused this mess. He went to retrieve his CD, popping it in his briefcase, then went upstairs to fetch his shoes. On his way back down, he noticed Eleanor was sat in the living room, the TV blaring. He went to pick up his briefcase and keys and quietly left the house, kicking himself for the trouble he'd caused. As he was nearing the end of the path he heard a shout behind him and turning, he saw Serena heading towards him in nothing but her pyjamas.

"Get back inside _this instant_ Ms. Campbell! You are still very ill and I wouldn't want you to..." She cut him off by slapping him. She stood staring at him, full of anger as he froze in surprise. He didn't know how to react, especially as she hadn't said a word and was glaring at him. "What...?" he began, but was cut off again when she slapped him on the opposite cheek. He stepped back and looked at her in shock as her eyes blazed, but still she said nothing. He swallowed and decided to risk another attempt at communicating. "I don't know..." This time he was ready for her and as she launched herself at him, he dropped his briefcase and grabbed hold of her wrists, holding them aloft. "What do you think you're doing!?" he asked her as she struggled in his grasp, grunting in frustration.

"Let...go of me!" she shouted as he looked around, hoping there were no witnesses to this.

"Stop...Serena...STOP!" He raised his voice enough to grab her attention and she stopped struggling, staring into his eyes. "What's the matter!?" he asked her, feeling totally confused.

"You." she said, pulling her arms free and stepping back. "You can't just _kiss_ somebody in the middle of an argument and then _leave_!" she fumed as he suddenly understood the root of her anger.

"I thought it would be best to allow you and your daughter to sort things out." he explained as he looked at her warily. "I'm sorry I didn't give you her message, I'm sorry we argued, I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry!" he said, raising his arms in exasperation. They stood still, facing each other and he forced himself not to raise a hand to his cheek where it was still burning.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, stepping towards him and running a hand through her hair. "I just feel so goddamn awful, I can't think straight!" She frowned as she looked at the ground, then raised her eyes to his. "Don't apologise for kissing me." she whispered. "Just don't apologise for that." He nodded stiffly, clearing his throat. She raised a hand and he found himself flinching involuntarily. Her eyes widened slightly and filled with remorse as she rested it on his cheek, stroking him and stepping closer. "I'm so sorry." His eyes met hers and he relaxed slightly, reaching his hands around her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him softly. Pulling back, he saw the look of disappointment on her face but he knew he had to go.

"I think I'd better leave." he said quietly as she nodded sadly. As she let go of him and he bent to pick up his briefcase, he couldn't bear to see her looking so dejected. "How about a deal?" he asked as her head snapped up and she tilted it to the side, listening. "You go back to bed for the rest of the day, drink plenty of water, and I'll be back later to cook food for us and Eleanor, if she wants. How does that sound?" Serena was shocked for a moment, wondering if she'd misheard. Was this _Henrik Hanssen_, CEO and Director of Surgery, known for being aloof and cold...was he offering to come and cook a meal for her and her daughter? She simply stared at him as he shifted awkwardly and she realised she hadn't answered him.

"Umm...yes...yes." she smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose we have a deal." Hanssen's face lit up as he nodded and turned, heading to his car.

"Ms. Campbell..." he shouted back to her "...get back inside before I have to carry you there myself." he threatened and she turned towards the house, smiling as she saw Eleanor's wicked grin in the living room window.


	12. Chapter 12

**(I found myself at a loose end and decided to just whack out a few chapters! Please review and let me know what you think :) )**

**Chapter 12**

"Hi!" Eleanor chirped as she opened the door to Hanssen. Mum's in bed, just like you told her!" Laughing, she closed the door behind him and nodded for him to go upstairs. He smiled at her and set off up the stairs to Serena's room. He opened the door gently, poking his head in and saw she was lying on her side, facing away from him. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching his hand out to her waist, stroking her gently. She turned her head and rolled onto her back once she saw who it was.

"Hello." she smiled as she stretched and propped herself up against her pillows. Hanssen held out the packet of flu medicine to her and she laughed. "Most people bring flowers." she snorted as he looked at her in mock-disapproval.

"I doubt flowers would have the medicinal properties needed to cure _you_." he teased, stroking her arm.

"So, what's on the menu, chef?" she asked him as he leant in and kissed her softly.

"I have absolutely no idea." he confessed as she laughed and he kissed her again.

* * *

Hanssen was stood in the kitchen washing the dishes with Eleanor as Serena had gone back to bed. He had elected to cook them a chicken broth followed by bananas in fresh yoghurt. Whilst choosing the dishes, he had been conscious of the fact Serena was not feeling 100% and had chosen foods which should aid her in getting better.

"Do you live on your own?" Eleanor asked him as he handed her a plate.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled to herself.

"You know how to cook and you don't mind clearing up." she pointed out as he chuckled.

"I suppose these are basic things when one lives alone." he agreed, handing her another plate.

"You like my mum." she observed and Hanssen found himself becoming uncomfortable.

"Yes, I have great respect for your mother." he stated indifferently, hoping she'd let the matter drop, however _this_ was the daughter of Serena Campbell.

"I know _that_, I mean you _like_ her...in a more than friends way. It's okay, I'm not going to say or do anything." she smiled reassuringly at him. "It's just this past week, she's been happier, less stressed. I think you have something to do with that." she stated as he cleared his throat nervously.

"Would that bother you?" he asked pointedly, looking at her for the truth. She wrinkled her nose as she thought about it then looked up at him.

"My mum has spent her life taking care of me and always putting herself last. I think it's about time someone took care of _her._" She said simply. "If you make her happy and she does the same to you, then it's irrelevant what anyone else thinks." she finished, wiping her hands on the towel and patting him on the arm before leaving and heading into the living room. That was one thing both mother and daughter had in common, he thought; their straight-talking and their affection towards others. He looked around at the spotless kitchen and reached for a glass, filling it with water. Leaving the room, he flicked the light off and headed upstairs to see how Serena was feeling.

"How's the patient?" he asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him and crossed to the bed, handing her the glass of water and scooping up the balled-up tissues from the bedside table, throwing them in the bin.

"I'm fine, thanks for the dinner." she smiled as she sipped her water and watched him walk around her room slowly. He noticed a photo hanging on the wall above her chest of drawers and moved closer. On inspection, he saw Serena and Eleanor hugging each other tightly, smiling broadly in the sunshine, a breeze whipping their hair. Eleanor must only have been 4 or 5, he guessed. He smiled at the happiness he saw in Serena's eyes and turned to face her.

"That's a lovely photo." he commented as he moved to the bed and sat down in the centre, putting an arm around her and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head. A gesture so simple, it tugged at her heart and she relaxed into him.

"We were at Brighton beach." She said quietly, Hanssen realising she was talking about the photograph. "It was the last holiday we had as a family before Edward left. Things were much simpler back then." she breathed, remembering all the hurt which followed. Hanssen was unsure of how to contribute to the conversation, being that he'd never had a marriage. He chose, instead, to simply hold her close and stroke her hair. "I've changed my mind." she said suddenly, Hanssen frowning in confusion.

"Changed your mind about what?" he asked as she sat up next to him, looking him in the eye.

"You. You're not cold and clinical and emotionless..."

"I'm glad to hear it!" he scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not finished. I mean you're not _only_ those things...you're also kind and warm and _funny_ and actually quite charming, when you want to be." He stared at her, feeling his heart lift at the way she was looking at him.

"I'm glad you think so." he whispered whilst she leant up and kissed him softly. He held her close as they kissed, exploring each others' mouths. He relished the feeling of her body against his, her heartbeat matching his own and her emotions showing through. She snuggled back down onto his chest and took a breath.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The week passed very quickly once again, Serena finding time to do nothing except work and sleep. Her electives lists were full each day and thanks to a nearby Plastics warehouse explosion, they'd had an influx of patients needing urgent treatment. Friday arrived, and as the afternoon rapidly approached, she worried she wasn't going to be able to make the meeting at St. James's. She sighed in frustration as she looked again at the list of electives still waiting, jumping when Ric appeared beside her.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Well if you could somehow stop time long enough for me to finish my electives and then head to this meeting, that would be _great_!" she smiled sarcastically as Ric looked at the screen.

"Well, I can do these two..." he said pointing at two names "..._she_ hasn't been bumped at all, so bump her for now and _he_..." he stressed, deleting one of the names "...stormed out earlier claiming we were attempting to _steal_ his internal organs." She shook her head in amazement as he had just completely divided up her remaining procedures.

"You really are amazing...do I tell you that often enough?" she laughed as she kissed him on the cheek excitedly and handed him the iPad. "If you need me, I'll be on my mobile." He nodded as she headed off towards their office, collecting her bag and coat and going to get Hanssen. They'd only managed to see each other on Wednesday for a couple of minutes, choosing to return to their own homes each night, beyond tired after such long shifts. As the lift doors opened, she stepped out only to go smacking into Hanssen's chest.

"Oof." he exclaimed as she knocked the wind from him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she reached out and rubbed his back, him bent over catching his breath.

"Ah no problem Ms. Campbell." he smiled, ushering her into the lift. As soon as the doors closed, he turned to her and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her and almost lifting her off the ground. She could feel his arms tight around her waist as she caressed his face, kissing him passionately. She hadn't seen him for days and she found that she _ached_ to be with him. _This_ was what she needed, him holding her tight and drawing her passion from her. As she heard the lift signal it's landing, she pushed him away and they stood facing the front, trying to disguise their breathlessness. They stepped from the lift and headed out the main doors towards Hanssen's car. Climbing in, she placed her bag on the floor in front of her and waited for him to climb in beside her. He started the engine and they pulled out of the car park before he looked at her. He silently reached over and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. She smiled shyly as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

When they reached St. James's, they were later than usual, having been held up in traffic. They leapt from the car and flew across the car park, pausing momentarily for their ID badges before charging up the corridor and finally reaching the Boardroom. Luckily, Cunningham was running late too and Serena breathed a sigh of relief as they took their seats.

"Maybe he's ill, maybe it's serious..." she whispered to Hanssen, eyes full of hope, as Cunningham entered the room looking flushed and coughing into a tissue. Serena looked up at Hanssen and smirked.

"I think we all know who's responsible for giving him _that_." he commented about Cunningham's obvious illness and Serena punched him on the leg.

"Good afternoon everyone, sorry I'm late, I was held up. Now, I apologise for my health today, but we'll try and muddle through as best we can. First on the agenda...people skills." he announced as Serena turned her head slowly to Hanssen and raised an eyebrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

There was only an hour left of the meeting, but Serena was becoming more and more restless. She couldn't bear to listen to his voice at the best of times, never mind when it was full of cold. Grimacing as he had another coughing fit, she sighed and raised a hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, Hanssen's leg was touching hers, pushing against it gently. She froze and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was looking intently at Cunningham. She shifted her legs to the left slightly, but his moved too. She cleared her throat as she tried to get his attention to tell him to stop it, when Cunningham suddenly looked at her expectantly.

"Were you going to say something, Ms. Campbell?" he asked as she froze, looking around the room at all eyes on her. Hanssen turned his head to her, suppressing a grin and tilting his head innocently.

"No, nothing at all. Please continue Mr. Cunningham." He nodded and continued, oblivious. She refused to look at Hanssen until she felt a hand on her thigh and she almost left her seat in shock. Cunningham shot her a surprised look but she waved at him to continue. She kicked her leg out at Hanssen, hard, and heard him inhale sharply as her heel made contact with his shin. She smiled in triumph as his leg moved away, but his hand simply slid further up her leg. She shifted in her seat, trying to ignore it, but he wouldn't remove it. "I'm sorry." she suddenly blurted, as Cunningham looked at her, shocked at her outburst. "May I be excused?" she asked as he nodded his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh yes, fine, I just have to...check something." she said quickly as she turned and bolted for the door. When she reached the corridor, she leant against the wall, breathing angrily, what on earth was he playing at!? She began to walk down the corridor towards the toilets when she felt a hand grab hers and pull her into a shadowy corner. "What the hell was that!?" she demanded before he kissed her urgently and ran his hands up her back. She pushed him back and stared him in the face. "Well!?" she said angrily as he pulled her close again.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Sitting so close to you, but not being able to touch you." he breathed as he kissed her neck and she looked around in alarm.

"Stop it! Someone might see!" she urged as she felt herself succumbing to the pleasure of his touch. He continued kissing her, running his hands up and under her shirt, caressing her bare skin. She leant back and closed her eyes, sinking into his touch. She opened them when she realised he'd stopped and she looked at him. He had a hunger and a lust in his eyes as he took her by the hand and led her down the corridor, away from the Boardroom. They descended a flight of stairs and went through a set of double doors, stopping outside a store-cupboard. Her eyes widened as she looked up and down the hall, following him inside. He closed the door behind them, locking it. She stood across the room from him, breathing heavily and feeling weak from his touch. He stared at her and moved towards her, slowly and purposefully. As he neared her, she realised she really couldn't wait any longer. Reaching forwards, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, feeling his lips against hers as he lifted her up against the shelves, pressing against her, hard.

* * *

"...and so..." Cunningham paused as Serena and Hanssen both re-entered the room, smiling apologetically. "Everything alright?" he asked them as they took their seats and Serena reached for her notepad.

"Yes, there was a rather large, _pressing_ issue that needed to be dealt with, which is exactly what we did." Hanssen replied as she kept her eyes on her notes.

"Something to do with the hospital?" he asked and Hanssen nodded.

"All sorted now." he stated, leaning back in his chair and waiting for Cunningham to continue.

"Right, well, as I was saying, it's not simply _how_ we ask them...it's how we _don't _ask them..." Serena kept her eyes downcast, not trusting herself to look anybody in the eye. She looked at her watch and seeing there was only 10 minutes left, smiled to herself. When the meeting drew to a close, she began to pack away her things, focusing on the task at hand, avoiding Hanssen's gaze. Standing up, she saw he was holding her coat out to her, a smug smile on his face.

"Thank you." she said, flustered, as she pulled it on and picked up her handbag. As they headed from the room, they weren't approached by Cunningham and Serena let out a sigh of relief. Walking down the corridor, she turned to look at Hanssen and found he was looking at her too. She smiled knowingly as he returned the gesture. They reached the reception, handing over their ID's and exited the hospital. As they neared his car, they heard a shout behind them and turned to see Cunningham making his way over. Hanssen placed himself beside Serena and drew himself up to his full height, staring Cunningham down.

"Ah I'm glad I caught you both...I just wanted to make sure everything with the hospital was okay? What was the emergency?" Serena fumbled for an answer as she felt a hand place itself on her bottom.

"Umm it was simply a...a question regarding..." she looked to Hanssen for help and he turned to Cunningham.

"It was a matter of a patient leaving the hospital grounds, against the advice of the staff, and promptly collapsing outside. Everything is sorted now, the patient is receiving treatment." he explained as Cunningham nodded. Serena felt Hanssen's hand squeeze her and she stifled a yelp.

"Ms. Campbell, are you alright?" asked Cunningham, frowning. "You've been out of sorts all afternoon." She turned to glare at Hanssen and smiled sweetly at Cunningham.

"Yes I'm fine. Anyway, must dash, a second meeting to get to." she elaborated as she turned and headed to the car. Hanssen nodded stiffly at Cunningham as he unlocked the vehicle and they climbed in. "What is _wrong_ with you!?" she scolded him once they were safe inside.

"I find you attractive, does that mean there's something _wrong_ with me?" She sighed in exasperation.

"You know what I mean. What if he'd noticed that?" Hanssen shrugged his shoulders.

"Then he'd have noticed." He started the car and Serena stared at him, surprised. "I must say...that was the best meeting I think I've been to yet." he smiled coyly at her as she smiled back.

"Me too, Mr. Hanssen." she said, feeling the bruising beginning on the backs of her legs. "I hope the next one is as _eye-opening_." He turned and raised an eyebrow as he decided where he was taking them.

* * *

Stopping at the hospital to once again collect the 'Friday file' as they'd taken to calling it, Serena sat impatiently in the passenger seat. It was meant to be _her_ choice of restaurant tonight, but Hanssen had insisted on choosing for them. If she was honest with herself, after their liaison in the store-cupboard earlier, the last thing she wanted to do was go for a _meal_ with the man. She folded her arms, pouting as she saw him walking briskly back towards the car. Climbing in, he handed the folder to her and tapped the cover.

"This _has_ to be done tonight." he said sternly. She nodded her head, slightly disappointed as he started the car and drove them away from the Hospital. As they neared the harbour, Serena realised where he was taking them. Keeping quiet about his choice in parking space, she climbed from the car and they walked side by side towards the restaurant. She felt Hanssen standing closer to her than he had done previously and reflected on how things had changed between them. Entering the restaurant, the owner immediately spotted them and his eyes lit up.

"Ah! The beautiful lady has returned to us, with her handsome companion!" he boomed as he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "You are here for food?" he asked as she smiled, nodding her head. "Bello! I will give you our _best_ table!" he smiled excitedly as he hurried off. Serena looked around at Hanssen and smirked.

"I got _beautiful_." she teased as she followed the fast-disappearing, over-zealous owner.

"But you're nothing without your _handsome companion_." he whispered cheekily in her ear as she swatted him away. As they were shown to their booth, Serena slid in and waited for Hanssen to take the bench opposite her. She was surprised when he slid in next to her and held out his hand for the file.

"Straight down to business, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked, passing him the file and smirking as he looked up at her.

"I'd like to get the work out of the way. I have plans with a _beautiful_ woman later." he said simply, turning back to the file in front of him and leaving Serena speechless. As the waiter came over to them, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Wine?" he asked her as she nodded, laughing to herself. The waiter agreed with their choice and left them. "Well then, Ms. Campbell, let's get on with it, shall we?"

A bottle of wine, some food and a few disagreements later, Hanssen closed the file and sat back, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Serena wiped up some of the sauce from her lasagne, with her finger, Hanssen watching as she popped it in her mouth.

"Don't do that again." he warned her, his heart beating quicker.

"Do what...this?" she asked innocently, taking her finger and repeating the action, placing it in her mouth. Hanssen took hold of her wrist, lowering her hand from her mouth and placed it on the table.

"Yes, that." She smirked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't imagine we'll be welcome here again, after you force me to commit an act of public indecency." She swallowed as he maintained his grip on her hand, his eyes boring into hers.

"Do you think maybe we should go somewhere _less_ public?" she whispered as he shifted closer, dropping her hand and raising his own to her neck.

"I think that's probably wise." he said quietly, uniting their lips gently, tilting her head back and trailing his lips down over her chin to the base of her neck.

"Okay." she breathed urgently as he pushed away from her, picking up the file and throwing too much money on the table. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her through the restaurant, barely registering the owner's shouts of thanks. Once they were outside, he tightened his grip and pulled her along with him, both of them walking as fast as they could. Reaching his car, he spun her around so her back was against the door as he brought his lips down onto hers, wrapping his arms around her and pressing them both against the car. He heard her whimper as he ran a hand down her chest and towards the waistband of her trousers, her sounds of pleasure intoxicating him. Pulling back his head slightly, parting their lips, he felt her breath on his face as he looked her in the eye.

"Would you like to come back to my house?" he asked softly as she nodded her head, reaching down in front of her.

"I think _you'd_ like me to as well." she smiled coyly as his eyes burned brighter.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A HUGE thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, you guys make this worthwhile!)**

**Chapter 14**

Serena's eyes flickered open at the sound of a phone ringing. Recognising it as Hanssen's she grunted as he answered the call, speaking quietly but authoritatively. Hanging up, she heard him sigh as he dropped back onto the bed, dozing. She was lying on her front, facing away from him, her right hand resting on his stomach. She turned her head to face him and saw he was lying on his back, tidy even in sleep. She smiled at the thought as she manoeuvred herself closer, staring at him. She couldn't get over how peaceful he looked in sleep...how _handsome_.

"Stop it." he said quietly as she bit her lip and stifled a giggle. "I mean it." he warned her as she held her breath. "Right, that's it." His eyes flashed open and he reached over, grabbing her as he pulled her close to him, kissing down her neck and across her chest exaggeratedly. She wriggled in his grip as she tried to stop laughing, screeching as he trailed a hand across her abdomen, tickling her. He paused, allowing her to catch her breath as he smiled, studying her face. "Beautiful first thing in the morning too." he commented, reaching a hand to brush the hair out of her face.

"Not looking entirely grotesque yourself." she countered as they came together, lips brushing, holding each other.

"Mr. Cunningham just called me." he said, Serena pulling back alarmed.

"Why? What's happened!?" He held a finger out to her lips and quietened her.

"Nothing to do with the hospital...as such. He simply wanted to inform me that the six week course has been cut to five weeks. Next Friday will be our final meeting." he stated, avoiding her eyes.

"Then everything gets back to normal." she said dejectedly, sighing.

"I suppose it will allow us more time together." he mused as her eyes darted to his and she frowned.

"You don't want to stop seeing me?" she asked as he leant up on his elbow, looking down at her.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Well, because once the meetings end, you'd have no _reason_ to!" she spluttered as he glared at her.

"You don't think I have a _reason_ to want to see you, other than work? _You're_ the reason, you silly woman!" he snapped as he pulled her closer. "Do you think I look forward to Friday because of that damn meeting at St. James's? No, I look forward to it because I know I get to spend a short while with you." She smiled at him as he began to raise his voice in frustration.

"I guess I read the situation wrongly." she admitted as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I always assumed you were only interested in me because I was _there_...because I was _available_. I never thought we'd continue things once the meetings had ended." He laughed and stared at her incredulously.

"Do you _want_ to keep seeing each other?"

"Yes." she said hesitantly.

"Well shut up then." he commanded as he pulled her in for a kiss, pulling her on top of him.

* * *

At midday, they decided it would be wrong to stay in bed any longer and dragged themselves downstairs. Serena perched on the kitchen worktops as Hanssen busied himself, making them something to eat.

"I never imagined you cooking." she smiled as he turned to face her, mixing bowl in one hand, whisk in the other.

"Oh really, well what kinds of things _did_ you imagine me doing?" he asked her as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she protested as he turned away and poured the mixture into a frying pan.

"Shame. But to address your initial observation...I do indeed cook. I learnt from an elderly woman I used to clean for in Stockholm when I was a boy." he explained as he shook the pan lightly. "She didn't have much money to pay me for my help, and I didn't want to take any from her, so we came to an understanding. Each day I visited her, she would teach me to cook a new dish. This was also a help to her as she cooked for the soup kitchen just around the corner." Serena sat, amazed at his story and the ease with which he told it. "When I had learnt enough, I began to help her make the food for the kitchens." he concluded, reaching for a spatula.

"So what are you making now?" she asked him as he turned and smiled slyly.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" he smiled as she harrumphed in frustration. She continued to watch him as he folded the mixture and she realised what it was.

"You're making an omelette." she deduced, proud of herself.

"Yes, but what _kind_ of omelette?" he asked jokingly as she picked up the cloth next to her and threw it at him. He removed the pan from the heat and strode across the room wrapping his arms around her waist and standing between her legs. "Now _that_, was a clear violation of Health and Safety regulations." he chastised her as she looked down in mock-regret.

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what came over me!" she said quietly as he kissed her lightly and pulled her into a hug, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She did the same and could smell his aftershave, mixed with the smell of soap. She smiled and committed the scent to her memory, not wanting to forget it. He kissed her neck gently as he moaned and looked up at her.

"What now?" she asked him in mock-despair.

"I'm not hungry for food anymore." he confessed as she pulled him closer.

"I'm sure it'll keep." she said softly, reaching for his shirt buttons.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em coming!)**

**Chapter 15**

Serena was back on Keller, happy to be away from the chaos of AAU. Heading across the ward, she approached her next patient, grabbing the hand sanitizer.

"Good morning Mrs. McEnroe, how are you feeling today?" She gently pulled back the sheet as she reached out and felt the woman's abdomen.

"I'm feeling great, just want to get this over with!" she laughed as Serena smiled in response.

"Well, everything feels good here...a nurse will be over shortly to take some bloods and all being well, we should have you in Theatre within the next couple of hours."

"Thank you very much indeed." the woman beamed as she replaced the sheet and placed her hands in her lap. "Will you be the one performing the surgery?"

"Yes I will." Serena stated as she opened her file and noted down her observations. "The anaesthetist will be over shortly to talk through any concerns you may have, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Serena smiled as she closed the file and headed back to the Nurses' Station.

"Chantelle, a set of bloods for Mrs. McEnroe please."

"Okay Ms. Campbell!" she said breezily as she bounced towards the patient, her ponytail whipping behind her. Turning back to the desk, she reached for a second file and opened it, looking for blood test results. Finding them, she ran a finger down the page and nodded to herself. Closing the file, she sped over to a young man, admitted with abdominal pains.

"Mr . Trevors, good news. Your blood test results came back with nothing significant showing up, your scan is all clear, so you can go home. I'll fill you out a prescription for some pain relief then you're free to leave." She said quickly, turning to leave.

"Is that it? I'm still in pain here!" he complained, holding a hand against his abdomen.

"Yes, and the pain subsided with painkillers when administered earlier today, therefore I see no reason why you need to stay here when we can give you the correct medication to take home." She waited for a further complaint but when he remained silent, she turned and headed to the Nurses' Station, reaching for a Prescription form.

"Oh Ms. Campbell!" Chantelle smiled as she came and stood beside her.

"Yes, Chantelle?"

"Mr. Hanssen just called the ward, he said to tell you he needs a briefing with you before you leave for your meeting." Serena looked at her watch and sighed.

"Thank you Chantelle, I don't suppose he said what time?" She shook her head apologetically and Serena rolled her eyes. Completing the prescription, she headed back to Mr. Trevors and handed him the piece of paper. "Right, take this to the Pharmacy on the second floor and they'll be able to fulfil it for you."

"Thank for the help." he said sarcastically as he climbed off the bed and pulled on his coat.

"If the pain doesn't go away within the next couple of days, then please make an appointment with your GP and they'll be able to refer you for further testing, if needs be." He grumbled as he walked towards the lifts and Serena exhaled, heading back to desk. "I'll go and see Mr. Hanssen now, when I get back I want Mrs. McEnroe prepped and ready to go." she commanded, heading off the ward and towards the stairwell. Descending briskly, she barged through the door of the 4th floor and upon reaching his office, stood outside momentarily, smoothing her shirt. She knocked loudly and was called in instantly. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked as he looked up from his computer screen and smiled. Standing up, he walked around the desk towards her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly.

"Yes I did." he kissed her forehead and released her, heading back to his desk, becoming the CEO again. "Do you recall I told you a few weeks ago that at the end of the 6 week, now 5 week meetings there would be a weekend course?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she leant against the side of the desk.

"Yes...what about it?"

"Well it will take place _this_ weekend." he answered her, leaning back in his chair and watching her reaction.

"And when _exactly_ did they inform you of this?" She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, her frustration rising.

"I was only told no more than an hour ago." he said innocently. "I called the Ward immediately after I was informed." She sighed as she raised her arms in frustration.

"Well it's a little short-notice." she mumbled, fiddling with a pen on his desk.

"I realise that, but we have little option but to attend." he said formally, his eyes watching the pen's movements.

"Yes I know. Fine, where is it anyway?" she asked him as he raised his eyes to hers.

"The course will be held in Manchester. We leave this evening after the meeting." he said, reaching out and taking the pen from her gently.

"Sorry." she said, as she watched him replace the pen neatly in-line with another.

"I'll see you at 1pm then, Ms. Campbell." he nodded at her as she stood up and left his office, returning to Keller.

* * *

"Right Chantelle, is Mrs. McEnroe ready?"

"Ms. Campbell, we had a bit of a situation...Mr. Trevors...he was found collapsed in the stairwell." she said hurriedly, guiding Serena to where the man was currently doubled over in pain in one of the beds.

"How long ago did the pain worsen?" she asked him as he flinched at her pressing his abdomen.

"A few hours...it got slightly better after those pills you gave me, but then it came back worse than before!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain hit him.

"Have you been taking medication regularly for anything?" she asked him suddenly as she noticed his stomach was distended.

"Yeah, I get bad backs." he said, looking at her with wide eyes. "Why!?"

"Chantelle, page Theatre, tell them we're on our way."

"Yes Ms. Campbell." she said as she hurried off towards the Nurses' Station.

"Mr. Trevors, I believe you have perforated your stomach lining, brought on by an undetected ulcer which has burst. I need to operate to repair the hole immediately." She stated clinically as he nodded his head in fear. "Nurse Lane, get him prepped please and tell Mrs. McEnroe she'll have to wait." Nearing the locker room, she looked at her watch and realised she was going to be late. She contemplated calling Hanssen to let him know but decided it was better to simply get on with things. Quickly changing into her scrubs, she entered the scrubbing-in room and began washing her hands, looking up as her patient was wheeled into Anaesthetics.

"More suction." she demanded as she returned to the tear, continuing to repair it. She'd been in Theatre longer than she had planned, as she hadn't quite anticipated the extent of the damage. It was clear that at some point between being arriving at the hospital and being discharged, his ulcer had burst, perforating his stomach and allowing his abdomen to gradually fill up with stomach acids.

"Ms. Campbell." A voice suddenly came over the intercom as she looked up and then returned her concentration to the task at hand.

"I will be with you as soon as I can, Mr. Hanssen." she said, tensing up as he watched her. When she noticed he hadn't left, she turned to the window, raising an eyebrow. "Was there anything else?" He straightened and kept his face neutral.

"No, I'll be awaiting you in your office." He moved away from the window and she felt herself relax. She'd always been nervous of operating under the CEO's critical watch. She finished repairing the perforation and closed-up quickly, taking off her surgical gown and heading for the locker room. As she changed quickly, she heard the door open and held her top in front of her chest as she saw Hanssen's face appear around the corner.

"Oh it's you." she said, exhaling and dropping her arms. His eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him as he stepped towards her and kissed her briefly.

"Hurry up." was all he said as he turned and left the room, Serena laughing in frustration.

* * *

Walking into St. James's together for the final time, felt strange to her. She knew that there was no excuse to hide behind now, if they spent time together from now on it was because they _wanted _to, not because they _had_ to. She found the thought a scary one as she began to panic slightly. They hadn't been out of each other's sight for more than a few minutes all week, spending each night either at her house or his. She wanted to spend all her available time with him, but also felt she was being utterly unfair to her daughter. She _needed_ a night where it was just her and Eleanor but she wasn't sure how to broach the subject. They entered the boardroom and took their seats, Hanssen shifting uncomfortably.

"Good afternoon everyone! As you are all aware, we have had to cut these meetings a week short due to unforeseen circumstances, however we will be spending the weekend in Manchester attending the final part of the course. Now, I am keen to finish this meeting as early as possible to allow for travelling time, but there are quite a few issues that need addressing first." As he began to speak, Hanssen's thoughts drifted to the woman sat beside him, listening intently to whatever Cunningham was blithering on about. He was nervous about today, as he knew things would become a whole lot more serious when they no longer had the excuse of evening meetings to hide behind. He had begun them initially for the sake of convenience, but after their first meal together, he found he simply wanted to spend time with her. He smiled to himself at the thought of a whole weekend together, away from Holby, even if it meant they had to sneak around.

"Mr. Hanssen..." she nudged him and his head snapped towards her, blinking several times. "...are you okay?" He looked around the room and noticed everyone was busy packing away their belongings, the meeting over.

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine." he said as he turned to reach for his briefcase, packing away his notes. He'd drifted off during the last couple of minutes of the meeting, not being able to drag him mind from the woman beside him. He frowned, disappointed in himself for not being able to remain professional and stood up, heading for the door. Serena watched him go and sighed to herself, if this was a sign of how the weekend was going to play out, it would be a long one. She stood and followed him from the room, realising she still didn't know him well enough to be able to judge his moods properly. As she reached the hallway, Cunningham appeared beside her and nudged her, smiling.

"Well tonight's the night." He spoke low, so no one else could hear him.

"The night for what?" She turned, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he smiled slyly back at her.

"The night we have dinner. You're all out of excuses as I _know_ you don't already have plans, being that we'll be away in Manchester." She wrinkled her nose at the look he was giving her and sniggered.

"I don't think so." She brushed him aside and headed down the corridor, spotting Hanssen waiting at the end. Cunningham watched her go, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Well, thanks for waiting." she said lightly as he turned and they continued out of the building.

"I'll drop you at your house to pack whilst I head to mine, then I'll come and pick you up." She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"You want to travel there together? I assumed we'd be taking separate cars." she explained as he frowned in thought.

"I believe it will be much more economical and it makes more sense to share a vehicle." he quipped as he unlocked the car and climbed in, reaching and placing his briefcase behind the passenger seat. She climbed in and frowned to herself, he was being weird again. Deciding to leave it for now, she reached forwards and turned the music up as they headed to her house.


	16. Chapter 16

**(What's bothering the Big H!? Reviews please :) )**

**Chapter 16**

"It will only be until Sunday evening, are you _sure_ you're going to be okay on your own?" she asked as Eleanor rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Mum, I'm going to be fine, stop worrying!" Serena smiled and turned back to her wardrobe, trying to decide on an outfit suitable for an evening meal. "So Mr. Hanssen's going too?" Eleanor asked, not very subtly.

"Seeing as he is CEO of the Hospital, yes he will be going." she said in measured tones, holding up a grey dress in front of her.

"He's nice." she said as she stepped forwards and took the dress from her mother's hand, returning it to the wardrobe. "If, hypothetically, you wanted to really drive him mad, I'd wear this." she smiled, pulling a black, knee-length, figure-hugging dress from the wardrobe and handing it to her mother. "You'll be irresistible to him...hypothetically of course." she added as Serena sighed, frowning at her.

"He's my boss Eleanor, and this is a _work's_ weekend." she emphasized as she held the dress up in front of her, biting her lip.

"You must think I'm stupid." she laughed, flopping down onto the bed. "If he's not staying the night here, you're staying the night there, whenever you talk about him your eyes light up and you blush...like now!" she pointed as Serena turned her face away. "There's nothing wrong with liking somebody and having them like you back, mum. In fact, it's about time you let yourself just have some _fun_!" Serena looked at her daughter and laughed, heading over and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Am I being silly, getting involved with somebody at my age? And not just _anybody_, my _boss_!" she said exasperatedly as Eleanor growled, taking the garment from her hands and taking them in her own.

"Listen to me, mother. You are never too old to fall in love, if that's what this is. _You_ are a lot more desirable than you think you are, you never notice the looks you get from men when we're out and about, but _I_ do. You are a _chronic_ flirt and you use it to your advantage, you simply fail to realise that most men _remain_ enamoured with you! Mum, you're intelligent, strong, caring, beautiful and actually..." she leant back and scrutinised her. "...you have a _fantastic_ body. So stop complaining, stop worrying and just go for it." Eleanor smiled at her as her face lit up and she smiled back at her daughter, filled with pride.

"How did I manage to raise such a chip off the old block, eh?" she asked jokingly, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. "You make me prouder every day." she said, kissing the side of her head and exhaling into her. Pulling apart, she looked down at the black dress and smiled mischievously. "It's not too revealing, is it?" she asked, holding the material up to her daughter.

* * *

"Mum! Mr. Hanssen's here!" Eleanor shouted upstairs as Serena was just packing her toiletries.

"Tell him I'll be down now!" she shouted back, heading over to the wardrobe and bending down to pick up a pair of shoes. Pulling them on, she grabbed her bag and switched off the light, heading for the stairs. She could hear Hanssen before she could see him, entering the living room to witness him sat on the sofa next to Eleanor, both laughing at something on TV. It was the simplest of things and Serena found herself filling with love at the sight. She cleared her throat and he snapped his head around, standing up.

"Ms. Campbell, I'll take that for you." he said emotionlessly as he picked up her bag and turned back to Eleanor. "It was nice to see you again, have a nice weekend." With that, he left the house and headed to the car. Serena stood staring after him, worry rising in her chest...he'd gone back to calling her Ms. Campbell. One thing she _had_ learned about him was he reverted to formalities when he was uncomfortable or pulling up the shutters. She sighed as she kissed Eleanor goodbye, making her promise not to touch a drop of alcohol and then followed Hanssen to the car. Climbing in and putting on her seatbelt, Hanssen started the engine and pulled away, as she waved back at Eleanor.

"Come on then, what's wrong?" she asked him as he tightened his grip on the steering-wheel, clearing his throat.

"Nothing is wrong, Ms. Campbell. Why do you ask?" She snorted and turned to look out the window, shaking her head.

"Never mind." They stayed in silence for an hour of the journey, Serena sitting rigidly staring out the window. Hanssen kept his eyes firmly on the road, he could tell his behaviour was upsetting her, but he didn't know what to say. "Do you mind if I turn the heat down?" she asked him and he shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry, but are you going to be like this _all_ weekend? Because if so, stop the car right now and you can go on alone." she snapped at him, finally having enough of the tense silence. "At least tell me what I've done wrong!" she pleaded as he checked his rear view mirror before signalling to pull off the motorway. "I give up." she spat as she turned back to face front and folded her arms. He held his tongue as he pulled into a lay-by just off the motorway and switched off the engine. She looked at him in surprise as he suddenly exited the car, slamming the door behind him. Exhaling in exasperation, she leant her head back against the head rest and jumped when he yanked open the passenger side door, leaning across her to unclip the seatbelt and pulling her out of the car.

"What on earth...!?" she complained angrily as he grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. She relaxed in his embrace, allowing him to hold her tight, before she remembered what had lead to this. She raised her hands to his chest and pushed him backwards, scowling at him. "Now will you tell me what the _hell_ is going on!?" she asked him as he turned away from her and let out a breath. "Henrik...is it us? Have you had second thoughts?" she asked quietly as he turned back towards her and took her by the hands, shaking his head.

"No. It's...I'm not good at these things." he said as she looked at him in confusion.

"By '_these things'_, you mean..." she prompted, holding his hands tightly.

"_THESE_ things!" he said, holding up their joined hands and dropping his head.

"Henrik, I don't understand. What's changed between earlier and now?" she asked him as he shrugged his shoulders. "Please talk to me." she urged him as he raised his eyes to hers and saw the confusion in them.

"I just, it's _real_ now, isn't it? Whatever we have, is real." He paused, a pained look entering his eyes. "I can't let myself _feel_ things for you because one day, it will hurt. One day, we're all left alone and it hurts." he said quietly, dropping his gaze. She looked at him in shock, reaching a hand up to his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked him gently, stroking his cheek.

"I mean, I can't let myself _love_ you because when you leave, it will hurt."

"Hey, hold on a minute...who says I'm leaving?" she asked him, tenderness entering her voice as she stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"One day, one way or another, you will. I feel _so_ much for you, and quite frankly, it frightens me." he admitted as she looked up at him sadly. "I always keep a distance, to stop anyone from getting hurt, but with you..." he stared deeply into her eyes "...with you I couldn't help it."

"Henrik..." she said as he shook his head and reached out taking her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." he said as he kissed her and she realised he was trembling. "I'm sorry. Let's carry on our way." he said, taking a step towards the car.

"Absolutely not." she replied sternly, grabbing his arm. "Either you tell me exactly where all this has come from, or I drive. I will not allow you to drive in this state." she said harshly, folding her arms, an expectant look on her face. He thought about it, then headed to the passenger side, climbing in and closing the door. Serena stood still, thoroughly confused and wondering just what on earth was going through his mind. She walked slowly around to the driver's side and realised she was going to have to drive a foreign car. Settling in the front seat, making the necessary adjustments, she pulled back onto the road and returned to the motorway. She glanced across at Hanssen who was unusually quiet, even for him, staring out the window. She decided she wouldn't push him to talk to her, he would do so in his own time if he felt he needed to. She wondered whether he was trying to tell her he wanted to end things...it had certainly sounded that way. She swallowed, feeling a sadness creeping across her chest as she returned her focus to the road.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Thank you for reviewing/viewing! Ah Manchester...) **

**Chapter 17**

Walking across the hotel lobby, Serena reached the reception desk and checked in first, taking her key and stepping back to wait for Hanssen. Accepting his key, they both turned and headed to the lifts, not having the energy to tackle the stairs. They were silent during the lift's ascent, as they had been for the remainder of the journey after their stop. Serena stepped from the lift wearily and noticed Hanssen had remained. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow at him as he held up the key.

"Next floor up. I'll collect you in 30 minutes." he said as the doors closed and she was left alone. She stared at the lift doors, feeling tears of anger forming in her eyes. Blinking them back harshly, she looked around her, spotting her room further down the hall and stormed towards it. Entering the room, she threw her bag into the corner of the room and slumped on the bed, lying back and staring at the ceiling. Hanssen was clearly keeping something from her, something that was causing him immense inner-turmoil. She wished he could find it in him to confide in her, but she'd worked with him long enough to know how closed-off he could be. She understood now that the remote, cold, lifeless person was his default setting, one to which he would return at a moment's notice. She sighed loudly as she climbed off the bed and went to her bag, taking out a clean shirt and her toiletry bag and heading for the bathroom.

Hanssen was sat on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him. He knew he'd handled today very badly indeed, but he had felt his emotions running away with him and it scared him. He hadn't allowed himself to _feel_ properly for years, not since... He cleared his throat and checked his watch, 26 minutes had passed. Standing and straightening his tie, he picked up his key and headed to fetch Serena.

Reaching her room, he knocked and it was instantly opened as she stepped out into the hall, smiling at him.

"Okay?" she asked as he nodded stiffly and turned towards the lift, her following. "Can I ask where we're going?" He pressed the call button and turned to face her.

"We have been summoned to dinner with a group of Board members. Mr. Cunningham's idea." he said dryly as she grimaced.

"I'll bet it was." she said as she clenched her fists at the audacity of the man.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he noticed an angry look crossing her face.

"Fine." she snapped, stepping into the lift. They stood side by side in silence as the lift made its' descent, both staring straight ahead. As the doors opened, they exited together and immediately spotted Cunningham across the lobby, motioning for them to join him.

"Ah Mr. Hanssen, Ms. Campbell, good evening!" he welcomed them as he took hold of Serena's hand. "Didn't I tell you we'd be having dinner together?" he said quietly, but not quite quietly enough for Hanssen not to overhear. He looked at Serena and noticed the momentary look of disgust on her face as she snatched her hand back.

"Why don't you show us where we're sitting?" Hanssen asked as Cunningham nodded and led them through to the restaurant. He approached a large round table and pointed at two seats around the other side. "Ms. Campbell, you're over there, Mr. Hanssen, you're here." he said, pulling out a chair in front of him. Hanssen looked at Serena and she looked back at him, desperation in her eyes.

"If it's all the same to you, Mr. Cunningham, Ms. Campbell and I will sit together." he said loudly, staring the man down. Cunningham was about to protest when Serena stepped in.

"I'm sure that will be okay, won't it Mr. Cunningham? After all, it's only a seat." she smirked as Hanssen followed her around the table and they took their seats without waiting for a reply. Cunningham visibly bristled as he puffed out his chest and headed to the bar. "Thank you." she whispered to him as they settled into their seats.

"Not at all." he replied, smiling lightly at her. She turned her attention to the table full of people and began making introductions and greetings.

* * *

As the evening drew to a close, Hanssen decided he would probably end up hitting Cunningham by the end of the weekend. He watched in amazement as the man tried once again to flirt with Serena.

"You know, I have a _very_ nice, _very_ expensive bottle of whiskey in my room, if you fancy a nightcap?" he asked her as he leant closer and she tilted her head at him, a look of complete disinterest on her face.

"You really don't give up do you?" she asked him as the finished her fourth glass of wine, knocking it back.

"Not where you're concerned." he smiled expectantly at her as she patted his arm and turned to Hanssen.

"I think it's time I turned in." she told him as she made to stand up, Cunningham jumping up too. "_Alone_." she emphasized as his face filled with frustration and disappointment. "Coming?" she asked Hanssen as he nodded, glancing at Cunningham and noticing the outrage on his face. "Why don't you go and drink that _very_ nice bottle of whiskey?" she smiled sweetly at him. Smirking at the irate man, Hanssen bid him goodnight and left with Serena.

"He _really_ won't give up on you, will he?" he asked her as she rolled her eyes and shuddered.

"Repulsive man." she spat, stepping into the lift with him. As they reached her floor, she resigned herself to the fact things between them probably _had _come to an end. "Well, thank you for the rescue earlier, I'll see you in the morning." she smiled as he made no move to follow her from the lift. She reached her room, unlocked the door, sat on the edge of her bed and took out her phone.

Hanssen reached his floor but couldn't step out of the lift. He knew he had to tell her, he was being completely unfair to her. He had to give himself a chance, give her a chance. Reaching out, he pressed the button for the 3rd floor and the lift began its' descent. Stepping out, he turned to the right and headed to her room, knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Serena stood with her overnight bag in her hand and her phone held to her ear.

"...hold on... What?" she said holding the phone to her chest and looking tiredly at Hanssen.

"Where are you going?" he asked in shock, looking at her bag.

"Home." she stated as she put the phone back to her ear. "...yes...I'll be home soon, okay? Okay, bye." she hung up and looked up at Hanssen. "Was there anything you wanted? Only, I have to go and find a taxi." she said coldly.

"You can't." was all he could say as he looked at her, despair rising inside him.

"I think you'll find I can." she commented, stepping into the hall, but Hanssen took hold of her arms and pushed her gently but firmly back into her room. "Get out of my way." she told him firmly, but he shook his head.

"No, I've let this go far enough. I want to tell you." he said as she looked at him sceptically.

"What if I don't want to hear it? What if I'm sick and tired of being _used_ and then discarded without a second thought!?"

"That's not..." he began, but she interrupted.

"I'm not finished!" she shouted, dropping her bag and pointing a finger at his chest. "You have treated me with nothing but disdain _all_ afternoon and I won't stand for it! I don't _need_ this, I really don't. If you can't trust me enough to tell me what the _hell_ made you act the way you did, then that's it!" she finished, poking him in the chest. "I can't believe I _allowed_ myself to do this...AGAIN!" she exclaimed as she laughed and turned around, pacing back and forth. "I never, _ever_ learn! I always go for the one person who will _hurt_ me more than anyone else..." He moved with a speed she hadn't thought possible, grabbing her by the shoulders and raising his voice.

"STOP!" He was trembling as he gripped her shoulders tightly and she stood, frozen to the spot in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please...don't leave." he said urgently, bringing his lips to hers. She reached her hands up to his face, holding him gently, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth. He kissed her with all the hurt, anger, happiness and sorrow he was feeling as he felt her kiss him back just as passionately. She couldn't think about anything, she didn't care about anything, she just needed _him_. She pulled his jacket off quickly, reaching for his shirt buttons and undoing a couple before stepping back and pulling it over his head. He yanked her coat off her shoulders and, hoping it wasn't one of her favourites, ripped her shirt open, dropping his lips to her chest as she moaned. Holding her tightly, he undid her trousers, slipping them off as she reached for his belt buckle, doing the same. His hands roamed her body with a sense of urgency as he manoeuvred them to the bed, lowering her onto it and climbing on top of her.

"Henrik..." she murmured as he kissed her neck, heading down her torso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"My mother..." he began, but she raised a finger to his lips, shaking her head.

"You don't have to tell me." she whispered as he kissed her finger and reached up to stroke her face.

"Yes I do...I _want_ to." She nodded softly and returned to her spot, lying in his arms. "My mother, when I was seven, she killed herself." he said quietly, feeling Serena stiffen in his arms. He stroked her arm as he continued. "My father had disappeared for countless months, with not a word as to where he was. She couldn't live without him, and so one day, she filled her pockets with stones and simply walked into the lake." he paused as he took a deep breath and Serena stroked his chest, wishing she hadn't been so hard on him. "I always believed it was because of my father's work with Nazi research that she had killed herself, but it wasn't. She loved him too much." The more he spoke, the more she understood why he had reacted the way he had and she felt shame wash over her. "My father returned a few weeks later, but I could never forgive him. I blamed him for her death, still do." he said matter-of-factly. "Her love for him killed her." She leant up on her elbow and looked into his eyes, seeing how hard and painful it had been for him to tell her that.

"I am so sorry." she told him as she stroked his cheek gently. "Thank you for telling me." She smiled gently, before frowning, thinking of something.

"What?" he asked her as she looked up at him. "You have your pondering face on." he said lightly, stroking her hair.

"Is that what you meant earlier? When you said I'd end up leaving you one day, one way or another?" He looked down and nodded his head gently. "Oh Henrik, you can't think like that." she scolded lightly, wriggling up the bed so her face was level with his. "You're right, one day that _will_ happen, in whatever way...but that's life. We live, we love, we die." she whispered, taking his hand in hers. "We all feel pain, but it's how we know we're alive...that we're human. We _feel_, and sometimes yes, it does hurt, but isn't it worth it? To be able to have those moments of love and happiness? You can't avoid _feeling_ anything because it will hurt, because starving yourself of affection is simply a different _way_ of hurting." She stared into his eyes, hers full of love, his full of wonder at the woman in front of him. He pulled her head to his and kissed her gently, dropping his arm to her bare shoulder, stroking her skin. She pulled her head back as she smiled down at him, running her hand through his hair and then sitting up, her back against the pillows, pulling his head to her chest and holding him tight. She hadn't realised how broken he really was once you got beneath the surface or how much she had affected him in such a short space of time. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Just three small words hit her like a sledgehammer as she froze and he sat up, looking at her with an expression she hadn't seen from him before. "I love you." he said again as he reached out and took hold of her hand. She stared at him, lost for words as he came closer. "I love you!" he exclaimed as she laughed and slid down the bed until he was positioned on top of her, gazing down into her eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered, breaking into a grin as he smiled back at her and lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

"Serena? Serena we're going to be late." Hanssen complained as he raised his arm, checking his watch and sighing. Finally, after what seemed an age, the bathroom door opened and she appeared, rolling her eyes at the expression on his face.

"It doesn't take 15 minutes to walk downstairs." she reasoned as he huffed in frustration and took a seat on the end of the bed as she bent to put on her shoes. Raising her head, she caught his eyes wandering down the opening of her shirt, gaping open as she leant forwards. "Eyes up, Mister." she scolded lightly as his cheeks turned red and he looked up, clearing his throat nervously. Standing up straight, she dropped her hands to her sides and tilted her head to the side. "Will I pass?" she asked him as he smiled and stood up, standing in front of her and reaching his hands to her shoulders.

"You do more than that." he commented as he kissed her lightly and checked his watch.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint!" she sighed dramatically as she reached for her handbag and headed to the door. "But for the record, I _would_ have been on time had _someone_ not woken up and decided to ravish me!" she smirked, a twinkle in her eye as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway with him close behind.

"It was impossible _not_ to." he whispered as she chuckled and they headed for the stairs. Entering the lobby, they crossed to the restaurant which had been adapted to allow for a podium at one end of the room and tables dotted around the remaining space. Hanssen led them through the slowly-filling tables until they reached one marked 'Holby City/St James'. Ensuring Cunningham would be unable to take a seat next to Serena, he sat down and poured a glass of water from the jug in front of them, turning a second glass over and pouring one for Serena too. As he handed her the glass, a waiter appeared and asked them if they'd like coffee, both nodding eagerly.

"Thank you." she smiled, accepting the glass from him and taking a long drink.

"Thirsty, Ms. Campbell?" he asked as she gave him a wicked look.

"Morning work-out." she smiled coyly back at him as their coffee arrived and she turned to thank the waiter. Turning back and tipping sugar into the mug, she noticed Cunningham approaching them from across the room. "Oh _Hell_." she muttered as Hanssen looked up to what she had seen, swallowing his laughter as the Chairman arrived and sat opposite them.

"Good morning all. I trust everybody had a good night's rest?" he asked, reaching for some water as Hanssen nudged Serena's knee under the table. Cunningham looked across at Serena and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She raised her coffee mug to her lips as she smiled.

"Oh yes, it was an _exhausting_ evening." Taking a sip of her coffee, she noticed Hanssen coughing beside her. "Something rather large _came up_ that really couldn't wait." she said smirking as Hanssen spluttered beside her. Turning to him slowly, she reached a hand to his back and patted it gently. "Went down the wrong hole?" she asked innocently as he glared at her. She turned back to see Cunningham was frowning.

"Careful Mr. Hanssen, I realise we are a table of Medical Professionals but do try not to choke on us." he commented, taking a sip of water and looking towards the podium as the first speaker took their place and brought the room to a hush.

"Good morning, thank you all for being here this weekend. I realise many of you have plenty of other things you could be doing with your weekend, but I truly believe each of you will leave today having gained something."

* * *

At midday, the conference broke for an hour's lunch, a buffet having been laid on for them. Hanssen and Serena both went to fetch some food and returned to their table, noticing the way Cunningham's eyes were fixed firmly on her as she took her seat. As she pulled up her chair and checked her mobile, Hanssen reached out and poured a glass of water each for them as she looked up and smiled at him in thanks. She picked up one of the napkins she'd retrieved and handed it to him as he nodded. Cunningham sat watching them both, noticing how their rhythms matched one another and they seemed completely relaxed with one another.

"So, Ms. Campbell, how is life?" Cunningham asked her as she looked up and frowned slightly.

"It's fine, thank you."

"Good, how would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I think we're due a catch-up." he smiled as she fiddled with her fork.

"Tonight is no good I'm afraid. I have a rather _pressing_ engagement." she smiled back at him, taking a forkful of food. Hanssen noticed how Cunningham's face turned to one of anger as he took a breath.

"I see, and what is this _pressing_ engagement?" he asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business, but since you ask...I will be on a video call with a patient." she explained, Hanssen raising his eyebrows in surprise at her excuse.

"Regarding what?"

"Well, regarding his treatment I should expect. You see, he has a rather _large_, _throbbing_ problem and needs expert advice on how to manage it." she said as she reached a hand over to Hanssen's thigh under the table, squeezing it. She noticed how he maintained a cool exterior, but it was obvious to her he had stiffened and his breathing had changed.

"I see." replied Cunningham, dropping his gaze and picking at his food. Serena ate with one hand, keeping her other firmly on Hanssen's thigh. If he could do this to her in a _boardroom_ meeting, she saw no reason why she couldn't do it here. Once the conference resumed after lunch, she removed her hand, seeing him sag slightly in disappointment. Part-way through the second half, she shifted her leg over to his, rubbing up against it. She felt him shift in his seat as he cleared his throat gently. She reached out with her hand and walked her fingers slowly up his thigh until he was forced to reach out and take her hand in his, holding it tight. She looked over at him and smiled coyly as his eyes darkened and his gaze dropped to her chest as he swallowed. With the conference drawing to a close, Serena gave his thigh one last squeeze before they stood up and instantly made for the exit.

"Mr. Hanssen! Ms. Campbell!" came a shout from behind them and they stopped, cursing at the interruption. Serena turned and smiled at a Consultant from St. James's called Douglas James, as he stopped in front of them, beaming happily. "We're all going out for dinner and would love for you to join us, _NO _excuses Ms. Campbell. 20 minutes." he said loudly before turning and heading back into the restaurant. Serena turned to Hanssen and sighed, heading to the stairwell. As they reached her floor, he told her he'd change quickly and be right down. Rushing to her room, she ripped open her bag, delving to the bottom where she found the black dress. Frowning nervously, she decided she'd try it on and see how she looked. Pulling on a pair of black tights first, she proceeded to pull the dress over her head. She stood in front of the mirror, examining herself, smoothing down the outer netting detail as she turned to look at the back. Heading back to her bag, she removed a pair of black heels and pulled them on, returning to the mirror. She felt good, but also slightly wary that Hanssen hadn't seen her in a dress like this before. As she reapplied a little make-up, there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. Pulling open the door, Hanssen's jaw dropped, almost comically, as he took in the sight before him. The dress fitted her body perfectly, accentuating its' curvature as well as being slimming. She stood nervously before him, biting her lip as she waited for him to say something.

"Well..." he swallowed as he reached for her hips and pushed her back into the room, kissing her passionately and leaning her back against the wall. She felt his hands lower to her thighs as he dropped his head to kiss her neck, running his hands over her behind and up her back. His breathing began to increase as she arched her back into him and his mouth came down on hers once again. She suddenly made a sound and Hanssen pulled away looking at her.

"We should be heading down." she said breathlessly. "I know how you're Mr. Early." she commented as he reached a hand down past her stomach and kept going until she inhaled sharply.

"I don't think a few minutes will hurt." he smiled as her eyes widened.


	19. Chapter 19

**(I think I should probably start wrapping the story up soon...maybe...enjoy!)**

**Chapter 19**

"Wow, Ms. Campbell aren't you a vision!" Douglas smiled as he greeted them at the Reception with 3 other Consultants. "I believe we all know each other, but just in case Ms. Campbell and Mr. Hanssen - Holby City, meet Ms. Nelson, Mr. Wylde and Mr. Vernon - St. James." They all shook hands as Douglas placed an arm around Ms. Nelson's waist, squeezing her tightly. "Who's hungry!?" he exclaimed as the group began chatting and exiting the building. As they stepped onto the street, Douglas told them of a wonderful Italian within walking distance, Serena and Hanssen smiling knowingly at one another as they set off. Once they were a little ways down the street, they fell into pairs as they walked, Hanssen and Serena at the back. He reached his hand out to hold hers and relaxed when he felt her squeeze his in response. They reached the restaurant within minutes and Douglas called over to the barman, clearly knowing him.

"He must come here regularly for conferences." Serena muttered quietly as Hanssen nodded in agreement. They were shown to their table, Hanssen taking a seat next to her and shuffling closer so their legs were touching beneath the table.

Once they'd finished the meal, they ordered a round of coffees and continued talking animatedly, the alcohol they'd consumed having gone to their heads.

"So how long have you two been together?" Serena asked Amelia Nelson as she smirked, turning to glance at Douglas before looking back at Serena.

"Almost 10 years." she sighed as Serena's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"10 years! Wow, I would never have thought it was that long!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Because of the chemistry? Yeah, Dougie and I have always been lucky in that respect..." she lowered her voice as she leant closer "...we both have high sex drives." Serena laughed as Amelia reached for her coffee and took a sip. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked innocently as Serena blushed and shook her head.

"We're not, Mr. Hanssen is CEO at Holby City." she explained as she picked up her own coffee, taking a sip.

"Come off it, I have eyes. You two have been mentally undressing each other all night!" she whispered, leaning close. "So I'm guessing no-one knows?" Serena sighed and shook her head, making sure Hanssen wasn't listening in. "Well, I'm not about to tell anybody, but between you and me...he's looked at his watch 8 times in the past minute. Someone's keen to get back and I don't think it's for sleeping." she smiled, raising her eyebrows at Serena and sipping her coffee. Serena looked to her left at Hanssen who raised his arm and checked his watch, continuing to listen to what Mr. Wylde was telling him. She turned back to Amelia and smiled knowingly before leaning back in her chair. Reaching her hand under the table she felt Hanssen stiffen as she allowed her hand to drop between his thighs. She left it there as she sipped her coffee, dragging it out longer than was necessary. As she finished, she realised her fingers were drawing patterns on his leg and he looked about ready to bolt from the restaurant. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Should we be heading back for that video call?" she asked him as he nodded quickly, pulling out some money to cover their share and bidding the others goodnight. Serena leant down to embrace Amelia, who whispered in her ear.

"Have a good night." She winked at her as Serena rolled her eyes and followed Hanssen from the restaurant. As they hit the fresh air, he took her hand in his and began to walk quickly. She slowed her pace slightly, causing him to have to slow down and look at her, frowning.

"You do realise that unless you speed up, I may be forced to throw you over my shoulder?" he quipped as she laughed and smiled coyly.

"Promises, promises, Mr. Hanssen." He clenched his teeth as he pulled her along with him, picking up speed. As they reached the hotel reception, they saw the lift was currently on the top floor. Turning to her, he nodded towards the stairs and she agreed. Reaching her floor, he walked down the corridor behind her, holding onto her hips and pushing against her as she stood at the door, searching for her key. Opening the door, she turned and kissed him, hooking her arms around his neck as she pulled him into the room with her. He pushed her up against the wall with more force than he'd intended, a dark look in his eyes. "Oh dear, have I been teasing and keeping you waiting too long?" she purred as he pulled his jacket off, followed by his tie, keeping eye contact with her. Stepping closer so their bodies were pressing against one another, he kissed her urgently, moving down her neck and to her shoulder as he pushed the strap of her dress off.

"You drove...me...half...mad." he said between kisses as he reached around and unzipped her dress, watching as it slid off her to the ground. He took in the view in front of him and smiled as he grabbed her and pulled her into him, their kisses becoming more and more erratic as he allowed her to undress him deftly, manoeuvring them towards the bed. He dropped her back onto the bed, gazing down at her as he hooked his fingers over the waistband of her tights and pulled them down, slowly.

* * *

"Thank you." Serena smiled at Hanssen as he handed her a coffee and took a seat beside her as she continued talking with Amelia Nelson. "Personally, I believe the less invasive the surgery, the better all around. The patient recovers quicker, we free up a bed sooner allowing us to move our care to our next patient!" she said enthusiastically as Amelia nodded.

"I understand completely what you're saying, but from conducting surveys at St. James's, we've discovered that many patients feel a Hospital is now simply a conveyor belt. 'Ship 'em in, ship 'em out' I believe is the _term_ they used. They simply feel they are not receiving the _care_ they would like anymore."

"Ah see, that's the point...they _want_ the care, but most of the time they don't _need _it!" she emphasised, sipping her coffee. "If we were forced to continue care for each and every patient, the Hospital would grind to a halt, nobody being discharged and no room for admissions. Surgical Procedures are just that, procedures. Medicine and technology is advancing and there is no longer any _need_ for patients to feel that surgery is a major event." she finished, Amelia smiling.

"We could use someone with your Ethos at St. James's..." she mused as Hanssen leant his arm across the back of Serena's chair, watching Amelia carefully. "...I mean, if it doesn't work out at Holby, or you fancy a change..." she said shrugging her shoulders lightly and laughing.

"There is still plenty of change available at Holby." Serena said simply, sipping her coffee. "Plus, I've grown quite fond of the place, warts and all." She turned her head to look at Hanssen, smiling devilishly as he smiled back at her politely.

"Good morning, not interrupting anything am I?" Cunningham asked brightly as he made to take a seat to the right of Amelia.

"Would it matter if you were?" Serena quipped sarcastically as Cunningham sat down and shifted uncomfortably. His sharp eyes narrowed as he noticed Hanssen's arm across the back of Serena's chair, her leaning towards him ever so slightly. They seemed so relaxed in each other's company, much more relaxed than they had been a few weeks ago. He knew that if he wanted any opportunity with her, he was going to have to remove Hanssen from the equation. Serena began fumbling in her pocket and fished out her phone, smiling and touching Hanssen's arm as she stood up and left the table, phone to her ear and heading for the lobby. Watching Hanssen's eyes track her as she walked away, he knew...he could see it in the man's eyes. Excusing himself from the table, Cunningham followed her and appeared behind her as she was finishing up.

"...yes I know...I love you too sweetheart...bye." she exhaled as she returned her phone to her pocket and turned around. "Oh...Mr. Cunningham!" she exclaimed as he stood staring at her.

"Everything alright?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you." The look he was giving her was making her squirm and she cleared her throat, making to head back to the restaurant. "Well I'd better..." He took hold of her forearm and pulled her gently across the lobby towards the stairwell, Serena allowing herself to be led. He brought her through the door and they climbed up a flight of stairs before he let go and turned to face her, a look of concern on his face.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Ms. Campbell?" he asked, folding his arms as she swallowed and glared at him.

"No..." she said, dragging the word out slowly, watching him closely.

"Look, if he's _forcing_ you, then you can tell me." he said as her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Come on Serena, we _all_ know he's only just hanging onto this job by the skin of his teeth. A complaint of sexual harassment is surely enough to _finally_ get rid of him...and who do you think the Board will appoint in his place? Who is the one woman we brought in to improve the hospital, which is exactly what she has done!?" he asked as he stepped closer to her, her backing away into the wall. "You know as well as I do, the Hospital would be much better under _your_ control..."

"I know _no_ such thing!" she spat at him, her eyes narrowing. "What _is_ it you have against Mr. Hanssen? Short man syndrome?" she asked him mockingly as he shook his head and his eyes flashed in anger.

"_You_ have the power to get rid of him, once and for all." he said darkly as she laughed and looked at him in revulsion.

"And why on _earth_ would I do that!?..." He opened his mouth to interrupt but she continued. "You brought me in to improve the Hospital, to do what I thought was best in the running of Holby City...well without a shadow of a doubt, Mr. Hanssen is the _single_ most important cog in the workings of the place." she said angrily. "He has, and always will have, the full backing of myself as well as _every single_ member of staff. Am I getting through to you?" she asked him as he reached a hand to her shoulder. "_Don't_ touch me. You may find this difficult to believe or understand, but Mr. Hanssen _and_ myself only ever do what we believe is best for the Hospital...not for personal gain!" she snapped as he glared at her.

"Look, you stupid woman...do you really think he'll be able to keep his job once I inform the board of his gross misconduct involving his deputy?" Serena looked at him nervously, swallowing.

"You wouldn't do that." she whispered as he stepped closer.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He raised an eyebrow, bringing his face within inches of hers.

"Please..." she said, before he reached a hand to her face. "...don't. He doesn't deserve that." she said , fighting back the urge to hit him, as Cunningham's eyes linked with hers.

"Well, I may be able to be persuaded to keep quiet." he stated, allowing his hand to fall to her chest as she held her breath, anger and repulsion entering her eyes as she readied herself to bring her knee up between his legs.

"Get away from her." A dangerously quiet, authoritative voice filled the stairwell as Serena's head snapped to her right and she saw Hanssen stepping slowly onto the landing where they were stood. Cunningham stepped away from her and she allowed herself to release the breath she'd been holding. Hanssen stared at her, a blank expression on his face as he turned to face Cunningham who was backing away and attempting to puff out his chest, smiling nervously.

"Now Mr. Hanssen, you're really in _no_ position to tell me what to do, especially once I inform the Board about your misconduct." He tried to act confident, but the quiver in his voice betrayed him and Hanssen smiled dangerously.

"Considering what I just witnessed, I seriously doubt you'll remain Chairman of the Board for much longer." he threatened, stepping closer to the nervous, spluttering man. Serena hadn't seen Hanssen this angry before and she was stunned into silence, not knowing how he would react to her interrupting him.

"As if they'll believe you over me...besides, nothing happened." he said defensively as Hanssen turned to look at Serena, eyebrows raised, then back at Cunningham.

"Oh really? Well as far as I'm concerned, you had Ms. Campbell cornered in a deserted stairwell, had your _hand_ on her chest and inferred she should _sleep_ with you in order to keep you quiet." Serena was shocked to hear it said aloud, especially the way he stated it so factually. "To me, and I'm sure the Board will agree, _that_ is tantamount to Sexual Harassment, maybe even assault." Cunningham's eyes widened and he began to stutter his excuses as Hanssen raised a hand to silence him. "You may leave now." he said coldly, Cunningham rushing past them and back down the stairs. Hanssen turned around to Serena to see her leaning against the wall, a wary expression on her face. "I should have hit him." he said regretfully as she laughed and tilted her head back against the wall, breathing deeply. He stood at the top of the stairs, shuffling awkwardly as she watched him, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" He looked up at her and spoke formally.

"I heard what you said." He held her stare as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, well." she muttered, smoothing down her shirt, avoiding his gaze.

"Do you really believe those things?" He asked her suddenly as she looked up and saw he had returned to CEO mode.

"Yes Mr. Hanssen. I know we have our disagreements and misunderstandings, but it's only _ever_ about what's best for the Hospital." she sighed, standing up straight and looking at him quizzically. "We argue when we think one of us hasn't done our best, which is how it should be. You _care_ about the Hospital just as much as I do...if not more!" she smiled, heading for the top step and reaching out to touch his arm. "We should head back." she said gently as he turned to look at her and nodded in agreement, both making their way down the stairs, Hanssen reaching for her hand and squeezing it tight.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! It's always helpful to know how my work is being received. I hope you enjoy this next part :) )**

**Chapter 20**

"It was absolutely lovely to meet you, properly!" Serena emphasized as she took Amelia's hand in her own and held it tight.

"Well we're all heading out for 'the last supper' if you'd both like to join us?" Serena looked up at Hanssen and he shrugged his shoulders, leaving the decision up to her.

"I suppose we don't _have_ to rush back..." Hanssen shook his head and smiled at her.

"Indeed we don't, Ms. Campbell." he replied breezily, returning his concentration to a Medical document handed to him by Douglas, wanting his opinion. She looked at Amelia and smiled warmly, finding herself liking this straight-talking, intelligent woman.

"Meet down here in an hour?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and winking at Serena who scoffed and swatted the woman away as she laughed and took Douglas by the hand. "We've got an hour, handsome." she cooed at him as he smiled excitedly at her and tapped the paper in Hanssen's hand.

"Keep that for now. Come on you, I've been thinking about you all afternoon." he growled at her as they headed towards the lifts, arm in arm. Serena watched them go, a smile on her lips at their obvious love for one another. She turned her head to see Hanssen's attention was still firmly on the document in front of him. She sighed, rolling her eyes and cleared her throat as she headed towards the stairwell, feeling him following her. Reaching her floor, he exited the stairwell with her and followed her to her room, eyes still firmly fixed on the document. Once they'd entered the room, he took a seat on the end of the bed, continuing to read as she put down her bag and stood looking at him thoughtfully.

She went into the bathroom and flicked on the shower as she returned and noticed Hanssen hadn't moved. She began to unbutton her shirt, pulling it from her shoulders and placing it on the desk beside her. She unzipped her trousers and pulled them off then walked past him to her bag, retrieving a second dress she'd packed. She took it out, thanking her lucky stars she'd had the foresight to pack two, just in case. Walking back past him, she hung the dress up on the back of the bathroom door, then headed back to her bag, brushing past him again. Retrieving her shower-gel, she moved past him, slower, feeling his eyes on her as she entered the bathroom, placing the bottle on the side of the sink. Entering the bedroom again, she stood in front of the mirror, massaging her shoulder as she fiddled with her bra-strap, aware of his eyes watching her closely, falling onto her chest in the mirror. Reaching for the dress, she held it up in front of her, scrutinising her appearance. The dress was a deep purple colour, with dark, slightly sparkling outer netting. She hung it back up on the door and decided to fetch her shoes, knowing Hanssen's eyes were fixed firmly on her. She moved to walk past him again when he took hold of her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Enough." he said simply as he brought her lips to his and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled into the kiss and stood up, holding her hand out. He looked up with wide eyes as he took hold of her hand and followed her to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"How far is this place?" Serena asked Amelia as they walked along the street, side by side.

"Not too far...it's across the City Centre." she explained, waving her hand in the general direction. "So, you and Mr. Hanssen." she stated as Serena looked around her in fear, making sure nobody was listening in. Amelia chuckled at the action as she raised an eyebrow, expecting a reply from Serena.

"What about it?" she asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the CEO who was currently several strides ahead of them, discussing Douglas's document with him.

"Well what _is_ that? Is it serious?" Serena sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, to be completely honest. Neither of us are big on feelings and declarations of _love_!" she scoffed as Amelia turned towards her sharply.

"Have you used the dreaded 'L' word yet?" Serena looked up at her sheepishly and nodded. "Right, carry on." she demanded, nodding her head, understandingly.

"Well there's nothing much else to say really. We do have strong feelings for one another, and we find each other _very_ attractive..." she paused and Amelia linked her arm with Serena's.

"I feel a '_but'_ coming on..." she nudged, Serena shaking her head.

"I just don't know what's going to happen!" she concluded, raising her shoulders.

"Well, what do you _want_ to happen?"

"I think I like things as they are, but I can feel they're about to get a _whole_ lot more complicated." Amelia nodded in understanding as Serena continued. "I have a teenage daughter. She gets on with Henrik, the few times they have met, but I don't feel I'm being fair to her." she admitted.

"In what way?"

"Well, it's _always_ been just me and her. Any dalliances I've had with men have been away from her, but with Henrik...he's going to cross that line." Amelia gripped her arm lightly, stroking it with her thumb.

"Do you _want_ him to cross that line?" Serena thought for a moment, looking up at the statuesque, enigmatic, loving, infuriating man in front of her and chuckled softly.

"I think I do." she said quietly, Amelia breaking into a grin and hugging her from the side as they continued walking. Hanssen looked back over his shoulder after hearing Serena laughing and raised his eyebrows at the two women embracing each other. He caught Serena's eye and gave her a puzzled look as she winked at him and he turned back around, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"He is rather _awkward_ with displays of affection isn't he?" Amelia whispered, Serena turning and smiling wickedly at her.

"Only _public_ displays..." she said as Amelia's eyes widened and she looked back up at Hanssen, nodding impressed.

* * *

As they reached the restaurant, which turned out to be a rather posh English establishment, Hanssen hung back until Serena and Amelia reached the door. As he looked down at Serena, Amelia smiled and headed inside, leaving the two of them alone.

"What?" she asked him as he gazed down at her, amusement on his face.

"What were you two discussing at the back, resembling a couple of ill-behaved school-girls?" he asked lightly as she smiled, folding her arms.

"We were comparing notes of course." She watched as Hanssen's face turned to one of horror and she laughed, reaching forward for his hand. "Joking." He groaned in relief as she leant up and kissed his lips softly. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her body travelling through to his. He could honestly say, he wouldn't mind staying like this forever. No cares, or worries, or troubles...simply the two of them, holding each other. Smiling down at her, he pushed open the door and she headed inside, him following her. She searched the room and saw Amelia wave at them from across the room. Heading over to them, she removed her coat and noticed the looks she received from the table of Consultants.

"Ms. Campbell, once again looking gorgeous." admired Douglas, Amelia handed her a glass of wine as she took her seat to her left. She smiled her thanks and shifted forward for Hanssen to squeeze past and delicately land in the seat next to her.

"I wasn't sure on your poison, so I got you the same as Serena...I hope that's okay?" Amelia asked as Hanssen smiled politely.

"Thank you Ms. Nelson." He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, Serena busying herself with placing her coat on the back of her seat and hooking her bag over the chair-arm. They ordered their food and conversation was in full flow when Amelia suddenly froze and reached for Serena's arm, staring at the doorway. Serena looked at her and shifted her gaze to the door, feeling her breath catch in her throat as they saw Cunningham heading towards them.

"He better not be wanting to join us." Amelia spat as Serena looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" she asked her as the woman rolled her eyes and glared up as Cunningham reached their table.

"Good evening!" he said loudly, clearly slurring. Serena looked at Hanssen uneasily as he straightened up in his seat. "Room for a little one!?" he laughed as the occupants of the table sat still, looking to each other for guidance. Douglas stood up and reached a hand out to Cunningham.

"Hey, I think maybe you should head home..." he rested his hand on Cunningham's arm before he flinched and yanked his arm away.

"Get off me! What's the matter with you all?" he asked harshly as they kept their eyes low. Hanssen stood up, going to help Douglas remove him when he turned and leered at Serena. "Serenaaaa..." he sneered as Hanssen grabbed his arm before he pulled it from his grasp. "There she is...giving it to him good are you!?" he spat at her as she stood up angrily, Amelia grabbing her wrist.

"I think it's time you left, before you say something you'll regret." Douglas told him, but he brushed him away.

"Tell me, what does he have that I don't? Or is it a 'screw yourself to the top' technique!?" he shouted angrily as Hanssen drew back his fist and punched him in the face. Serena gasped as Cunningham hit the floor and Hanssen drew back his hand, holding it to his chest.

"Right, come on!" Douglas and Mr. Wylde picked him up and dragged him from the restaurant, depositing him outside. Serena stood staring at Hanssen, disbelief in her eyes as he turned and stepped towards her. She stepped back and bent to reach her bag and coat from the back of the chair before making her apologies and pushing past him to the door. She could feel her cheeks burning bright as she exited the restaurant and stood on the pavement taking deep breaths. The door opened behind her and Hanssen rushed out taking her by the shoulder and standing in front of her. She pushed him off and began to walk down the street, back towards the hotel, pulling her coat tight around her. She heard his footsteps approaching her as her eyes filled up with tears...tears of anger, frustration and betrayal. He grabbed her shoulder again and she spun around to face him.

"How could you do that!?" she asked him, her voice raised and her eyes ablaze.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't just stand there and let him talk to you like that!" he protested, staring angrily into her eyes.

"You didn't have to _hit_ him!" she shouted as he dropped his hand, shaking his head.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be the bigger person and simply leave it! Now he has that against us...against you!" she said through gritted teeth as she turned away from him.

"Hey!" He pulled her back around to face him and frowned. "Is that what this is about? You're worrying what he'll do to _me_?"

"Of course!" she said exasperatedly. "It's my fault...all of this! If he tells the Board, _you'll_ be the one in the wrong, not me, and it's not fair!" He held her in front of him and exhaled.

"Whatever he decides to do, let him, I really couldn't care less."

"But you could lose your job!" she pleaded as he shook his head.

"I don't care. A job is a job. I _love_ you and right now that's all that matters to me." he said slowly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh Henrik, don't be so stupid." she scolded as he pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight.

"I'm not being stupid. Plus, we have a table full of people in there who I'll bet are willing to deny any assault took place." She looked up at him and laughed. "I couldn't let him make you look as if you were attempting to sleep your way into my job. I draw the line at that." he told her gently as he raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly. She pulled back and smiled devilishly.

"_You_ just defended my honour." she said matter of factly.

"Well, I wouldn't put it _quite_ like that..." he argued as she laughed and shook her head.

"You defended my honour...as a true partner would do." He looked down at her and seemed to mull something over before coming to a decision.

"I guess I did...partner." he smiled down at her as she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers and nodded to the restaurant. "Coming back inside? I think we could both benefit from some food inside us." She smiled, kissing him softly and motioning for him to lead the way.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Lovely reviews guys, very grateful! I feel Cunningham needs a cape and his own villain soundtrack...)**

**Chapter 21**

"He fixated on me once, years ago." Amelia said quietly, leaning close to Serena. "He decided that the only reason I was sleeping with Dougie was because I wanted to further my career!" she laughed and picked up her glass of wine, shaking her head. "He does _not_ take rejection well...as you've just witnessed." Serena leant back in her chair, fiddling with her wine glass as she looked up at Amelia.

"How did you get him to stop?" Amelia looked at her and pulled a pained expression.

"_I _didn't do anything, _he_ moved off to someone else. I will say this, be careful. You may think he's harmless enough, but we all have a darker side." she warned, taking another sip of her drink. Serena sighed as she felt Hanssen's hand firmly on her lower back, letting her know he was there.

"I mean, I suppose I _may_ have flirted in the beginning, but only a few times!" she protested as Amelia chuckled.

"With _him_, that's all it takes. All I did was offer him a lift once...nothing more. Ever since then, he wouldn't leave me alone, kept calling me, asking me out repeatedly. It got to the point where I would open my front door in a morning expecting to see him there." Serena saw the haunted look in her eyes as she spoke and reached her hand out, placing it on hers.

"Didn't you ever tell anybody? Make a complaint?" Amelia snorted and turned to her, giving her a long-suffering look.

"Who would the Board believe? Me, or the Chairman?" she shook her head taking a gulp of her drink as Serena leant back in her chair, feeling troubled. She could handle him herself, but not if he was doing the same to other women. She cringed at the thought of him as she took a drink of wine and felt Hanssen's eyes on her. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" He continued looking at her, smiling innocently.

"Nothing." She finished her wine and placed the glass next to her empty plate.

"Shouldn't we be heading off soon?" she asked, and Hanssen had the good grace to look slightly guilty. "What?" she asked slowly as he raised his eyes to hers.

"Well, I wanted us to be able to enjoy our last night here before we return to the chaos of Holby, so I booked your room for an extra night." She looked at him, slightly stunned for a moment, before she understood entirely what he'd said.

"You booked _my_ room for an extra night? What about yours?" she asked him feigning innocence as he cleared his throat and shifted nervously in his seat.

"Well of course, I can return and book my room for a further night, it's no problem at all..." She reached over and rested a hand on his leg as his eyes slowly raised to meet hers.

"I'm sure one room will suffice, Mr. Hanssen." His eyes darkened as he placed his hand on top of hers.

* * *

Reaching the hotel lobby, Serena realised she may have had a glass of wine, or two, too many. She giggled as Amelia leant and whispered something in her ear about how soundproof the walls were here.

"Well, I'll bid you goodnight. It was lovely getting to know you, please...call me when you get back and we'll have to arrange to meet." Amelia smiled as she handed Serena her card, pulling her into a hug. "Take care of yourself." she said, kissing her cheek. "Mr. Hanssen." she nodded her head formally and extended a hand to him, feigning a stiff-upper lip expression. Serena laughed hysterically as Hanssen looked thoroughly perplexed by the gesture. Watching them head to the stairs, Hanssen took hold of Serena's hand and lead her to the lift. Once inside, she leant back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think somebody had one glass too many." he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I think somebody _gave_ me that glass too many." she countered, knowing it was Hanssen who had ordered the final glass for her.

"Come on." he said as the lift doors opened on her floor. She stumbled slightly as she exited the lift and Hanssen sighed, feigning long-sufferance as he turned and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the room. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head close, smelling his aftershave.

"Mmm." she murmured as he opened the door and carefully carried her through. Heading straight for the bed, he placed her down gently, looking down at her. He knelt down beside the bed and took off her shoes, laying them neatly by the wall. He then reached for the zip of her dress, running down her side, unzipping it slowly so as not to catch any skin. He gently pulled her arms through the straps as he pulled the dress down over her behind and down her legs. He hung it up neatly before reaching for her overnight bag and finding a nightdress in the bottom. Perching on the edge of the bed, he reached out to a near unconscious Serena, helping her sit up as he pulled the garment down over her head and covered her body. He gently lay her back down as he pulled the duvet out from under her and tucked her in gently. He quickly undressed, reaching for his bag which he had left in the room earlier and took out his pyjama bottoms, pulling them on. He brushed his teeth quickly before filling a glass with water and placing it on the bedside table beside Serena. He climbed into bed and snuggled up to her, his head resting on her chest. He felt her chest rise sharply as she took a breath.

"You scared me earlier." she whispered as he sat up quickly, looking down at her, concern in his eyes.

"When?"

"At the restaurant." she said, shifting so she was lying on her side, one hand under the pillow. "I'd never seen you violent before." She said quietly as her eyes held his, wariness and confusion present in hers.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but I couldn't stand the way he was talking about you." Serena chuckled, fiddling with the pillowcase.

"Believe me, people have said much worse. A woman with a great career? Well respected and high up in her job? She must have screwed her way there." she said sourly, sighing loudly. "I've had that _all_ my life Henrik, it's only words. But what you did...you lost control." she whispered the last part as she looked up at him and he reached out a hand to her cheek, looking at her with his eyes filled with remorse.

"I am so sorry I frightened you, that was the _last_ thing I wanted to do." he said gently, seeing her smile up at him. He lay down and pulled her into him so her face was buried in his chest.

"Promise me that won't happen again." came her muffled voice as he stroked her hair softly.

"I promise." He kissed the top of her head and felt her arm snake around his waist as she relaxed into him and they drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing! I do feel I should make a small 'shout-out' to Kaysia...your comments never cease to make me smile, so thank you!) **

**Chapter 22**

"Yes...Ms. Campbell and I were required to stay slightly longer than we originally planned...yes quite...thank you Mr. Griffin." Hanssen hung up the phone and turned to see Serena staring at him through bloodshot eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, slightly too jolly for her liking.

"Ugh." she complained, turning away from him and feeling the bed dip slightly as he climbed onto it behind her, cuddling up to her.

"You need to rehydrate yourself." he said gently, kissing her neck.

"Yes, thanks for that." she grumbled, holding a hand in front of her eyes. "What time do we have to leave?" He sat up behind her and looked at his watch.

"We have an hour or so." he estimated, dropping a kiss onto her cheek and climbing off the bed. "Drink." he instructed as she groaned and pulled herself up to sitting, picking up the glass of water and two neatly placed paracetamols. He headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, careful not to let it spray onto his clean shirt. He returned to the bedroom and saw Serena was rooting about in her bag, triumphantly pulling out a clean pair of underwear. Turning to smirk at him, she held them up.

"Always come prepared for _all_ eventualities." Hanssen smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Great minds." She squeezed his arm as she pushed past him and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He stood aimlessly at the foot of the bed and decided to aid with the packing. He had already packed his belongings this morning before she'd woken up so he set about locating hers. He put the bag on the bed and gathered up her clothes, folding them carefully and placing them in the bag. His hands came to rest on her pink shirt, his favourite, and he placed it carefully to one side, choosing a black t-shirt to go under it and a pair of black trousers. As he was double-checking under the bed, he heard the bathroom door open and Serena appeared, a towel wrapped around herself. She headed to her bag on the bed and raised her eyebrows as she noticed the outfit lying next to it.

"I thought it might save time if I helped you pack. You don't have to wear what I have selected." he said stiffly as she picked them up gingerly.

"I didn't take you for a '_fashionista'_." she quipped, smirking and heading back to the bathroom to change. He exhaled the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding as he smiled gently to himself. After checking the room once more, Serena re-emerged fully clothed with a softly made-up face. His eyes were instantly drawn to the shirt, billowing open as she leant over and placed her toiletry bag in her overnight bag. He went and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she smiled. Standing up straight, he moved his chin to rest on her shoulder and sighed, her leaning her head back on his shoulder. "Well, this is it then." she said solemnly, as she closed her eyes and moved her hands to his arms at her waist.

"Indeed." They were silent for a moment, before Serena sighed and patted his arm, stepping out of his grasp.

"We are going to have to do a _much_ better job of hiding this, than we did this weekend." she laughed lightly, thinking back to Amelia's comment.

"Yes, I agree. However, I should think we'll be too busy for anyone to notice anything." he said, thoughtfully. She glanced at him and smiled in agreement, picking up her bags and coat.

"Ready." she announced as he glanced around the room once more and picked up his own bag and coat, holding the door open for her as they left the room and headed for the lift.

As they were stood at Reception, checking out, Serena caught sight of Cunningham making his way across the lobby towards the entrance, leaving without a backward glance in their direction. She turned to Hanssen, who had also noticed, and raised her eyebrows. He looked troubled as he placed a hand on her lower back and guided them towards the exit. She had a horrible feeling that this wasn't the last they'd hear of this.

* * *

During the car journey home, they lapsed into a tense silence, both lost in thought. Serena stared out the window, wondering if they were doing the right thing. It might be more painful, and it would take them a while to get back to normal, but surely it would be in everyone's best interests to end things now? The threats Cunningham had made had shaken her as she had seen the vicious look in his eyes. She knew he would waste no time in informing the Board about her and Hanssen and she couldn't allow it. She formulated a plan of action and gave herself the rest of the car journey to try and find another way, but there wasn't one. She was not about to let him ruin their reputations and have Hanssen sacked for falling in love. She could feel he was tense and she wondered how he was going to react to what she had to tell him. The closer they got the Holby, the more she became determined that this was the right thing to do. It was the right thing for the Hospital, their staff and also for her daughter. It had been the most intense, exhilarating few weeks, but things had to get back to normal now. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she placed her emotions away in a safe place, where she could ignore them.

Hanssen tried to keep his mind on the road ahead, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. He kept glancing over slyly at Serena and noticed she was becoming more and more emotionally detached the closer they got to Holby. He frowned as he wondered what she could possibly be thinking about, hoping it wasn't him. He knew they'd have to confront this issue with Cunningham, preferably before he spoke to the Board. He knew that all it would take to bring the man down would be to get written statements from Amelia and Serena, plus his own witness account of what happened in the stairwell. However, he also knew that his account may be received as him simply sticking up for his partner, the woman he loved, but he had to try. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he began to think of ways they could approach Cunningham, whether they had any information about him that he wouldn't want brought to the attention of the Board. He cursed himself, not being able to see a suitable exit from this mess. He couldn't lose his job, that would break him, but he also couldn't lose Serena. He exhaled as he returned to the beginning and thought about simply confronting Cunningham and possibly denying the affair. After all, there was no proof available and Cunningham hadn't _actually_ witnessed them doing anything. He started as he realised they were minutes away from Holby City. He looked over and saw Serena was fiddling with her handbag, clearly nervous. He reached a hand across , taking her own in his and his heart lurched as she pulled it away, keeping her gaze out of the windscreen.

Hanssen parked the car in his usual spot and Serena instantly exited the vehicle, heading to the boot to retrieve her bag. He followed her and stood close, dropping his voice.

"What's the matter?" She refused to look at him, tugging her bag out and throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"Nothing, I just think we should get to work. We've already lost half the day thanks to me." She began to walk towards the entrance, Hanssen following her swiftly.

"Serena, we need to talk about this." he insisted as she shook her head, eyes darting around.

"That's the _last_ thing we need to do right now." She stopped and turned to face him. "I'll come by your office after I finish up." With that, she turned and headed into the building leaving him stood still, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ms. Campbell!" Chantelle exclaimed as Serena stepped onto Keller and smiled at the young nurse.

"Hello Chantelle, sorry I'm late."

"Don't be silly! Mr. Griffin is in Theatre at the moment, but he shouldn't take much longer. Would you like a coffee?" Serena's eyebrows shot up as she stuttered a reply.

"Thank you Chantelle, but there's no need, I can get my own."

"Nonsense! You've had a long car journey, I'll fetch you one now!" she smiled, heading towards the staffroom. Serena chuckled at the nurse's caring streak and headed to her office needing to offload her bags and coat. Looking at her watch she saw it was already 3pm, their journey had taken them longer than expected. Entering her office, she groaned at the sight of two rather large piles of paperwork on her desk. Sighing loudly she hung up her coat and bag and took a seat, flicking through a couple of folders quickly.

"Here we are Ms. Campbell." Chantelle smiled caringly at her as she placed the mug of coffee on her desk.

"Thank you." she said absently as she continued reading.

"Probably not the sight you were wanting to return to." Chantelle observed as Serena chuckled.

"No, not really. Thank you." she motioned to the coffee again and Chantelle took that as her cue to leave. She took a sip of coffee and set to work, sorting the urgent from the slightly less-urgent.

Working straight through, she looked up as the door opened to reveal Ric Griffin smiling down at her.

"Well I thought it was a rumour!" he laughed as she rolled her eyes and leant back in her seat, running a hand through her hair.

"Unfortunately not. How have things been?" He nodded his head and headed towards his desk.

"They've been fine. I took the liberty of not giving you any patients today, due to not knowing the time of your return." He clarified as she held her hands up and exhaled.

"Trust me, that has been a great help to me..." she indicated the files surrounding her and laughed "...so thanks!"

"No problem. So how was it?" he asked as she kept her eyes steady.

"It was a conference." she said, him understanding exactly how tedious they could be.

"Ah, say no more. Did our Great Leader enjoy himself?" She looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't think I'd ever associate the word _joy_ with him...would you?" He chuckled as he picked up the piece of paper from his desk and returned to the ward, leaving her in silence. Shaking herself, she returned to the work in front of her and powered through.

* * *

When she next looked at her watch she saw the time was 6.30pm. Yawning and stretching she placed the last folder on top of the rest and exhaled. Not bad, she thought, as she switched off the desk lamp and turned to collect her belongings. Waving across at Ric who was with a patient, she headed for the lifts and down to Hanssen's office. Standing in front of his door, she summoned all her courage. This was going to be one of the hardest things she would have to do, but she saw no other option. Knocking loudly, she was greeted with his order to enter, which she did.

"Ah, Ms. Campbell, only just finishing?" he asked as he stopped what he was doing and sat back, nervously. She closed the door and headed over to his desk, standing before him, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry Henrik, but I think it's best if we stop things now before they go any further." she spluttered, needing to get the words out before she changed her mind. Hanssen's face fell momentarily, but deep down, he'd known this was what she would do.

"Serena, they've already gone far enough." he said standing and making his way around the desk as she backed away shaking her head.

"Please don't. Look, we were fooling ourselves. We're not in _love_, it was _lust_." she said gently, trying to make herself believe it. Hanssen stood still, feeling his heart aching for the woman in front of him, clearly hurting just as much as him.

"You know that's not true." he said quietly, wanting nothing more than to reach out and shake her.

"It is. I'm sorry, I don't love you and I should never have said I did." she said finally, raising her eyes to his, a steely expression in them. "Now I'm going to go home and I hope tomorrow, we can get things back to normal." she said formally, heading for the door.

"I won't let you do this." he spoke loudly, turning to face her.

"You don't have a choice." was all she whispered as she opened the door and left his office. He leant against the edge of his desk, stunned, feeling his heart aching. She'd done it, she'd done what he'd been afraid of...she'd left him. He took a deep breath and realisation took him. He was still here, he was still alive and he hadn't broken. Looking towards the door she had recently left through, he wanted nothing more than to rush after her, but first, he needed a plan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Serena awoke to the feeling of a pair of arms around her chest. She frowned in confusion, knowing they couldn't be Hanssen's. Turning over, she came face to face with her daughter, her big blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Before you say anything..." she whispered, taking her mother's hand in her own "...I heard you crying. Now, I don't know what happened this weekend, with you calling me telling me you're coming home one minute and the next, sounding the happiest I've heard you in a while, saying you were staying on longer. Then tonight, you come in from work, come straight upstairs and fall asleep crying." she paused, taking a breath. "Now, you don't have to tell me anything, but I happen to know that in these situations, being cuddled can help." Serena stared at her daughter and laughed lightly, feeling the tears forming in her eyes once again. Eleanor simply stared at her, a loving expression on her face as she stroked her mother's back, letting her cry. She leant forwards and kissed her forehead as Serena wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close and burying her head in her neck.

When she felt she had no more tears to spare, she pulled back and smiled awkwardly at her daughter.

"Sorry." she mumbled, wiping the damp from her face.

"Don't be sorry. Now, you've done stage one, time for stage two." Serena's eyes narrowed as she looked at her daughter.

"What's stage two?" Eleanor smiled and wiped her mother's cheek.

"Only the _best_ stage there is. We move from the bed, to the sofa...with ice cream." Serena chuckled as Eleanor sat up and climbed off the bed, pulling the duvet off her mother and pulling her up. She followed her down the stairs and dropped onto the sofa as she looked up at the clock and groaned.

"Eleanor, it's too late for ice cream." she complained as her daughter appeared in the doorway, a mock-horror look on her face.

"Mother! It's _never_ too late for ice cream!" she scolded as she held up a tub of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. Taking a seat beside her, she handed her a spoon and popped open the lid. Serena watched as Eleanor dived in, a look of satisfaction on her face. Smiling, she took a spoonful herself and instantly went back for another. "Do you want to talk about it? What's said during ice cream time _stays_ in ice cream time!" she joked as Serena smiled, wondering where to begin.

* * *

"So you're going to let this Cunningham guy ruin things for you and Mr. Hanssen _because_..." her daughter raised an eyebrow waiting for a reply.

"I've just told you. Mr. Hanssen will lose his job. Mr. Cunningham is the Chairman of the Board...he could make a whole heap of trouble for us."

"How?" she asked as Serena shrugged.

"In lots of ways. The fact we have been _seeing_ each other is not enough alone for Mr. Hanssen to be dismissed outright, but Cunningham will make life difficult for him. There's already been a lack of faith in Mr. Hanssen's leadership abilities, which is utter nonsense, but with _this_ on top...there is a strong possibility the Board will vote to replace him." She took another spoonful of ice cream as Eleanor suddenly brought her legs up under her and turned to face her.

"Unless I'm missing something here, this all seems fairly simple to work out." Serena looked at her expectantly as a sly look crossed her daughter's face. "The way I see it, you have two options. You can either end things with Mr. Hanssen, both of you will be miserable and probably unable to work together, forcing one of you to move _anyway_..." she paused as Serena had had to agree with her logic "..._or_...you tackle this head on. You either talk to this _Cunningham_ face to face or you go to the Board. I don't suppose there were any cameras in the stairwell of the hotel?" Serena thought back, trying to visualise the stairwell and shook her head.

"No, I don't think there were."

"Does Cunningham know that?" Serena narrowed her eyes at her daughter, sensing where this was going.

"No...but it wouldn't be hard to find out."

"Yes, but if you claim you _have_ the footage, he's not going to argue with you, is he?" Serena thought about it for a moment and nodded slowly in agreement. "Wait...has he actually got any _proof_ that you and Mr. Hanssen have been seeing each other?" she asked and Serena shook her head. "Well then what the _hell_ are you doing!?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Don't blaspheme, Eleanor." Serena scolded lightly. "We can deny it all we like, but we'll trip up at some point, then he'll have us." Eleanor frowned, edging towards her mother.

"I have an idea, you probably won't like it..." Serena looked at her nervously, waiting. "...what you need is proof of his _misconduct_, right? Well you need to catch him on video, threatening you. You don't have to _do _anything with the tape, simply tell him you will unless he backs off." Serena mulled over what her daughter had told her and shook her head.

"No, _this_ is still the best solution."

"Mum, you can't let him bully you! He's done it before and he'll keep doing it!" Eleanor said angrily, snatching the ice cream from her and putting it on the coffee table. "Get this other woman, Amelia to help. If she tells the Board what he was doing to her, they're more likely to believe you!" Serena sighed and patted her daughter's leg as she stood up.

"Thanks for trying to help Ellie, but there really is _nothing_ we can do." she headed from the room and ascended the stairs, Eleanor remaining behind, pondering her mother's predicament.

* * *

It was Thursday morning, Serena opening her eyes and feeling the effects of last night's bottle of wine. Turning onto her back, she raised an arm across her forehead and attempted to blink the sleep away. She could hear Eleanor moving around downstairs and looked at her clock, 6am. Her daughter had been getting up earlier the past few days, doing small things to try and raise her mother's spirits...including cleaning the house on a daily basis. She groaned as she pushed back the duvet and switched off the alarm, as unnecessary as it had been so far this week. She entered the bathroom and switched on the shower, climbing in wearily. She hadn't seen Hanssen since that moment in his office on Monday, him keeping his distance. It hurt, she couldn't deny that, she had thought he'd try to fight for her, but instead he had simply disappeared. She climbed from the shower and went into the bedroom, opening her wardrobe trying to choose an outfit. Her gaze landed on her pink shirt, smiling at the memory of the last time she had worn it. Picking it out with a suitable black top to go underneath, she dressed quickly and brushed her hair before heading back to the bathroom to put on her make-up. When she appeared downstairs, there was the sound of cursing coming from the kitchen, followed by the sound of crashing. Serena opened the door to see Eleanor sprawled on the floor, half of the contents of her pan cupboard surrounding her. She couldn't help it, in that moment she felt such love towards her daughter, she burst into fits of laughter.

"Well I'm glad you find this _funny_!" Eleanor fumed, standing up and wiping herself down.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." she breathed between laughing and trying to breathe.

"I suppose it's good to see you smile." she sighed, rolling her eyes and kissing her mother's cheek. "Can we _please_ try not to stack the pans so haphazardly!?" she asked as Serena nodded, looking sheepish.

"Sorry." Suddenly, her phone rang and she fished it from her pocket, freezing at the caller ID. Eleanor leant over and, seeing it was Hanssen, urged her mother to answer the call. "Hello..." she said hesitantly, wondering how he was going to behave.

_"Good morning Ms. Campbell. Simply a courtesy call to inform you of our 9am meeting today. All Board members will be present, including us." _

She began to tremble slightly at the thought of having to be in a room with Hanssen and Cunningham so soon after everything that had happened.

"Umm okay, thank you..." she said as he replied.

_"See you then."_

Serena stared at the phone as it went dead and raised her eyes to Eleanor's. "Well, I guess we're back to normal." she said sadly, pocketing her phone and heading to the hallway, putting on her shoes. Eleanor watched her mother leave the house, throwing a sad smile her way as the door closed. If only she knew, Eleanor smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Please keep on reviewing guys! It really means a lot to me, seeing as we're nearing the end of our tale.)**

**Chapter 24**

Reaching the hospital and parking in her usual spot, she noticed Hanssen was already here. Locking the car and pulling on her coat, she picked up her bag and took a deep breath before heading across the car park. She made a detour to her office, dropping off her bag and coat and turned to smile at Ric.

"Are you present at this morning's meeting?" she asked as he shook his head, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I wasn't aware there was one." Serena shrugged, rolling her eyes as she headed from the office towards the Boardroom. She reached the room at 8.56am and entered the room swiftly, noticing too late who was sat staring back at her.

"Ah, good morning, Ms. Campbell." Cunningham said brightly, pulling back a chair next to him, Serena electing to sit in one across from him. "Very well." he said awkwardly as she took her seat and looked around the room. "Yes, it appears we're the only ones on time." he commented, noticing her questioning look. She looked at him, then turned in her chair slightly so she could ignore him. "By the look on your face, I'd say you heeded my advice and ended things?" he asked as she glared at him, anger rising inside her. Looking back towards the door, she took a deep breath, unwilling to snap as Hanssen had done. "You do realise it's for the best?" he asked as he stood up and moved around the table, coming to stand beside her. "This way, there's nothing stopping _us_..." he said, resting a hand on her shoulder as she shrugged it off and glared up at him.

"You really think I'd want to go near you? After you try and blackmail me into _sleeping_ with you!?" she scoffed as she pushed back her chair and stood up, pointing a finger in his face. "You're bloody lucky there were no cameras in that stairwell, because you know as well as I do what happened." she snapped as she made to move past him but he reached out grabbing her wrist, holding her in place.

"For an intelligent woman, you really are quite _stupid_ sometimes." he said dangerously, stepping closer. "All you have to do to get that top job, your _dream_ job is keep me happy." he purred suggestively, raising a hand and stroking her neck. "You want to help Mr. Hanssen keep his job? You know what you can do..." She grimaced as he ran his hand over her clavicle, staring into her eyes eagerly.

"I have _never_ slept with _anyone_ to further my career, and I am definitely not about to start now...especially not with _you_!" she spat as she wrenched her hand from his grasp and headed for the door. He turned and grabbed her arm, turning her so he was pushing her against the table.

"_Don't_ make an enemy of me!" he said angrily, twisting her arm as she flinched in pain. "I know the only reason you said no before, was because of _him_...but now he's no longer an issue!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're a _deluded_ little man." she said dangerously quiet as he pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers. She lost her balance momentarily, him pushing her lower to the table as she brought her left hand around and hit him sharply on the side of the head, causing him to loosen his grip allowing her to push him off her. She made a bid for the door as he appeared beside her again, turning swiftly, she brought her knee up between his legs, his face turning red and eyes bulging as he sank to the floor. Reaching for the door handle, she yanked it open, coming face to face with Hanssen.

"Ah, Ms. Campbell." he said happily, looking down at Cunningham on the floor. "Breathe through it, Mr. Cunningham." he said lightly, turning his attention back to Serena. It was then she noticed the whole of the Board were stood behind him, disgusted looks on their faces. She stepped back into the room, warily, as Hanssen followed her and motioned for the Board members to enter. As they passed Cunningham, they threw him looks of disbelief and revulsion. She frowned, looking up at Hanssen confusedly.

"Where were you all?" she asked him as he headed to a corner of the room and reaching up, removed a small camera neither she nor Cunningham had noticed. Turning back to her, he placed the camera on the table next to her and smiled awkwardly.

"We were in the viewing room...the second meeting room." he stated, turning to face Cunningham. "I felt the Board members deserved to know what kind of Chairman they have...now they do." Cunningham looked up at him, positively spitting feathers as he got to his feet and approached him.

"You can't do that...it's entrapment!" he protested, Hanssen chuckling eerily.

"It is only entrapment to induce a confession, Mr. Cunningham. What you just did in here is_ much_ worse than that." His eyes blazed and he would have punched him, had he not promised Serena and had the Board not been present. "We witnessed your attack on Ms. Campbell and would vote to see you removed from the Board, and this building. Security will be with us shortly, is there anything you would like to say?" Cunningham looked around the room in stunned silence, opening and closing his mouth but finding no words. Finally, his gaze landed on Serena and his temper flared.

"You can't _do_ this!" he shouted at Hanssen, as he stared him down.

"I think you'll find I can. First you corner Ms. Campbell in a deserted stairwell in the hotel, then you try and blackmail her into bed, threatening to fire me if she doesn't. Not only does your vulgarity and absolutely despicable behaviour end there, oh no." Hanssen stepped forward, his anger rising. "You then come into _my_ hospital and once again threaten Ms. Campbell that if she does not do as you wish and sleep with you, she will live to regret it. I believe that about sums it up." Cunningham glared at him.

"That doesn't change the fact that you two have been having an affair!" he shouted, looking around the table of Board members in desperation. "These two..." he pointed at Serena and Hanssen in turn "...have been having an affair! They've been at it like rabbits!" he spat, Serena flinching at his choice of phrase. Nobody at the table moved a muscle, none of them seeming surprised. Cunningham looked back at Hanssen in confusion.

"Ah yes, I have informed the Board of my relationship with Ms. Campbell and it will be dealt with as a separate matter." he stated, watching as Cunningham's eyes widened and he looked back at the table.

"What...but they can't!" he exclaimed loudly as Amelia Nelson stood up, moving to the seat usually reserved for Cunningham. Serena hadn't noticed she'd been present and she wondered what on earth was going on.

"Actually..." Amelia said authoritatively as she sat down in the chair "...they can. Their personal relationship is _nothing_ to do with the Board, unless it begins to affect the management and running of Holby City. This will of course be reviewed at our weekly meetings and if any such issues are detected, they will be dealt with accordingly." she stated formally, clasping her hands together on the desk in front of her.

"Who the _hell_ asked you!?" he shouted angrily, turning and pointing at her. "And you can get out of _my_ seat!" She smiled dangerously and sat back, looking at Hanssen.

"Mr. Hanssen, would you care to enlighten Mr. Cunningham?" she asked him, smiling sweetly as he nodded.

"Ms. Nelson is to replace you as Chairperson throughout the investigation into your _gross misconduct_." he said, repeating Cunningham's previous words to Serena. "You are no longer a member of the Board and you are no longer welcome in _my_ hospital. I would ask you to apologise to Ms. Campbell, but I doubt you would." Cunningham's face turned bright red and he looked ready to explode as Serena simply watched as two Security guards entered the room and, at Hanssen's command, forcibly removed Cunningham. Hanssen headed to the door and closed it gently, turning to face Serena. "Ms. Campbell..." he motioned to her chair as she made her way towards it slowly, feeling slightly dazed.

"Right, well good morning everybody. May I begin the meeting by telling Ms. Campbell she has the full support and backing of the Board should Mr. Cunningham attempt to further intimidate, or harass her." She turned to face Serena and smiled. "I am sorry you had to endure what you did today, but at least now he can no longer continue to hurt people. A copy of the tape will be sent to the Police, should you wish to make a formal complaint." Serena nodded, still in a state of shock as Amelia turned back to face the entire table and began the meeting.

* * *

As the meeting ended and the members of the Board began to disperse, Amelia came around the desk to Serena and embraced her tightly.

"I am so sorry he did that, but we would _never_ have let him get any further!" she assured her, rubbing her arm. "You should have seen Mr. Hanssen, it took two of us to stop him from charging in here and throwing him out the window!" Serena rolled her eyes, laughing as she took the woman's hand in her own.

"Thank you." she said, filled with gratitude.

"Don't thank _me_!" she nodded her head over to Hanssen who was currently in a deep discussion. Serena turned to Amelia and her eyes widened.

"When did all this happen?" she asked, surprised.

"He called me Monday evening, told me what had happened and asked if I could help. Apparently, he got the idea from your daughter! It appears she called him Monday evening and they plotted this thing together." Serena's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Amelia continued. "I then set the wheels in motion my end, got in touch with the members of the Board and we had an emergency meeting the following morning. I got the go-ahead to step in as acting Chairperson and we set this up." she said, gesturing around them. Serena turned back to face Hanssen, a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Hey..." Amelia said gently, touching her arm. "...he loves you, you know?" Serena smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I know."

"Ah Mr. Hanssen!" she exclaimed as Serena turned around and saw Hanssen looking down at her, wariness and worry on his face. "We'll leave you to it. Come along everyone!" she commanded loudly, ushering them all to the door, closing it behind them. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, neither moving for a moment. He cleared his throat and spoke quietly.

"I'll understand if you're angry...I should have told you." She looked at him and folded her arms.

"Yes you should have." she replied harshly, staring at him.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'd better..." he trailed off, turning and heading for the door.

"Henrik, wait..." she said suddenly, him turning and looking at her expectantly. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she rushed across the room and threw her arms around him, feeling him hesitate before holding her gently. "I'm sorry for what I said...I _do_ love you...of course I do..." she said in between kisses as she held his face tightly between her hands. "I just...I couldn't let...him do that...to you!" she continued kissing him as he held her tighter, pulling away momentarily.

"Stop talking." he instructed as he pulled her lips firmly to his. He kissed her, feeling all the hurt he'd been feeling simply melt away. The past few days had been absolute torture for him, wanting to be with her and knowing he had to give her space. She had hurt him when she'd told him she hadn't loved him, even though he knew she didn't mean it. He buried his head in her neck and inhaled deeply, feeling safe, where he belonged. He held her in front of him and looked at her sternly. "Don't you do that again...no more of this self-sacrifice nonsense, alright?" She dropped her gaze. "You've spent your whole life putting others before you, your daughter, your _patients_...it's time to put yourself first for a change." he said softly, tilting her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

She knew he'd never say as much, but she'd hurt him when she'd told him she didn't love him...she could still see the pain in his eyes. She reached up and stroked the side of his face gently, resting her other hand over his heart. "I'm sorry, I only did what I thought was best." she whispered. "Where were you all week?" she asked him as he cleared his throat and shuffled nervously.

"I couldn't risk seeing you...not after what you said." he said quietly. "I stayed in my office for the most part, only leaving when absolutely necessary. I didn't deal with things as well as you." he admitted, risking a glance up at her, seeing her look of incredulity.

"You think _I_ handled things any better? You didn't see me at home, where _my_ _daughter_ had to take care of me...calling you and planning all this she was so concerned. I was a _mess_ Henrik." she laughed as he frowned at her.

"Well, if you were _that_ bad it's a good job I _didn't_ see you. I might have been put off!" he joked as she hit him playfully. "Can I assume we're going to forget Monday happened?" he asked, his voice full of hope as she smiled, exhaling.

"Yes, I think that's best." she replied, as he pulled her in softly, kissing her. Stepping back and looking down at her, a smile spread across his lips.

"Good choice." he smiled, indicating her shirt.

"I thought you'd approve." she smiled wickedly as he laughed. "You're awfully attractive when you're being all tough and authoritative." she whispered to him as he raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Perhaps I'll have to show you that side of me more often then. Got anybody else you need me to get rid of?" She looked up, pretending to think as he laughed and reached down to kiss her cheek, relishing the feeling of her arms wrapped around him tightly.


	25. Chapter 25

**(PLEASE review! Thanks to those already doing so! )**

**Chapter 25**

"Ellie! I'm home!" Serena shouted as she entered her house, Hanssen right behind her. "Ellie!?" She went through to the living room, returning when she saw it was empty and paused as she noticed a note on the sideboard in the hallway.

_Dad's in town, gone for food, my mobile's dead so I'll make sure I'm back by 11 at the latest._

_ Love you. E x_

Serena turned to Hanssen and rolled her eyes, sighing. "The wanderer returns and she goes running!" she commented as she reached down to take off her shoes, Hanssen doing the same.

"Does she miss her father when he's not around?" he asked as she stood up straight and frowned.

"I suppose she must do on some level, even though he's never _really_ been around." She smiled and shrugged as she headed towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder. "Wine?"

"Yes please." he answered, watching her walking down the hallway swiftly, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Go on through, I'll be there now!" she shouted back at him, so he did as he was asked and went through to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. She came back quickly, a bottle of chilled white wine and two glasses in her hands. "Is white okay?" He nodded as she breathed a sigh of relief and sat down beside him, pouring the glasses.

"I'm not thirsty." he said suddenly as she stopped pouring and turned to face him. He had a dark look in his eyes as she slowly screwed the top back onto the bottle and placed it on the floor next to the table. Turning back to face him, she feigned innocence.

"Well I don't know what else I can offer you..." she said as he smiled and placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist, shifting closer.

"I have something in mind." he said quietly, kissing her neck and trailing his lips across her chest as she leant back, her fingers in his hair, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Breathing heavily, feeling that familiar dull ache she had come to love, she looked up at Hanssen as he stared at the ceiling, absently stroking her arm. She smiled, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. They had needed this, to show each other that everything was okay, that they still loved each other. She had felt closer to him than she ever had before as he had run his hands down her back, moaning into her chest as she sat astride him on the sofa, both moving rhythmically together. She rested her hand on his chest and saw him reach his hand over and link their fingers tight. Closing her eyes momentarily, she opened them again, taking a breath and pushing herself up to sitting. She looked around and saw the discarded clothes and scattered cushions strewn across the floor, and she blushed. Hanssen reached a hand up to her face and pushed away a stray strand of hair.

"I Love you." he said truthfully, as she turned to look at him and felt her heart leap.

"Love you too." She leant and kissed his lips briefly before leaning across him and reaching for the bottle of wine...resting across his stomach as she poured two glasses then sitting back and handing one to him. She dropped her hand behind the sofa and came into contact with soft material. Smiling, she pulled the blanket out and pulled it over them both, hiding their modesty. She sat sipping her wine as Hanssen still lay sprawled along the sofa. She shifted so she was sat at the opposite end to him, legs outstretched alongside his, staring at him. As he took a few gulps of wine, Serena smiled. "Well you're certainly thirsty _now_." He narrowed his eyes, tipping back the rest of the glass, smacking his lips and replacing the glass on the table.

"Thirsty work." he commented, sitting up and shifting towards her, reaching for her beneath the blanket. Her eyes widened slightly as a smile crept onto her lips.

"What, _already_!?" He simply stared back at her as she drained her glass, placing it on the floor and pulling back the blanket. His hands ran up her thighs, pulling her down into the sofa as he leant over her and kissed her softly.

* * *

"More?" Hanssen asked as she nodded her head eagerly, opening her mouth as he popped a piece of chocolate in gently and sat back watching her savouring the taste.

"Hmm...coconut!" she smiled as he nodded and she turned to reach for one from the bowl, turning back to him. "Open wide." she smirked as he obeyed and she popped a chocolate in his mouth, watching as he tried to tell what the flavour was.

"Hazelnut." he said simply as she nodded and he brought his lips to hers.

"Mmm, and very nice too." she commented as they lay back down in each others' arms, her pulling the blanket back over them. They had relocated to the living room floor after Serena had lit the fire, seeking the warmth. They lay in silence for a few moments until she spoke softly.

"What was your mother like?" she asked him, feeling his heart beating slightly faster. She held him tighter, waiting for him to answer, one way or another.

"She was beautiful." he whispered, thinking back to what he could remember. "She had very long dark hair and it was always loose and flowing, unless she was worried. When she worried she would tie it up in a tight bun, wanting nothing to get in the way of her thoughts." he smiled at the memory of his mother sat in the garden with her hair tied tightly in a bun, her face etched with concern. A seven year old Henrik had wandered up to her and handed her the biggest, brightest yellow snapdragons he had ever seen. Her eyes lit up as she gazed at the beautiful flower, looking up at Henrik and smiling. She reached her hand up to her hair and removed the band, allowing her hair to tumble freely as she reached for him and pulled him towards her, tickling him. He sighed as he brought his mind back to the present and realised Serena was looking up at him, a loving look on her face.

"Go on." He smiled, thinking back again.

"She would bake on Tuesdays and Fridays. I remember this because those were the days my grandmother would visit. She would bake 'Pepparkakor', essentially a spiced cookie, for me and 'Kryddkaka', a spice cake for herself, my father and her mother." He stroked Serena's shoulders as she lay on her front, resting her chin on her folded arms on his chest, looking up at him. "The entire house would smell for days after, smell like _home_. I have never smelt anything like that since." he admitted, looking down at Serena. "She used to have a wonderful way of making me see the wonder in everything. In many respects, she saw things the way a child would, with awe and innocence. We would take walks along the lake at the bottom of our garden and watch the wildlife all around us. We'd lie in the grass and listen to the crickets and the bees as they flew overhead." Serena watched him, noticing how relaxed he was, thinking back to a happier time. She didn't want his mood to end, but inevitably it did. "It was only a few weeks later that my father disappeared. Mother was beside herself with worry. She contacted the 'Polisen' on a daily basis, but no one could locate him. She convinced herself that he was dead, that he had been attacked and killed somewhere." he paused, taking a breath. "Each day that passed, her hair remained tied up for longer, until one day, she couldn't face life without him anymore." he said sadly, running his hand up and down Serena's back, causing her to quiver. "I remember my grandmother telling me...all she said was _"She isn't here anymore."_.Serena reached her hands up and placed them on either side of his face as she bent and kissed his lips gently. Pulling back, she looked deep into his eyes and turned serious.

"_I'm_ here." In that moment, he loved her more than he had before. He pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding their bodies together.


	26. Chapter 26

**(Thank you so much for the great reviews! I do need to think about ending this soon, before it simply becomes ramblings...but not quite yet :) Please enjoy!)**

**Chapter 26**

Serena deduced they must have dropped off to sleep, as the next sound she heard was a knocking at the front door. Opening her eyes sleepily, and lifting her head off Hanssen's chest, her wits came back to her and she recognised the voice calling out to her.

"Shhhiiit...Henrik!" she said urgently, tapping his arm. He stirred and opened his eyes, confusion and drowsiness present. She reached out for her bra and shirt, turning back to him. "Eleanor's home!" she hissed as his eyes snapped open and he sat up, instantly reaching for his shirt. Serena's head snapped towards the hall as there was another loud knock followed by a voice calling out to her.

"Mum!? Let me in! I forgot my keys!" she whined through the door, Serena scrabbling around, trying to locate her underwear. Hanssen saw them under the table and pointed them out to her as he began to pull on his trousers. He was dressed before Serena and set about replacing the cushions on the sofa, trying to make them look natural. She finally managed to dress herself and took one last glance around the room as she headed to the front door, Hanssen electing to sit on the sofa and trying to hide his embarrassment.

Serena swung open the door and was met with her daughter's smiling, questioning face. "What took you so long!?" she asked, giggling as she stumbled into the house. Serena was about to close the door, when a hand reached out and held it open. She looked up and straight into the eyes of Edward Campbell, her ex-husband. Swallowing, she smiled stiffly at him.

"Good evening Edward, I see you plied our daughter with alcohol _again._" she spat as she stood firmly in the doorway, not wanting to allow him to enter and see Hanssen.

"Hey, I resent that! I didn't _ply_ her with anything...she wanted a drink, I bought her one." He protested as he leant against the doorframe, clearly having had a drink.

"Did you _drive_ here?" Serena asked him, shocked.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I only had the one." he replied as her face contorted with rage and she went to slam the door but he was too quick and managed to block her.

"See, if I was drunk, would my reflexes be _that_ quick!?" he asked as she fumed, opening the door again.

"I don't _care_ how many you had, you drank alcohol and then proceeded to drive _my_ daughter home! Anything could have happened!" she sighed as she closed her eyes and leant against the door.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it!" he apologised, raising his hands in defence.

"Just...don't do it again." she warned him lightly as he looked at her sceptically.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Rena?" he laughed as she scowled and leant towards him.

"I am _not_ your _Rena_!" she hissed as he chuckled and stepped past her into the house. "Hey, what do you think you're..." She gave up when she saw he had reached the living room doorway and obviously noticed Hanssen. Stepping past him into the living room, she saw Hanssen was stood by the coffee table, looking at Edward, an intrigued look on his face. "Ah Edward, this is Mr. Hanssen...Henrik...the CEO...well..." Serena began to mumble as Hanssen stepped forwards and extended his hand to Edward.

"Henrik Hanssen, all of the above and Serena's partner." he said proudly, catching her eye as he smiled and shook Edward's hand. Edward was lost for words as he took in the tall, commanding man in front of him, watching as he wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and she blushed. She _blushed_! Edward smiled slyly as he looked over at Eleanor.

"I'm off sweetheart. It was lovely seeing you, let's not leave it so long next time!" he said brightly, taking her in his arms and kissing her on the neck before turning to Serena. "Ah Rena, it's good to see you've _finally_ found someone." he said teasingly as she glared at him. "Come and gimme some love!" he smiled as she stepped forwards and allowed him to embrace her, lowering his hands to her behind as she grabbed them and swiftly returned them to her lower back. "Ah, can't blame a guy for trying!" he joked as he extended his hand again to Hanssen. "Good to meet you!" he exclaimed as he stepped closer, lowering his voice. "If you hurt either of my girls, I'll hurt you." he promised, finishing the threat with a smile and shaking his hand. "Well goodnight all, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon!" He blew a kiss to Eleanor as he headed to the door and left, banging it loudly behind him. Serena continued looking straight ahead, not wanting to know the impression Hanssen had gotten. Eleanor came to stand before her and smiled, bashfully.

"Sorry I went behind your back with the Cunningham thing, but I couldn't just let it go." she said gently as she took her mother's hand in hers. "Plus, it seems it did some good!" she laughed as she leant and kissed Serena on the cheek, smiling at Hanssen before heading upstairs to bed. Serena fumed silently to herself as she headed to the kitchen, still annoyed with the way Edward had made his presence known. She reached for a glass and filled it with water, standing at the sink and gulping it down, trying to calm herself.

"Are you alright?" Hanssen asked as he entered the kitchen behind her, loitering in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm fine. That, as I'm sure you guessed, was my _charming_ ex-husband!" she seethed, as she took another gulp of water. Hanssen found it hard to believe that she had ever been married, given the kind of woman she was. She was so fiercely independent and self-reliant, it seemed highly improbable she would enter into a marriage with _anybody_. He found himself oddly jealous too, at the thought of another man having seen her naked, having heard her moans of pleasure and having touched her as he himself did. He had no doubt in his mind that their marriage had been a volatile one, given the passion Edward _still_ managed to stir within her. He stood in the doorway, watching her as slowly, her shoulders began to lower themselves, showing she was relaxing more. He stepped forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned her head sharply, looking up at him in surprise. He smiled down at her as he reached for her other shoulder and began to massage them gently. Sighing, she placed down the glass of water and leant her head back.

"Sorry." she breathed. "He just gets me _so_ worked up!" she explained as she began to feel more and more relaxed. "He still knows which buttons to press, even after _all_ these years!" she sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course he does. He must know you better than anyone." Hanssen observed, feeling jealous once again at the fact somebody knew her better than he did. She turned to face him and saw the look on his face.

"You're not _jealous_ are you?" she asked as he stiffened and brushed off her question.

"Of course not. I simply meant to infer that after being married to you it stands to reason he of all people should know how to _really_ get you going." he said tight-lipped as he tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy washing over him, knowing it was completely irrational.

"I don't believe it..." she said quietly "...you're _jealous_...of _HIM_!?" she scoffed incredulously as Hanssen shifted awkwardly, raising his eyes to hers.

"No, I'm not." She frowned, not quite believing him and deciding to nip this in the bud now.

"Henrik, Edward is a part of my life, whether I like it or not. He will _always_ be a part of my life...and Eleanor's. Our relationship is purely platonic, I mean, we are barely on speaking terms for goodness sake!" she laughed as he looked at her uneasily. "He is Eleanor's dad. He is always going to be around and I wouldn't want it any other way." she said finally, staring up at him. He looked down at her and nodded, smiling as he kissed her gently.

"Sorry." She seemed to accept his apology as she took his hand and led him from the kitchen, switching off the lights, and heading upstairs.

* * *

As Hanssen felt her kissing his chest, he wondered if she'd done that to Edward. When her hand reached up to lean on his shoulder, he wondered how Edward would have reacted. As her hand reached lower down, he tried to block out all thoughts of Edward and her together, but he couldn't. She sensed his unease and stopped, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she paused, looking up at him with concern. He exhaled and looked down at her.

"Nothing."

"Well _something_ is." she replied, indicating to her right as she crawled back up the bed and lay next to him. "What did I do?" His head snapped towards hers as he raised a hand to her cheek.

"You did nothing. I'm sorry." he replied, stroking her hair.

"It's Edward isn't it." She sat up, pulling her knees to her and wrapping her arms around them. "It's _always_ Edward." She shook her head as she laughed softly. "I divorced him over 10 years ago and he _still_ manages to worm his way in." she snapped, dropping her head onto her knees momentarily before looking back up at Hanssen. "So come on...what is it? Can't bear the thought of us having been intimate? Of him _touching_ me?" Hanssen narrowed his eyes as he saw the frustration rising within her. "God knows, anytime I _try_ and be happy, _he_ manages to ruin it for me!" she cried in exasperation as she moved off the bed, standing and reaching for her dressing gown.

"Serena..." Hanssen said gently as she ignored him and left the room. Well done, he thought to himself as he exhaled and ran a hand over his face. He knew he should probably follow her, so he tossed back the duvet and climbed from the bed, reaching for his shirt as he opened the door and looked up and down the hall. He could see the light was on in the bathroom, as it was shining under the door. Heading towards it, he knocked gently and was met with silence. He knocked again but only silence answered him. He slowly made his way back to Serena's room and sat on the edge of the bed not knowing what to do. Would it be easier if he simply got his things and left? Suddenly, he had a realisation. He _loved_ this woman and she _loved _him, regardless of any past lovers...after all, he had Maja didn't he? He stood and went to the bathroom once again, knocking louder this time. When he still received no response, he leant against the door and did the only thing he could think of...what he'd seen his father do for his mother countless times. He sang. It was a Swedish love song, one he had never forgotten in all his years. When he had finished, after several seconds of silence, he heard the bolt slide across as the door opened and he was met with Serena's loving smile. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him as he held her back.

"What was that?" she asked him as he blushed.

"It was a song my father used to sing to my mother. A Swedish love song." he said simply, stroking her cheek. "Please come back to bed?" She nodded as she turned out the light and followed him back along the hallway. Once they were safely under the covers, he sang a verse again, Serena wrapping her arms around him, tight. When he'd finished, she pulled back and thought back to earlier.

"It _was_ about Edward, wasn't it?" she asked him as he smiled and inched closer, breathing in her scent.

"Edward who?"


	27. Chapter 27

**(After MUCH deliberation, I have decided this will be the FINAL chapter in this story. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and hope it won't leave you feeling too abandoned...as there ****_will_**** be a sequel! Watch this space :) Kaysia...to answer your question...never say never ;))**

**Chapter 27**

"Ms. Campbell, we have another referral from ED." Mary-Claire said hurriedly, handing Serena a file.

"Wonderful." she said dryly, opening the file and scanning through the notes. She looked up as a bed was wheeled onto the ward and she directed them to an empty bay. "Right, Mrs. Lawson, suspected cracked ribs and wrist fracture..." She looked up at the woman in the bed before her and saw a flash of panic cross her face as something behind Serena caught her eye. Turning, she saw a man heading across towards them, looking decidedly agitated.

"Sweetheart, I was worried when I got back and you'd gone!" he scolded her as he took hold of her uninjured hand and held it tight, staring into her eyes.

"And you are?" Serena asked, noticing how the woman's demeanour had changed since his arrival.

"_Mr._ Lawson. Sally's my wife." he said angrily, Serena's gaze flicking back to Sally.

"Well, would you mind waiting over there..." she pointed towards the entrance to the ward as he looked at Sally. "...I need to examine your wife and would prefer to do so in private." she said stiffly as he glared at his wife.

"Do _you_ want me to go!?" he demanded as she shook her head quickly.

"No...of course not! But, I don't want you waiting around here all afternoon...what about the kids?"

"I'll get my mother to pick them up, she can leave work early for one day." he argued as Sally took his hand in hers and smiled lovingly up at him.

"Why don't you pick them up, then come and collect me? I'm sure I'll be done by then?" she looked at Serena for reassurance and she nodded.

"The sooner I begin treating you, the sooner you can leave." she said simply. He looked back at Sally, still unsure, when she nodded her head gently and he sighed.

"Okay, but I'll be back in less than an hour!" he promised, kissing her on the forehead and glaring at Serena as he passed her, leaving the ward. Serena looked down at Sally and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we have a chat?" she asked as the woman nodded, sighing heavily.

* * *

"Come in!" Serena shouted as she continued sorting through the files on the desk, attempting to locate her pen.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Hanssen smiled as she looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Lost my pen." she muttered, rifling through the folders, bending to look on the floor. He closed the door of the office on AAU and moved towards her, noticing the pen on the seat behind her. He swiftly picked it up, tapping her on the shoulder and brandishing it at her as she turned to face him.

"Where did you get that!?" she demanded, snatching it from him and shaking her head, tutting.

"Right behind you on the chair." he stated, smiling at the chaos that was once a desk.

"Hmm...thanks." she said distractedly as she began to make notes in a patient's file. Hanssen leant forwards, reading the file from over her shoulder when she spoke.

"Stop lurking." A smirk tugged at his lips as he stepped back and waited for her to finish what she was writing. "Right..." she turned to face him and smiled. "...what did you want?"

"Your patient, Mrs. Lawson." he said, without elaborating.

"Ah yes, did the police arrive?" she asked him, looking out of the window towards the bed.

"Yes, but not before Mr and Mrs Lawson had already left the premises." he said regretfully as she threw up her arms in despair and shook her head.

"She was _ready_ to tell us what had been going on...what happened!?" she asked to no-one in particular as she sighed, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"She clearly had second thoughts, unfortunately." he said gently, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It makes me so mad!" she said angrily as he stepped forwards and put his arms around her, holding her to him.

"Sometimes people just need time." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "Serena..." The door opened and they jumped apart as Ric Griffin entered.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." he said slowly, looking from Hanssen to Serena.

"Don't be silly, what's up?" she asked him as he stepped further into the room.

"I need your _charming_, _dazzling_ bedside manner with a patient." he smiled as she chuckled, shaking her head and walking towards him.

"Watch it Griffin." she joked as she turned to Hanssen. "Catch up later?" He nodded as he watched her and Ric head off down the ward together, laughing and joking. He reached into his pocket and removed the envelope he'd come to deliver, placing it on the desk where she'd notice it. Staring at it nervously for a few moments, he forced himself to leave the room, knowing that if he didn't, he'd rip it up. They had yet to officially inform any staff members about their relationship, even though there had been rumours circulating ever since the meeting over a week ago. Hanssen exhaled in surprise at the length of time that had passed already. He had spent almost every night of the past week at Serena's house, her staying at his once or twice. He realised that whatever they had was serious and could see them making things more official...until he'd received the phone call from Maja that is. He went to his office and closed the door, logging into the e-mail programme and composing a short note to Amelia Nelson, acting Chairperson.

* * *

"Thanks Ric!" Serena shouted after him as she entered the office on AAU and dropped into her chair, sighing tiredly. She glanced at the desk and noticed an envelope that hadn't been there before. Frowning, she picked it up, instantly recognising Hanssen's handwriting on the front. She began to tremble as she ripped it open and pulled out a single sheet of meticulously folded paper. Opening it out, her eyes scanned the contents, her breathing becoming quicker the more she read. Looking up towards the door, she jumped up from her chair and all but ran off AAU towards his office, taking the steps two at a time. As she reached the office, she pushed the door to find it locked. Her eyes widened in panic as she spun around and headed towards the stairs, racing to the ground floor and flying out of the building. Her eyes flashed over to Hanssen's parking space, but it was empty. Panic began to rise in her chest as she took out her mobile and dialled his number, biting her lip as she listened to the ringing sound, willing him to pick up. Cursing as it went to the answer-phone, she raced back into the building and to AAU, grabbing her handbag from the chair and turning back around. She shouted over to Michael that she was leaving as she charged back towards the entrance, reaching her car and climbing in, pulling quickly out of the car park and heading to Hanssen's house.

She pulled up quickly outside his house and noticed his car was present, but that didn't mean _he_ was. Turning off the engine, she exited the vehicle, slamming the door and ran up to the front door, knocking frantically. She stood back, listening for any sounds of movement...but there were none. She stood still, unable to think as her breath caught in her throat. She stared at the front door and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening her eyes and mentally shaking herself, she tried to think of her next step. If he wasn't here, he'd already gone. She'd missed her chance.

* * *

Sticking her key in the lock, she opened the door slowly, removing her key and closing it heavily behind her, leaning against the dark wood. She hadn't felt this empty in a _long_ time...not since she had left Edward. Taking a breath, she staggered towards the living room and dropped down onto the sofa, staring straight ahead. Eleanor came bounding down the stairs but stopped upon seeing her mother's state.

"Mum, what's happened!?" she asked worriedly, kneeling in front of her, grabbing her hands.

"He's gone." she whispered, staring at her daughter. "Henrik. He's gone." Eleanor's brow creased in confusion.

"What do you mean he's gone?"she asked, shocked.

"I mean he's gone. To Sweden." She sighed, leaning back into the cushions and staring at the ceiling.

"What? Why!?" Before Serena could answer, the doorbell rang and Eleanor jumped up, heading to see who it was. "Dad! This really isn't a good time..." Serena heard her daughter say before Edward suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Rena?" She turned to look at him, her eyes welling with tears. "Oh sweetheart." he said as he rushed to sit beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest. Stroking her back and making soothing sounds, he looked up worriedly at Eleanor who was biting her nails and looking equally as concerned at the sounds of anguish coming from her mother.

"He didn't even...say goodbye." she managed to choke out as she gripped his t-shirt tightly and Eleanor left the room. Breathing deeply for a few moments, calming herself, she continued. "I understand why he went...but he didn't even say goodbye." she said dejectedly as the tears slowed.

"Maybe because he knew it wasn't goodbye." said a voice from the doorway as Serena's head snapped up and she stared in disbelief as Hanssen stepped into the room and stood awkwardly in front of the sofa.

"Come on kiddo, we'll go for a spin." Edward said to Eleanor, kissing Serena's forehead as he stood up and glared at Hanssen, who had the grace to look ashamed. Once they'd left the house, Serena stared at Hanssen in silence before he spoke.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, unsure of how she was going to react.

"I'm trying to decide whether to hit you or kiss you." she said eerily quiet, her eyes aflame as they bored into his.

"Can I explain?" he asked as she scoffed loudly.

"I think your little letter did all the explaining necessary!" she snapped, getting to her feet and pushing past him, heading to the kitchen.

"Come with me." he said suddenly, stopping her in her tracks. Turning around slowly she looked at him in confusion.

"You're still _going_?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes." was all he said as she continued to stare at him. He walked towards her and took her in his arms, even though she resisted and tried to struggle from his grasp.

"Henrik, so help me if you don't let me go _right now_..." she threatened as he ignored her and pulled her tighter. "Henrik...stop it..." she said, faltering slightly, feeling her emotions getting the better of her. "Henrik..." she sighed as she allowed her body to go limp in his embrace. "Don't go." she whispered, grabbing hold of his suit jacket and pulling him closer.

"Come with me." he countered as she chuckled and looked up at him.

"You know I can't do that." she replied, staring at him sadly.

"Yes you can. The Hospital will be taken care of, surely Eleanor can stay with her father?" he asked, clutching at straws as she shook her head slowly.

"I can't." He lowered his gaze, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as she reached a hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I understand." was all she said as she removed his arms from around her and stepped backwards. He looked at her in despair before swallowing and turning to leave the room. As he reached the front door, he realised she had remained in the kitchen and he could hear her crying quietly. Reaching out for the door handle, he paused, frowning. Spinning back around, he stalked back to the kitchen, causing Serena to look up startled. Crossing the room, he took her in his arms and gripped her tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer." he said as she smiled through her tears, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes.


End file.
